


The Seed That Grows

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek The Next Generation, TNG - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	The Seed That Grows

The Seed That Grows.  
The gentle light reflected softly from the pearl polish that adorned  
each toe. Beverly Crusher, CMO of the Starship Enterprise stretched  
languidly, her attention focussed upon her toes. Tilting her head  
slightly, she considered a change of colour. Green? Red perhaps?  
She sighed expansively and splayed her toes allowing her feet  
to sag sideways.  
"What does it matter?I'm the only one who sees them."  
She lifted her feet from the low table and placed them neatly  
on the carpeted floor. The jade satin nightie she wore slipped  
coolly over her skin and she caressed the material, her mind imagining  
someone else's hands. Closing her eyes, she thought about her  
dayand the unsettling incident that occurred at its end.

 

 

 

"So what you're telling me is that we can't make  
it to the Exeter in time to transfer the samples."  
Commander Will Riker, second in command nodded and grimaced.  
"Uh huh. Captain Picard spoke to Captain Harding and did  
everything he could to urge him to shave off some time, but Harding  
is adamant that they can't leave Kemming III in time to meet us."  
Beverly scowled and shook her head.  
"But dammit Will, those samples will deteriorate until they're  
utterly useless! Why the hell did we bother to collect them if  
we can't get them back to Starbase 75 in time for the study?"  
The big bearded man held up his hands and sighed.  
"Hey I agree with you, but the Captain couldn't swing it.  
Put them in stasis and we'll hand them over as soon as we can."  
Hands firmly placed on her hips, the Doctor squeezed her eyes  
shut.  
"You realise, of course, that stasis won't prevent the eventual  
corruption of the tissue? That by withholding them we will effectively  
destroy them?"  
Will sighed and nodded.  
"The Captain sends his regrets, but that's how we have to  
play this. We have to do a sweep of the Neutral Zone. Until we  
meet with another ship that can take the sampleswell I'm  
sorry Beverly we have no choice."  
Her lips compressed into a thin line, the Doctor nodded curtly.  
"Ok Will. I can see we're cornered. I'll do my best to preserve  
something of what we've collectedmaybe we can get some back  
to the study in time."  
Will grinned at his friend and was about to leave when the red  
head caught his elbow.  
"By the way Willyou and the Captain are the only people  
yet to have their annual physical. Now Jean-Luc I know will be  
recalcitrant, but youyou usually show up on time. What's  
going on?"  
The Commander flushed and shrugged his shoulders.  
"AhI've been a bit busy."  
"Well unbusy yourself and report for you examtoday!"  
"Aye Sir!"  
Chuckling, Beverly slapped his shoulder and sent him on his way.  
As it was still early in the day, she left her office and sought  
out her head nurse.  
"Alyssa, when you're finished recalibrating that monitor  
I want you to help me do an inventory of the analgesics. I think  
we'd better increase the supplyand we should make available  
more hyposprays too."  
Alyssa Ogawa frowned, her expressive dark eyes showing her concern.  
"Are we expecting battle?"  
Beverly smiled encouragingly and shook her head.  
"No, but we will be patrolling the Neutral Zone and I happen  
to subscribe to the notion that it's better to be prepared."  
Sighing with relief, the nurse nodded and went to retrieve a PADD.  
Beverly entered her office, seated herself behind her desk and  
took a steadying breath.  
"Crusher to Picard."  
"Picard here."  
His voice was clipped and curt.  
"Captain I know you're busy, but could you spare me a few  
minutes?"  
There was a momentary silence before he replied.  
"Make it quick Doctor."  
Her hands fisted on her desk, Beverly plunged ahead.  
"I'll come right up. Crusher out."  
As the Doctor swiftly left Sickbay she called over her shoulder,  
"I'll be back soon Alyssa. You start and I'll help when I  
get back."  
The reply was lost as the determined medico stepped smartly through  
the corridors of the great ship. The turbolift deposited her on  
the Bridge and she cast a smile at Will as she pointed to the  
Ready Room door in query. He nodded his reply and she pressed  
the annunciator, knowing she would be summoned by his call.  
"Come."  
The doors sighed open and she paused at the threshold noting how  
tired her friend looked.  
"Doctor Crusher come inwhat can I do for you?"  
Beverly stood before his desk, her eyes roving over the PADDS  
strewn across the surface.  
"When was the last time you slept?"  
Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the ship didn't lift his eyes from  
the computer screen.  
"Doctor I'm rather pressed for time. What do you want?"  
Biting back an acerbic reply, Beverly placed her hands on the  
desktop and leaned forward.  
"Jean-Luc"  
With an irritated gesture, the Captain paused his work and glared  
up at his visitor.  
"Doctor?"  
Adopting a more formal stance, Beverly stood at attention and  
looked straight ahead.  
"Captain I requested your presence a month ago for your annual  
physical exam. You haven't come in yet and I wish to remind you  
that standing orders require that"  
"I know what the orders require Doctor. It is not convenient  
at this time. Perhaps when things are less"  
Beverly abandoned her posture and leaned over the desk.  
"Jean-Luc you haven't eaten or slept properly for days. This  
current alert could go on indefinitely! I want"  
His sudden standing took her unawares.  
"DoctorBeverly look I know I've been somewhat harried  
lately, but I really can't spare the time to come down to Sickbayat  
least not in the foreseeable future. However I can assure you  
that I will"  
Beverly held up her hands and stopped him.  
"Ok, I can understand that. Tell you what, you give me your  
word that you'll go to your quarters tonightthat you'll  
have a decent meal and a proper sleep in your own bedand  
I'll stop nagging you about the physical. Deal?"  
She worried briefly as his dark hazel eyes glittered dangerously,  
his face a mask of stone. When his shoulders relaxed almost imperceptibly,  
she knew he'd agree.  
He nodded once and muttered,  
"Agreed."  
She sighed happily and dropped the other shoe.  
"Good. I'll meet you in your quarters at 20.00 hours."  
Before he could protest she turned and left, he was still standing  
when the doors closed, a bemused expression gracing his handsome  
features.

 

 

 

 

The rest of Beverly's day passed uneventfully. Will  
finally appeared for his exam, then routine tasks ate up the time,  
her end of shift delayed by half an hour when a late patient came  
in with a dislocated shoulder. She was weary as she entered her  
cabin. Checking the time, she showered and changed into some comfortable  
off duty clothes and was outside the Captain's door at 20.10.  
When her repeated button pressing failed to make the Captain appear  
at the door she was about to enquire as to his whereabouts when  
the man himself rounded the corner near his door, his nose buried  
in a PADD.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
He stopped his feet and raised his head sharply, a look of mild  
annoyance on his face.  
"Doctor?"  
"We have an appointmentremember?"  
He frowned and shook his head, smiling ruefully.  
"Ah yes, so we do."  
They entered his quarters together and Beverly shooed him into  
his bedroom while she replicated their dinner. She was setting  
the table when he reappeared, making her sigh exasperatedly.  
"Still in uniform? Jean-Luc why don't you"  
He shook his head curtly and scowled.  
"You know better than that Beverly. This close to the Zone  
I have to be"  
The Doctor raised her hands.  
"I know, I knowready for anything. Are you going to  
sleep in it too?"  
His look of displeasure chastened the irritated Doctor.  
"I'm sorry Jean-Luc. Come on let's eat."  
With both officers tired, conversation was non-existent. Beverly  
watched as Jean-Luc struggled to finish the moderate meal she'd  
given him. Concerned, she frowned when he yawned and set down  
his cutlery. Knowing nagging would only provoke anger, she instead  
took his hand and gained his attention.  
"I'll clean up here. Why don't you go sit on the sofa and  
I'll bring you a cup of Earl Grey?"  
Nodding, he stood slowly and took the time to stretch, grimacing  
at the stiffness of his muscles. When Beverly returned from the  
replicator she was heartened to see her best friend smiling warmly  
at her. His deep voice was rough with fatigue, but it still sent  
a shiver down her spine.  
"Thank you Beverly, I'm sorry I'm not better company."  
She sat beside him and placed their drinks on the low table.  
"That's ok Jean-Luc, I understand. How long will we be on  
patrol?"  
She was surprised by the look of worry in his eyes.  
"To be honest I don't know. Headquarters has received information  
that the Romulans have deployed several ships close to the border.  
Of course we're in the dark as to their intent, but the mere presence  
of a fleet of war birds has Command worried. Our orders are to  
engage any vessel that encroaches into our spacethat and  
to gather as much information as we can, a task made almost impossible  
by their improved cloaking devices. They could be sitting right  
alongside and we wouldn't know."  
Beverly's eyes followed his as they gazed out the viewports at  
the streaking stars, highlighted against the blackness of space.  
"How long have Command known?"  
He sighed and rubbed his face.  
"Ten days."  
"So that's why we were pulled from escorting those colonists?  
I wondered about that, their ships weren't nearly well enough  
equipped for the journey they were undertaking. And the Exetershe's  
been re-directed too hasn't she?"  
Jean-Luc sat back and stretched his legs out in front of him.  
"Uh huh. John said they'd been ordered to Bajor to bolster  
our presence at the worm hole."  
"So that business about Kemming III was a red herring?"  
His nod was his answer. They sat in silence for several moments,  
each deep in thought. Beverly recovered first and gently rubbed  
his thigh.  
"Ok fair enough, but that doesn't mean you can't get a good  
night's sleep. Who's on duty?"  
"Data."  
"Right. You go and get into your sleep wear and I'll tuck  
you in."  
He sighed and shook his head.  
"Beverlyyou know I can't"  
She stood and placed her fists on her hips.  
"Don't make me order you!"  
He came abruptly to his feet with remarkable grace and speed,  
catching the Doctor unprepared.  
"Doctor!"  
She swallowed and stood her ground. In a quietly insistent voice  
she said,  
"I mean it Captain."  
He held her gaze, his jaw flexing. With a suddenness that startled  
her, her turned on his heel and stalked into his bedroom, the  
door whispering shut behind him.  
His anger was palpable, evident even though he was no longer in  
the room. Beverly took a claming breath and waited five minutes  
before approaching his bedroom. The door opened and she saw Jean-Luc  
dressed in a pair of dark blue silk shorts, his hands busy aligning  
his boots near the bed, his uniform neatly folded on the chair.  
He heard her come closer and turned to face her. Gesturing to  
himself, he sneered,  
"Satisfied?"  
Sighing, Beverly pointed to the bed.  
"I will be when you get in there."  
He half turned, but stopped and faced her again, his face settled  
in a deep frown.  
"Why do you do this to me Beverly? Why do you persist in"  
Becoming irritated, she gripped his shoulders, gently shaking  
them.  
"Because I care dammit!"  
His eyes became intense as he looked deeply into hers.  
"You care? For me or the Captain?"  
Shocked, Beverly felt anger building.  
"That's a stupid thing to ask! You know perfectly well that  
I care"  
She got no further. He was suddenly standing very close, his hands  
burying themselves in her hair. His breath washed over her lips  
as his face neared hers.  
"Show me."  
When their lips touched she shuddered as the electricity flashed  
through her body. When she didn't protest he deepened the kiss,  
his tongue easing open her mouth. With tentative strokes, his  
tongue caressed hers, becoming bolder as she fell into the sensations  
coursing through her. Her hands slid up his arms, but when they  
reached his shoulders she gripped him and pulled away. Closing  
her eyes and bowing her head she whispered urgently,  
"No"  
He gently lifted her head and gazed at her face, his voice broken  
with sorrow and frustration.  
"Why Beverlyfor God's sake tell me why?"  
She stepped back from him, her eyes still closed. Shaking her  
head she found her voice.  
"II can't. Goodnight Jean-Luc."  
He reached for her but she escaped his grasp and ignored his plea  
for her to stay. Her name, spoken with anger and despair was the  
last thing she heard as the doors to his quarters closed, leaving  
her out in the corridor.

 

 

 

 

"Blueyes I think dark blue"  
Beverly leaned forward looking at her feet. Thinking of that shade  
made her remember Jean-Luc's sleep shorts.  
"Dammit!"  
She straightened and took a calming breath. She was about to stand  
when the door annunciator sounded. A deep frown creased the alabaster  
skin of her brow. Irritated at the late caller, she asked,  
"Computer, who is at my door?"  
"Captain Jean-Luc Picard."  
Beverly clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Raising her voice  
slightly, she called out,  
"I'm in bed Captain."  
Through the speaker in her ceiling his baritone resounded.  
"Beverlywe need to talk. I want to apologise for"  
"I'm very tired Captain and I've got a busy day tomorrow.  
I think it best that we both get some sleep."  
The continued use of his rank irritated Jean-Luc. Hiding behind  
their respective positions was an old trick of Beverly's. He tried  
once more.  
"Beverlyplease"  
"Goodnight Captain."  
The channel closed and the Captain glowered.  
"Fuck!"  
Turning on his heel he marched to the nearest turbolift. Already  
dressed in uniform, he stated his destination.  
"Bridge!"

 

 

 

The next day Jean-Luc called a senior staff meeting.  
As his officers filed in, he studiously ignored Beverly as she  
took her seat, focussing instead on the obsidian top of the conference  
table. When everyone was seated, he raised his head and cleared  
his throat.  
"We have a situation. Starfleet headquarters contacted me  
last night to inform me that we will be patrolling the Zone for  
the interim. As to when we will be relievedI don't know.  
Admiral K'tok has told me that the Romulan Empire has been recently  
destabilised by internal strife. We don't know what faction is  
in charge of the fleet sent to the Zonethat's something  
we've been asked to find out."  
Will straightened and stroked his beard.  
"This could be tricky. If the fleet is under the control  
of the governmentwell I think we know what to expectstand  
off and chest thumping. But if it's under the auspices of some  
unknown groupwhat the hell are we supposed to do?"  
The Captain regarded his First Officer with equanimity.  
"We have been ordered to engage any ship which encroaches  
into our space."  
"That's it? What if it's the whole damn fleet? What about  
back up?"  
Jean-Luc shook his head and pursed his lips.  
"None in the foreseeable futurewe're on our own."  
Beverly could remain silent no longer.  
"But that's ludicrous Captain! We can't be expected to keep  
this whole sector safe by ourselveswe need help."  
Not making eye contact, Jean-Luc sighed.  
"I agree with you Doctor but our orders stand. Geordi how  
far have you got with our detection grid?"  
The brilliant Engineer scowled, his visor glinting in the light.  
"I've done what I can with the limited information we received.  
Captain I can't guarantee we will be able to detect themall  
I can hope at this point is that the tachyons spike as I hope  
they willif they don'twell we'll be blind."  
The Captain nodded and turned his attention to Data, the third  
in Command and the only android officer in Starfleet.  
"Data what are your thoughts?"  
He tilted his head considering his superior's question, a gesture  
not necessary but one he adopted to appear more human.  
"I agree with Geordi Captain. We have done the best we can  
with the available information."  
Jean-Luc looked around the table, still avoiding eye contact with  
Beverly.  
"Very well. Counsellor I want you to be aware of heightened  
stress amongst the crew. Arrange for as much off duty activity  
as you can under the circumstances. Doctor you'd better have Sickbay  
prepared for casualtiesI can only hope your preparations  
aren't necessary."  
He again cast his eyes over his senior staff and nodded once.  
"Dismissed."  
All rose except Beverly and the Captain. He sensed her reluctance  
to speak with him in front of the others and remained silent as  
his officers filed out. When they were alone, she reached for  
his hand, which he withdrew out of her reach.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
His eyes fixed on the tabletop, he responded,  
"Doctor?"  
She sighed and briefly shut her eyes.  
"You went back on duty last night didn't you."  
He said nothing, his face a mask, his hands fisted under the table.  
"I thought we had a deal? You eatget some decent rest"  
"Is there a point to this Doctor because I'm rather busy  
right now?"  
Annoyed with his obtuseness, Beverly stood suddenly and glared  
down at him.  
"Fine! Stew in your own juice CaptainI'll be in Sickbay!"  
She left swiftly her ire tainting the atmosphere of the room.  
Jean-Luc remained seated for only a few minutes before he abruptly  
stood, tugged down his jacket and exited the lounge. Striding  
onto the Bridge he barked,  
"ETA at the Zone Mr. Larkam?"  
The Ensign clearly felt his Captain's anger and responded with  
alacrity.  
"Two point three hours Sir!"  
All the Bridge personnel stiffened with tension as their most  
senior officer prowled around the stations, emanating angst. Will  
stood from the Command chair and watched his Captain, a frown  
upon his face. He felt the touch of a familiar caress in his mind.  
"Imzadi?"  
He sent back a subliminal message.  
"I don't knowsomething's wrong."  
His eyes sought and found the inky black eyes of Counsellor Deanna  
Troi. Her brow creased in worry, she followed the Captain's progress  
around the Bridge.  
She caught Will's attention and sent  
"He's furious about somethingI sense intense angerand  
despair. He wasn't like this during the briefingin fact  
he was almost unreadable to me. This is recentdidn't Beverly  
stay behind to speak with him?"  
Giving a surreptitious nod, Will kept his eyes on Jean-Luc.  
"Well something happened between them. Wait a minute."  
Will chanced a glance at his lover to find her eyes clouded as  
she cast her mind outwards seeking someone else. After a few minutes  
she centred herself and frowned.  
"Will? Beverly's in a state too. What the hell has happened?"  
Will gave a small shrug just as the Captain rounded the lower  
level of the Command centre. He glared at his First Officer and  
let his eyes slide over Deanna, glaring at her too, then he stopped  
with his fists on his hips.  
"You wanted to say something Number One?"  
Swallowing and feeling the waves of anger coming from his Captain,  
Will plucked up his courage.  
"Sir could I see you in the Ready Room please?"  
Jean-Luc stood perfectly still, his dark hazel eyes glittering  
dangerously. Abruptly he stalked past Will and entered his Ready  
Room, closely followed by his First Officer. Instead of sitting  
behind his desk, as was his custom, he turned to face his officer,  
his arms defensively folded across his chest. In a deadly quiet  
voice he said,  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Sirsomething's wrongvery wrong. Since you've  
come out of the loungeyou're angry Sirfurious in fact.  
Is there anything I can do?"  
After glaring at Will, Jean-Luc lowered his head and sighed. He  
unfolded his arms and allowed his body to relax, perching on his  
desk and gripping its edge.  
"It's nothing to concern you Number OneI'm sorry, I  
shouldn't have let it show."  
Will nodded and relaxed a little himself.  
"I see Captainbut if I can help"  
Jean-Luc shook his head and stood, once again the unflappable  
Captain Will knew so well.  
"No Will that won't be necessary, but thank you nonetheless.  
I will endeavour to be morecircumspect in future."  
Will recognised the subtle dismissal and turned to leave. He halted  
just shy of the door sensor.  
"Captainyou can talk to me about anythingyou  
know that?"  
Jean-Luc mustered a warm smile and nodded.  
"I knowthank you."  
Will nodded once and left. The Captain clenched his jaw briefly  
and shook his head brusquely.  
"You old fool Picard!"  
He rounded his desk and was soon ensconced in the mission briefing.

 

 

 

 

Beverly strode into Sickbay and had issued several  
curt orders before she realised her staff were casting sidelong  
glances at her. Taking a deep breath, she summoned a smile and  
adopted a more civil approach to her co-workers. She has just  
organised teams for projected triage when Deanna appeared at her  
side. The Doctor glanced at her, grimaced and attempted to walk  
away. Deanna would have none of it. Following the Doctor, she  
guided her into the office and waited until Beverly had taken  
her seat.  
"What's wrong?"  
Beverly huffed and flicked her hand at her friend.  
"Nothing! Nothing's wrongI'm justbusy."  
"Bullshit Beverly! You're so incensed I can feel you decks  
away! What happenedand don't tell me it didn't involve the  
Captain because he's as angry as you are."  
Shocked at Deanna's use of an expletive, Beverly swallowed her  
smart reply and instead considered giving the Counsellor an honest  
answer. She cogitated too long.  
"Beverly?"  
Groaning, the red head pulled one leg up and hugged her knee.  
"Oh Christ Deannait's so complicated! Last night I  
was in his cabinlateand I'd managed to get him to  
agree to eat and sleep properly. Next thing I know he was kissing  
meand I responded. I was shockedit was the last thing  
I expected. He was dead tired and worn out, yet here he was curling  
my toes."  
Deanna's eyebrows rose, but she kept her opinions to herself.  
"What did you do?"  
Beverly closed her eyes and grimaced.  
"Like I said I responded and he deepened the kiss. It was  
getting very heated when I stopped it. I pulled away and said  
something likeno I can'tand left."  
"Did you want to leave?"  
Beverly was silent for some minutes and Deanna gave her the time  
to collect her thoughts.  
"No. In fact I've thought about it for a long timetoo  
damn long."  
She sighed deeply.  
"It's just that"  
When she'd drifted in silence for a while, Deanna gently spoke.  
"What happened then?"  
"Oh I went back to my quarters, got changed and was sitting  
contemplating my toes when he turned up and wanted to talk to  
me."  
Deanna frowned and plexed, waiting for the emotional spike the  
memory elicited dissipate in her friend.  
"What did you do?"  
Beverly sighed again and rubbed her face with her elegant hands.  
"I shut him out completely. I ignored his pleas and cut him  
off at the knees. I wouldn't be surprised if he never speaks to  
me again."  
Deanna tilted her head and watched the sorrow creep across the  
planes of her friend's face.  
"I think your friendship with him is stronger than that Beverly.  
Give it time."  
The Doctor opened her eyes and Deanna saw they glittered with  
unshed tears.  
"MaybeI hope so DeannaI can't think of what my  
life would be like without himIoh GodI love  
himI just can't seem tooh God what a mess!"  
She closed her eyes, loosening two tears that coursed down her  
cheeks. Lowering her head, she didn't hear her friend move from  
the chair to wrap her arm around her.  
"Time Beverlythat's all either of you need. Perhaps  
after this alert is over"  
Beverly nodded and straightened, already denying her loss of control.  
She gently shrugged out of the embrace and stood, smoothing her  
uniform. Deanna, used to Beverly's coping methods wasn't offended.  
She stood back and watched as the Doctor composed herself.  
"You'll be ok?"  
A rueful smile emerged and Beverly nodded.  
"I know who to see if I'm not."  
Deanna shook her head and laughed.  
"Ha! That'll be the day!"  
The two friends went back into Sickbay and Deanna gave Beverly's  
hand a quick squeeze. The Doctor winked at her and watched her  
leave. Smiling grimly she went back to her work.

 

 

 

 

The patrol had been quiet so far. For the last two days  
the Enterprise had been casting her net of tachyons, hoping to  
register the presence of War Birds. Beverly had had no contact  
with the Bridge, but late in the afternoon of the third day she  
felt she should give her Captain a proper report of the health  
of his crew. She undertook her journey to the Bridge with some  
trepidation, clutching her PADD as if it were a lifeline.  
Will was occupying the Command Chair when she entered and he lifted  
his chin, pointing to the Ready Room.  
In a quiet voice he muttered,  
"He's been in there about four hours."  
Beverly frowned and moved closer.  
"Has he been eating? Sleeping?"  
The big man shrugged his shoulders.  
"To be honest I don't know for sure. He orders the crew to  
eat and sleep, but I don't know if he takes his own advice."  
The Doctor nodded and approached the door. When she'd pressed  
the annunciator twice and still it went unanswered, she used her  
override to enter. The Captain was sleeping soundly on the sofa,  
a plate with a half eaten sandwich and a PADD balanced on his  
chest. She noticed an obviously cold cup of tea on the floor and  
shook her head when she saw how slim he'd become. His uniform  
was actually baggy on his lean frame. She knelt beside him and  
gently shook his shoulder.  
"Hey."  
He inhaled sharply, his eyes cracking open. He would've sat up  
but he realised just in time that he had articles perched on his  
chest. His large hands gathered the items and he sat up slowly,  
swinging his legs around until he was seated properly and facing  
his visitor. His first attempt at speaking was aborted as he cleared  
his throat. Frowning, he tried again.  
"Doctor?"  
"How long have you been asleep?"  
He stood and moved to his desk, turning the terminal.  
"I was going to have something to eat and study that PADD  
at11.30."  
Beverly smiled softly and stood beside him.  
"And it's now 15.45. What does that tell you?"  
He scowled and rounded his desk, putting some distance between  
them.  
"It tells me I've wasted enough time and that I should apply  
myself to my dutiesas should you Doctor. Why are you here?"  
Pursing her lips and swallowing her annoyance, Beverly sat in  
front of him and placed her PADD on the desk.  
"I came to give you an in depth report on the crew's condition."  
He nodded curtly and held his hand out. She passed him the PADD  
and he made a show of bringing up the required information. Reading  
it for a while, he said, without looking at her,  
"Ah yes, this is quitecomplete. I'll let you know what  
I think. Is there anything else?"  
Beverly's face gave him a tender look and she reached across the  
desk for his hand. He settled his hands on his lap and stared  
at the terminal.  
"Jean-Luc"  
His eyes, when they met hers were hard and full of hurt.  
"What Doctor? What could you possibly say to me to make me  
feel better?"  
Abruptly Beverly withdrew her hand and sat up straight, her face  
a professional mask.  
"Captain as CMO I am ordering you to your quarters for a  
decent meal and a good night's rest. I will inform the First Officer  
of my orders and I expect you to comply."  
Bringing his hands to the desktop, he couldn't stop them forming  
fists. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, willing the angerthe  
outrageto subside. When he felt in control he muttered,  
"Very well. Am I to be allowed to return to duty tomorrow?"  
Still maintaining her icy visage, Beverly intoned,  
"After you report to Sickbay for a complete physical. If  
I'm satisfied with the outcome, then yes, you may return to duty."  
His deep baritone now soft and deadly, he asked,  
"And if you aren't?"  
"Then I'll address that when I come to it."  
He sniffed derisively and stood.  
"You realise that I will enter my strenuous objections to  
thisunnecessary course of action?"  
"So noted Captain. I trust you will report directly to your  
quartersor do you require an escort?"  
Now icy cold, the Captain ground out,  
"That will not be necessary."  
"Very well Captain. Goodnight."  
Beverly held her breath until she was out of the room. She stopped  
long enough to tell Will of her decision, then left the Bridge  
and hurried to her quarters. She only just made it to her toilet  
before she lost her lunch.

 

 

 

Jean-Luc was seated on the sofa, clad in  
his sleep shorts and dressing gown, reading a PADD. It was late  
and he frowned when the annunciator sounded. He stood and called,  
"Come."  
The doors whispered open to reveal Beverly Crusher, dressed in  
off duty clothes, her hands behind her back.  
"May I come in?Or would you rather vaporise me on the  
spot?"  
He nodded slowly, though his eyes were hard.  
She entered and made her way to the viewports, choosing to stare  
at the stars rather than face him. He stood his ground, opting  
to watch her.  
"You must realise I had only your well being in mind when  
I issued those orders. I meant no offence."  
"Yet you issued them, knowing how I would feel about them."  
She turned to face him, her arms hugging her chest. Lowering her  
face she muttered,  
"You and I both know there's more to this than your pride."  
His silence made her look at him. What she saw made her shudder.  
His face was a mask of pain, haunted eyes sought to rest on something  
calming. His arms hung limply at his sides, his shoulders slumped.  
She stepped towards him and his head came up abruptly, a look  
of hurt defiance in his eyes.  
His voice was strained, cracking with emotion.  
"As I said beforewhat could you possibly say to me  
to make me feel any better? You shut me outyou"  
"I know! And I hate myself for doing it! Look Jean-Luc I  
don't have the answers you seek, but I can tell you I careI  
care deeply"  
He stepped up to her and took her forearms in his hands. Dipping  
his head to catch her eyes, he implored,  
"Tell me! Tell me how much you care."  
Dredging up all her courage, Beverly lifted her chin and faced  
him. Summoning her voice she said breathily,  
"I love you."  
His body frozein fact he stopped breathing. His piercing  
eyes bored into hers and his grip of her arms became almost painful.  
"You what?"  
She swallowed and repeated herself.  
"I love youI have for a long time."  
He surprised her by suddenly releasing her and striding to the  
centre of the room. He stood for a moment with his back to her  
and she feared what his reaction would be. Slowly turning, she  
was relieved to see his face had softened; in fact he tilted his  
head and half smiled.  
"You love me?"  
She hugged herself again and nodded.  
"Uh huh."  
"Then why..?"  
With a huff of exasperation, Beverly circumnavigated the table  
and sat heavily on the sofa.  
"I don't know! Every time we go thereI panic!"  
He approached her slowly, as if sidling up to a scared animal  
that might bolt at a moment's notice. Sitting gently he turned  
to her and spoke in his softest voice.  
"Beverlyif you feel as I dothen we should explore  
those feelings. We should feel free to express ourselves, to experiment  
with each otherif it's time you want, I won't rush you.  
I'm a patient man Beverlyyou know that. I've waited thirty  
years, I can wait some more."  
Beverly sighed, an unwanted spike of anger boiled under her skin  
and she was at a loss to understand why. Shaking her head quickly,  
she sought to ease his worries.  
"It's not that. Look if I understood it, I could explain  
it to you, but I don't. All I know is, every time we try to initiate  
something more than what we already haveI feelafraid."  
He sighed and clasped his hands in his lap.  
"Are you afraid of losing our friendship?"  
"Maybe. It would be disastrous if we tried for something  
more and failed. Where would our friendship be then?"  
"But Beverly we could spend the rest of our lives conjecturing  
about 'what if's.' If we don't try, we'll never know."  
Shaking her head, Beverly stood.  
"That's just it Jean-LucI don't know if I'm willing  
to try! Lookright now isn't the ideal time to be dealing  
with this. How about, when the current alert is over and we return  
to more normal missions, we get together and talk about this over  
a bottle of wine?"  
Jean-Luc stood and stepped close to her, so close she could smell  
his clean warm scent. Rattled, she stepped back and took a deep  
breath. Seeing her discomfort, Jean-Luc relaxed and stepped back  
also.  
"And in the meantime?"  
She risked a glance at his eyes and sighed at the love she saw  
there, swirling in their depths.  
"In the meantime we do our jobs and look out for each other."  
He allowed a sardonic smile.  
"So it's business as usual then?"  
His playfulness, albeit forced, warmed her. Her own smile appearing,  
she winked at him.  
"Uh huhand I'll see you in Sickbay first thing tomorrowafter  
you get a good night's sleep."  
He lowered his head and studied his bare feet.  
"As you wish Doctor."  
She moved to leave, but as she passed him, she gripped his arm  
and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.  
"Don't forget Jean-LucI do love you."  
He nodded thoughtfully and half turned to watch her leave.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
She turned to him and, as the doors closed, blew him a kiss.  
He stood for a full ten minutes deep in thought before finally  
shaking himself free of his reverie. Half an hour later he was  
in bed, but sleep took a long while to claim him.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning saw the Captain sitting in his  
briefs on a biobed in his private room in Sickbay. Alone, he was  
waiting for Beverly to return with the results of the battery  
of tests she'd conducted over the course of the morning. Already  
irritated, he glowered at the nurse who came in to collect a PADD  
and sneered when he enquired if the Captain would like a drink.  
He was about to call the Doctor when she wandered in, her attention  
firmly fixed on a tricorder. She detached the module from the  
instrument and waved it about his torso, frowning and inputting  
some instructions. He was forming an indignant complaint, when  
she pushed on his shoulder and said absently,  
"Lie down."  
With nothing else to do but comply, Jean-Luc scowled again and  
swivelled on the bed, bringing his feet up and doing as she requested.  
There followed a lengthy exploration of his lower abdomen, endured  
in silence by the angry man. Abruptly, Beverly snapped the tricorder  
closed and replaced the module. Jean-Luc glared at her and said  
through gritted teeth,  
"Can I sit up now?"  
Lost in thought, Beverly stared sightlessly at him, then gathered  
her thoughts and said lightly,  
"Of course you can."  
He sniffed derisively and straightened his back.  
"Are you finished? Can I get out of here?"  
"What? Oh nonot yet. I want to take some blood."  
He snarled.  
"Dammit Doctor, I've been here all morning! When are these  
bloody tests going to be completed?"  
Startled, Beverly gaped, then glared.  
"You can go when I say so! Now sit still and be patient."  
He was about to remonstrate with her when she placed a hypo syringe  
against his neck and withdrew 20mls of blood. He winced and rubbed  
his neck, an action completely ignored by the Doctor. She went  
to the computer and entered the blood sample, watching the monitor  
keenly. She seemed satisfied with the results because she turned  
to the Captain and said,  
"Ok you can get dressed now. Come and see me in my office  
when you're ready."  
She ignored his glare and his grumbled, "It's about time."  
And left him to dress.  
Scant minutes later he was seated in her office, tapping his fingers  
on her desk.  
She came in shortly but he addressed her even before she sat.  
"Well what are the results? Can I return to duty?"  
Sighing, Beverly laid a PADD on the desk and took the time to  
brush her hair back behind her ears, all the time further irritating  
her Captain.  
"Doctor!"  
"Captain! For God's sake be patient will you!"  
Jean-Luc slumped back in his chair, folding his arms across his  
chest and bowing to the inevitable.  
"So tell me."  
"Ok. Your sleep last night did you a power of good, but it  
wasn't enough. Also, your blood sugar is low, muscle fibres are  
weak and your immune system is slightly depressed. All in allyou've  
been cutting it too fine. A man of you age"  
"What about my age?!"  
"As I was sayinga man of your age should take greater  
care of himself if he wishes to function at the optimum. In short,  
eat better mealsmore frequentlyand get better rest,  
also more frequently."  
Jean-Luc sat up and tugged on his jacket.  
"Fine. I'll eat better and get more sleep. Now, may I return  
to duty?"  
"Jean-Luc"  
"Beverly"  
The Doctor sighed expansively and raised her hands.  
"Ok you can return to duty. BUTif I find you've been  
ignoring my adviceI'll remove you from command and restrict  
you to quarters. Understood?"  
He nodded curtly and stood.  
"There will be a briefing this afternoon. Will you attend?"  
She looked up at him, so handsome and oozing authority.  
"Yes, I'll be there."  
She watched him leave and sighed.  
"Dammit Jean-Luc, why don't you look after yourself? Why  
do I...?"  
Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. Sitting up straight she  
shook her head.  
"Is that it? Is it that I can only see him as a Doctor sees  
a patient? Am I capable of caring for him as a lover? Or is my  
interest in his well being purely driven by my instinct as a Doctor?  
No! I love himdon't I? Surely I would care for him as a  
friendregardless of my profession? Oh Godwhat a mess!"  
With exaggerated movements she picked up her stylus and threw  
it across the room, vaguely disappointed when it didn't break.

 

 

 

 

There followed three days of tense patrolling.  
Every anomaly was scrutinised, each blip in their sensors investigated.  
Late in the afternoon Jean-Luc was sitting in the Command Chair  
reading a report when an alarm triggered from the science station.  
The Lieutenant at the station reported to his Captain.  
"Sir, we have an irregularity in the tachyon grid."  
Jean-Luc was on his feet immediately.  
"Commander LaForge to the Bridge! Where Lieutenant?"  
"Port quarter Sir, bearing 02.7 mark 03.8, six thousand metres."  
Jean-Luc called over his shoulder,  
"Will, target our sensors on that area."  
The turbolift doors sighed open and Geordi stepped onto the Bridge.  
Going straight to the science station, he checked the readings  
then stepped up to the engineering station.  
"Captain we have dissipation of ions. There's something theresomething  
big."  
Jean-Luc stood behind Geordi and muttered,  
"Big enough to be a cloaked War Bird?"  
The Chief Engineer studied his read outs and slowly nodded.  
"Yes Captain I think so."  
Straightening, Jean-Luc caught Will's eye and nodded. The First  
Officer stood and called out,  
"Red alert! Shields up!"  
The Captain glanced at his young helm officer and smiled grimly.  
"Maintain course and speed Ensign."  
A tremulous "Aye Sir." Was heard as the Captain directed  
his attention to the monitors.  
"What is it doing Geordi?"  
A slight pause then the Engineer responded.  
"It's mirroring us Captain. Same course, same speed."  
"How far on our side of the Zone are we Mr. Data?"  
"Two thousand kilometres Sir."  
Jean-Luc gently rubbed his fingers over his lower lip.  
"Hmm. Close, but definitely on our side. Ensign Garnsworthy,  
one half a degree turn to starboard, same speed."  
"Aye Sir."  
The mighty ship made her leisurely turn and Jean-Luc waited for  
Geordi's assessment.  
"It's turning too Captain, exactly one half a degree to starboard."  
The Captain thought for a moment then said in a quiet voice,  
"Ensign Garnsworthy, rotate the ship through the axis, using  
thrusters only, until you reach the coordinates I'm putting through  
to your board, then come to a dead stop."  
"Aye Sir."  
The Bridge crew watched as the stars slowly swept across the screen.  
"And now Mr. LaForge, how are we positioned in relation to  
our bogey?"  
"It's directly off our bow Sir, six thousand metres."  
"Very good. Now Geordi, I want you to emit a low level ion  
burst through the forward deflector dish."  
"Captain?"  
Jean-Luc stood beside his Chief and leaned against the console.  
"We were expecting a spike in the tachyons, weren't we?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"And did we get any?"  
Geordi grinned, seeing where his brilliant Captain was heading.  
"No Captain, all we got was a disturbance and ion dissipation."  
"So?"  
"We send out a low level burst of ions and hope that we will  
silhouette the ship behind the tachyons."  
Jean-Luc patted the dark Engineer on the shoulder.  
"Quite so Commander. At your convenience Mr. LaForge."  
As Geordi worked his magic with the instruments, Jean-Luc strolled  
down to stand before the viewscreen with Will. The big man stroked  
his beard and sighed.  
"They might not like being discovered."  
"They're in our space Will. They're very lucky I'm a patient  
man or they may have had a volley of quantum torpedoes to deal  
with."  
Geordi's voice drifted down from his station.  
"We're ready Captain."  
"Very good Commander. Make it so."  
Through their feet, the deck plates vibrated as the ship emitted  
the ion burst. Within seconds the sinister shape of a Romulan  
War Bird appeared as if shielded by sparkling blue dust.  
"Well well, what have we here?"  
Data frowned at his Captain, taking him far too literally.  
"It is a War Bird Captain."  
"Thank you Data. Hail them Mr. Carstairs."  
The pretty Lieutenant at Tactical busied over her console.  
"I have them Sir."  
"On screen."  
Jean-Luc braced his feet and faced the viewscreen. The image flickered  
briefly before a clear picture emerged. An elderly female Romulan  
Commander peered at the Captain, before nodding slightly.  
"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise.  
To whom am I speaking?"  
"Commander Ralok of the T' Ronne. Your reputation precedes  
you CaptainI am honoured."  
Jean-Luc bowed his head at the compliment and paced a few steps,  
his hands behind his back.  
"Tell me Commanderwhat are you doing in Federation  
space?"  
Ralok smiled and tilted her head.  
"Let me ask you a question Captain. How did you detect us?"  
The Captain stopped pacing and turned to the screen, his smile  
vanishing.  
"I must inform you Commander, my orders are to engage any  
vessel that encroaches into our space. I ask you againwhat  
are you doing in Federation space?"  
The bravado seemed to leave the Romulan in stages. First she scowled  
and turned her back. She stalked to her Command Chair and seated  
herself before barking several orders to her crew. Then she sighed  
and slumped.  
"This is difficult Picard. I take it you are aware of theinternal  
upheavalsthe Empire has suffered recently?"  
Jean-Luc straightened his back and folded his arms.  
"I am aware of it, although I have no details."  
The Romulan waved her hand.  
"It's over and order has been restored, but unfortunately  
some younghot headedCommanders took it upon themselves  
to abscond with some War Birds, intent on causing trouble with  
the Federationand anyone else they can find. My orders,  
and those of my fellow Commanders is to find them and bring them  
homeand I'm not so proud that I wouldn't ask for your assistance."  
Jean-Luc studied the deck a moment, ordering his thoughts.  
"So you were using us as bait? Waiting to see if we were  
attacked, then come to our aid?"  
"More or less Captain. What's most important is that we round  
up thesemalcontentsbefore they do any damage. Will  
you help us?"  
"Will you give us assistance in detection? We will need something  
better than that which we employ now."  
The old Romulan straightened and sniffed.  
"It seemed to work well enough!"  
Jean-Luc unfolded his arms and placed his fists on his hips.  
"I will help you if you will help us."  
The woman stared at the Captain as if trying to peer into his  
very soul. Abruptly she nodded.  
"Very well Captain! I will send information you may find  
useful."  
"Thank you Commander. Now tell me, where are we likely to  
find theserebels?"  
"Ah we've been working on that. Our last data package puts  
them nearby, perhaps only a few parsecs distant."  
Jean-Luc frowned and scratched his cheek.  
"But if that's so surely they would have us on their scanners  
by now?"  
"Oh most certainly Captain. But they're very skittish, very  
young. They will be over cautious, after all they will identify  
you as the Flagship of your fleet. They won't approach you until  
they're certain of victory."  
"I see. How many ships are we talking about?"  
"Three Captain, all War Birds."  
The hand he rubbed over his bare scalp demonstrated Jean-Luc's  
worry.  
"And the crews Commander, what are they like?"  
"Mostly untrained, idealistic young men and women, more interested  
in politics that space battles."  
"So we have three hot headed young Commanders, staffed by  
idealistic, untrained juveniles, flying around in fully armed  
War Birds with a chip on their shoulders and a grudge to settle?  
Not a very stable group would you say Commander?"  
The Romulan chuckled and grinned at her counterpart.  
"Is that what they call understatement? If it is you have  
a talent for it!"  
The Captain summoned a smile of his own.  
"So how many ships are out looking for them?"  
"Eight in all. What with the unrest, we're stretched pretty  
thin. Eight ships along the entire Zonewell I think you  
understand."  
"Indeed I do."  
Will stepped closer to his Captain and said sotto voce,  
"We have their information Sir."  
Jean-Luc tugged on his jacket and smiled at the Commander.  
"Well it seems we have some study to do. I take it you will  
stay cloaked and within easy reach?"  
The older woman nodded.  
"Yes Captain I think that would be best. I will alert you  
if I learn anything new."  
"Thank You Commander Ralok. Picard out."  
Jean-Luc turned to his First Officer and sighed.  
"Well Number One let's get busy. Have all relevant staff  
brought up to speed on the new informationI want to be able  
to scan for those cloaked ships ASAP. Senior briefing at10.00  
hours."  
"Aye Sir."

 

 

 

 

As Jean-Luc finished relating his encounter with  
the Romulan Commander, the staff not at the meeting shifted in  
their seats. Beverly snorted and shook her head.  
"So we're to be baitfor a bunch of surly young Romulans  
with more interest in destroying us than returning peace to their  
planet?"  
The Captain nodded, his eyes watching the rest of his senior staff.  
"We will, of course, have an updated method of detecting  
themhopefully well before they decide to risk challenging  
us."  
Data lifted one finger and cocked his head.  
"Captain I fail to understand why these rebel Commanders  
would want to embark on their present course. Would it not be  
more beneficial to their cause to return home and accept punishment  
for what they have done?"  
His sardonic smile prompted Data to surreptitiously attempt one  
himself.  
"Oh I think they would rather be punished for destroying  
the Federation Flagship than just absconding with the ships. To  
date all they've done is steal some ships. Until they actually  
attack usor anyone else for that matter, they're not in  
all that much trouble. It's amazing what can be forgiven when  
the age of the perpetrator is taken into account."  
Will grimaced and placed his hands on the table.  
"If they hadn't promoted those kids so earlywhy the  
hell did their Command structure think they were ready anyway?"  
Jean-Luc shrugged.  
"You must remember Number One, their planet has been strife  
torn for years now. Who ever controlled the fleet was always going  
to hold sway in the government; perhaps thoseyoungsterswere  
well connected? Who knows? The point is they are now our problem.  
Geordi how well will our sensors work with the new configurations?"  
The Engineer looked at his Captain, a wide grin slowly appearing.  
"With what the Romulans gave uswe should be able to  
see them within our normal sensor rangeAND I've been given  
their warp signatures. At least if we get into battle we won't  
be firing on ourfriends."  
The Captain nodded, pursing his lips.  
"Now we have to remember there are three of them and one  
of us. I'm not too keen on relying on Ralokher assurances  
were very sincere but I'd rather depend on old-fashioned preparedness.  
Will I want a new series of manoeuvres to augment what we already  
have. Bear in mind that we may be complicated by another ship  
wanting to be involved. Try to give us an autonomous approach,  
with enough room to defend ourselves adequately."  
"Yes Captain."  
"Data I would like you to study the weaknesses of the War  
Birdscan we take out their weapons and shields without maximum  
damage? Considering the age of the crews, I don't want to inflict  
unnecessary casualties. If we can quickly disable these ships  
and hand them over to the Romulans it will greatly enhance our  
standing with their government. Counsellorhow is the crew  
taking the duration of the alert?"  
Deanna straightened and answered her Captain.  
"As well as can be expected Captain. I have had a few nervous  
crew drop by for reassurance, but it's usually newer members,  
not the more seasoned officers."  
Jean-Luc nodded then turned his attention to Beverly.  
"And you Doctor Crusher. How is Sickbay?"  
She flashed him a warm smile and nodded.  
"Fine Captain. We're as ready as we can be."  
Placing his hands flat on the tabletop, Jean-Luc let his eyes  
wander to each of his staff. Nodding decisively, he said,  
"Very well, dismissed."

 

 

 

 

 

For five days they trawled up and down their designated  
section of the Zone, occasionally running close to the border,  
at other times allowing themselves to drift further away. During  
the tense hours the crew acquitted themselves admirably. It was  
with great satisfaction that Jean-Luc read the reports of his  
department heads. So far, all was well. As for himself, he kept  
his promise to Beverly, eating properly and getting adequate sleep.  
On the morning of the sixth day the officer at tactical shattered  
the calm of the Bridge.  
"I have a contact Captain! Sirmake that multiple contacts.  
One is just inside the Zone, one is eighty thousand kilometres  
in front of us and the other is seventy-five thousand kilometres  
behind us. Both the fore and aft contacts are in Federation space."  
Jean-Luc turned to his First Officer and raised his eyebrow.  
"What do you think Number One? Upgrade from yellow alert?"  
Will craned his head up and asked,  
"Are they on the move?"  
Checking his console took only seconds.  
"Aye Sir. The fore and aft contacts are approaching, the  
one in the Zone is keeping pace with us."  
Will smirked and leaned towards his Captain.  
"Trying for a triangular attack?"  
Jean-Luc sighed.  
"Most probably. They will have us on their scanners so we  
may as well react accordingly. Red alert! Shields up."  
Will chuckled.  
"They're probably trying to figure out how we detected them  
so early."  
Jean-Luc sniffed and asked Data,  
"Is our friend still hanging around?"  
"Yes Sir, six thousand kilometres to starboard, same course,  
same speed."  
"Very good. Tactical ETA to contacts?"  
"Five minutes Captain."  
"Hail them."  
Jean-Luc studied his boots as he waited; his ankles crossed elegantly,  
his fingers meshed in his lap.  
"No response Sir."  
"Again Ensign."  
"Aye"  
Data sat up suddenly and turned to his Captain.  
"Sir the forward vessel has fired."  
Jean-Luc frowned and looked at Will.  
"From this distance? They are keen. Evasive manoeuvres helm."  
The huge ship lazily swung out of the way as the torpedoes streaked  
by, but the projectiles turned tightly and retargeted them.  
"Helm hard to port!"  
Just as the Enterprise lurched aside, the torpedoes crossed paths  
and aligned themselves with each other. Again turning quickly,  
they angled in under the Starship and deliberately annihilated  
themselves in one vast blast. The great ship was blown off her  
path and shuddered as the shock waves buffeted her. On the Bridge  
the occupants held on as the lights dimmed and the inertial dampeners  
went briefly off line. Jean-Luc spun in his chair and said tightly,  
"ETA?"  
"Eighty seconds Sir. Incoming!"  
"From where?"  
"Aftand ahead! Four torpedoes Sir and they're firing  
their phasers."  
"Helm execute Picard gamma now!"  
"Aye Sir."  
Still clutching their seats, the crew were thrown about as the  
ship strained to take the evasive actions her Captain had ordered.  
They eluded the torpedoes momentarily, but couldn't escape the  
raking phaser fire that splattered against their shields.  
Staring at the viewscreen, Jean-Luc shouted,  
"Target both ships! Return fire at vulnerable areas. Full  
phasers and photon torpedoes! Fire!"  
One of the huge green ships sliced through the space in front  
of them, spitting fire and torpedoes. As did the first, the missiles  
ran in pairs, seeking to link up to inflict the most damage they  
could. Two massive blasts shook the Enterprise, wrenching loose  
a vent in the ceiling above Jean-Luc's chair. He was getting to  
his feet when another blast rocked the ship causing him to lose  
his balance. Toppling backwards, he struck his head on the side  
of the chair and the vent fell across his head and chest, pinning  
him to the floor. Will glanced at his fallen Captain then at the  
viewscreen. The two War Birds were crisscrossing around them,  
harrying and hurling fire at a furious rate.  
"Shields are weakeningdown to seventy-eight percent!"  
Will gritted his teeth.  
"Helm get us out of here!"  
He felt the ship groan as another rivet pulling turn was executed.  
As they jumped to warp, he knelt beside his Captain and heaved  
the vent to one side. Blood covered the Captain's face and he  
was unconscious.  
"Medical emergency on the Bridge! The Captain is injured!"  
Beverly was treating a burn victim from Engineering when the call  
came through. She froze and Doctor Selar appeared at her side.  
Beverly drew strength from the Vulcan's calm.  
"Doctor Crusher I will take control of Sickbay. You go to  
the Bridge."  
She was out the door in an instant, followed by three of her staff.  
Blanking her mind to the ramifications of the emergency, she concentrated  
on getting to the scene as quickly as possible. The turbolift  
doors opened to a dimmed, messy Bridge. Smoke drifted from exploded  
consoles and crewmembers sat or stood in dazed shock. She saw  
Will kneeling beside the body of her best friend. Her feet carried  
her the requisite distance, but she didn't remember how.  
Deploying her tricorder, she scanned the unconscious man and sighed  
as she read the results.  
"It's all right Willhe'll be ok."  
She took a swab and cleaned the blood from his face as he slowly  
came around. One of his hands raised to his head and his eyes  
opened.  
"Steady Captain, you've taken a knock to the head. Just lie  
still and"  
He scowled at the Doctor and grabbed Will's arm.  
"Help me up."  
"But Captain"  
"I said help me up!"  
He stood groggily, one hand holding Will, the other exploring  
the back of his head.  
"Report!"  
"We're on the run. Tactical where are they?"  
"On our tail Sir. In fact they're powering weaponsHold  
on!"  
The ship took a direct hit astern, lifting her and shoving her  
forward violently. Will, Beverly and Jean-Luc pitched forward  
and fell to their knees. Jean-Luc recovered and staggered over  
to the helm.  
"Execute a reverse barrel roll!"  
"Captain? We're at warp five"  
"Do it!"  
The Enterprise suddenly heaved up and rolled completely over,  
the metal shrieking in protest. The occupants were thrown to the  
floor and another console exploded in a shower of sparks. The  
pursuing War Birds shot under them and peeled off to port and  
starboard.  
"Quantum torpedoes, full spread! Target and fire!"  
The bright green balls of fire chased the enemy, the blossom of  
explosion staggering both vessels.  
"We got them Sirthey're dead in the water."  
"Come about and drop to one quarter impulse. Tactical contact  
Ralok."  
"Captain one of the ships is attempting to target us."  
"Tactical aim at their weapons and take them out."  
"Aye Sir."  
As the Enterprise slowly circled her prey, orange energy snaked  
out and, with great precision, destroyed the weapons of both ships.  
"Captain, I have Commander Ralok."  
"On screen."  
A grinning Romulan appeared.  
"That was very entertaining Captain! Well played."  
Jean-Luc wiped a thumb across the trickle of blood that ran down  
his face.  
"I would've appreciated a little help Commander."  
"I thought you might, but I decided to keep an eye on the  
ship in the Zone. A third adversary would havecomplicated  
matters."  
"Indeed. Well now that you have these two, what now?"  
"Actually Captain I would be grateful if you could help us  
tow them to the Zone. I can't handle both of them, and my help  
can't cross into your space. I"  
Jean-Luc tiredly held up one hand.  
"Say no more Commander. Allow us some time to repair our  
damage and we'll give you aid. Picard out."  
As he turned to survey his Bridge, Beverly came up to him and  
took his arm.  
"I want you in Sickbay Captain."  
"Doctor"  
"Captain! You have two head wounds that need closing and  
I want to do a full neurological workup."  
"Beverly I'm finejust a mild headache. Please let me  
set things to order here, then I'll come down."  
The Doctor was shaking her head vehemently when Jean-Luc squeezed  
her arm and whispered,  
"Beverlyplease?"  
She looked at him, cast her eyes around her and sighed.  
"Dammit Jean-Luc if it was anyone else"  
He mouthed, "Thank you." And she turned to see how her  
staff was doing with the other injuries around them. Those that  
needed it were taken to Sickbay; the rest patched up and allowed  
to stay on duty. Will sidled up to his Captain and muttered,  
"You'll pay for that."  
Jean-Luc sighed and nodded.  
"Tell me about it."

 

 

 

Five hours later a weary, pain hampered Captain  
strolled into Sickbay. He winced under the bright lights and absently  
rubbed his temples, flexing his jaw and rolling his right shoulder.  
Beverly caught his motion and went straight to him.  
"Right youI want you stripped to the waist and on that  
biobed."  
Jean-Luc grimaced and sighed.  
"Doctor reallyall I have is a headache. It's nothing  
I can assure you"  
"Yes well you'll forgive me if I reserve my judgement until  
I do a full scan. Now will you take off your tops and get on the  
bed?"  
Grumbling ineffectively, the Captain gingerly doffed his upper  
clothing and hitched himself onto the biobed. Beverly's first  
scan confirmed her suspicions.  
"Just a headache? The pain indicator is way up. You must  
be suffering."  
He sniffed and closed his eyes as the hypospray delivered its  
load of analgesics. As the pain receded he sighed and opened his  
eyes, garnering a smile for his best friend.  
"Better?"  
He nodded and pressed along his right collarbone with his fingertips,  
earning him a slap from the Doctor.  
"Stop that! Sit still while I complete the scans."  
As she ran the module around his head, Beverly called out to Alyssa  
Ogawa,  
"I need an auto suture and a tissue regenerator. Then set  
up for a level three neurological scan."  
"Aye Doctor."  
Jean-Luc bowed his head and sighed, eliciting a scowl from the  
red head.  
"Beverly is all that really necessary? I'm sure it's just  
a bump."  
Still keeping her eyes on the tricorder, she muttered,  
"And just where did you obtain your medical degree?"  
It was the Captain's turn to scowl. He crossed his arms and tucked  
in his chin.  
"Fine! Have it your way."  
He sat still while the gashes on the back of his head and brow  
were sealed, Then Beverly surprised him by finding some very tender  
areas on his right upper chest.  
"What the hell?"  
"Bruising Jean-Luc. When I came onto the Bridge, Will was  
lifting a nasty looking heavy vent off your head and chest."  
She bowed her head and her voice descended into a painful whisper.  
"You were just lying there, your face covered in bloodI  
thought"  
He reached for her hands and sought to assure her.  
"Heyit's all right. You'd have to hit my head harder  
than that to do any damage."  
Anger flashing in her eyes, she pulled away and hissed,  
"It's not funny dammit! I thought you were dead! Do you have  
any idea what that's like? Thinking the one you love has died  
and you can't do a damn thing about it?"  
Taken aback by her vehemence, Jean-Luc could only shake his head.  
"I'm sorry BeverlyI'm sorry you were frightened."  
She looked away then pinched the bridge of her nose while she  
composed herself. He waited patiently, knowing she would regain  
a more professional perspective. When she turned back she was  
all Doctor.  
"Right! Time for the neurological scan. Lie down please Captain."  
He hesitated only a second before he complied, a frown marring  
his features. A special metal halo was placed around his head  
and he was asked to lie still. It hummed and blinked, the staff  
concerning themselves with inputting information and reading the  
results. It took fifteen minutes then he was released to sit up.  
He refrained from badgering the Doctor, instead content to let  
her deal with him in her own time. She disappeared into her office  
and hovered over the computer there, cross checking some information.  
It was some minutes later that she rejoined him.  
"Well?"  
"Bottom line? You got away with it."  
He was about to grin smugly when she gripped his arm.  
"Jean-Luc you have managed to bruise the surface of the brainI've  
dissipated the clot that was forming, but you may have a headache  
for a few daysnothing we can't handlebut you're not  
getting off scott free."  
He frowned and looked into her eyes.  
"Will it interfere with my duties?"  
Tilting her head she pursed her lips.  
"Nonot if we keep the pain under control."  
"So I can continue on duty?no restrictions?"  
"No, I think you'll be ok. I'd like you to take the rest  
of the night offand yes I know you are reluctant to do thatbut  
the ship's in good hands and I know you would never have come  
down here if you couldn't be spared. Go to your quarters, shower,  
eat and go to bed. I'll come by in the morning with a painkiller  
and we'll take it from there. Ok?"  
He considered arguing with her, but he had to admit he was tired.  
Nodding slowly, he smiled as she handed him his clothes.  
"Now put those on before you over heat the females on my  
staff."  
When he was once again dressed he called into her office on his  
way out.  
"Goodnight Beverly. I'll see you in the morningand  
thank you."  
She waved him away with a chuckle.  
"Just do as you're told!"  
"Aye Doctor!"

 

 

 

 

As Jean-Luc set the table next morning he paused  
to rub his right temple. The headache had settled in over night  
and was present when he woke. He'd showered, shaved and dressed,  
all the while frowning at the pounding in his head.  
The door annunciator was a welcome sound.  
"Come."  
Beverly breezed in, twirling a hypospray in her fingers.  
"Am I just what the Doctor ordered?"  
He stood straight and smiled, despite his pain.  
"You Beverly would be welcome under any circumstancesbut  
yes, I do require your medical expertise."  
She stepped close to him and tugged at the collar of his uniform.  
"How bad is it?"  
"Ohbothersomesomewhat distracting."  
"Was it there when you woke up?"  
"Uh huh. I think the damn thing roused me from a very pleasant  
dream."  
"Oh? Tell me about it."  
He laughed outright and flashed a very rakish grin, completely  
charming the Doctor. He so very rarely let anyone see this side  
of himselfit made her feel privileged.  
"Not on your life!"  
"Oh go on Jean-Lucit's been ages since I've eavesdropped  
on one of yourinteresting dreams."  
As soon as she said it, she regretted it. While linked by a psyonic  
resonator on the planet KesPrytt, the couple had shared thoughts  
and she'd been witness to one of his more erotic dreams. It was  
a painful episode for them both, one which they usually avoided  
talking about.  
His smile disappeared and an awkward silence descended. Beverly  
fiddled with her instrument and Jean-Luc turned to the replicator.  
The Captain cleared his throat.  
"Coffee and croissants?"  
Remembering the reference, Beverly winced.  
"I'm sorry Jean-Luc."  
He turned, a tray of steaming pastries in his hands.  
"It's all right Beverly, no harm done. Come on, let's eat."  
The silence became companionable as they ate. Amused glances brought  
smiles and eventually Beverly laughed.  
"What a pair we are! We've got sooo much baggage!"  
Jean-Luc's good humour faltered and his eyes dropped to his plate.  
Beverly noticed immediately.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
He sighed and picked at some crumbs.  
"Maybe that's the problem Beverly. Perhaps we should try  
and forget all the historyall the past regrets and embrace  
a future unencumbered by our own hesitancy."  
The Doctor picked up her coffee and sipped thoughtfully.  
"Just plunge in with our eyes closed?"  
"No not closed, wide open and joyful."  
For the first time she wasn't angry or panicked that the conversation  
had turned to this and she was shocked to find herself actually  
considering it.  
He saw her thoughtfulness and was encouraged.  
"As I saidyou can take all the time you need. I won't  
rush youbut hear me Beverlyneither will I give up."  
Her eyes travelled up to his face and she was reassured to see  
his resolute expression.  
"You've given me much to think about Jean-Luc, but I still  
think we should discuss this when we're morerelaxed. Is  
that all right with you?"  
In response he stood and went to her, taking her hands in his.  
"When you want to talk, I'll be here." His deep voice  
dropped to a whisper.  
"I love you Beverly."  
She stared up into his eyes and smiled tenderly.  
"I know."

 

 

When the Captain strode onto his Bridge it was to  
find that they had taken one of the damaged ships in tow, the  
T' Ronne towing the other.  
"Report Number One."  
"As you can see Captain we're towing the ships back to the  
Neutral Zone in company with the T' Ronne. ETAthree hours  
at half impulse. The third bogey has kept a position thirty thousand  
kilometres inside the Zone and is probably monitoring the operation.  
Repairs are almost concluded and I've alerted Engineering about  
better fastenings in the Bridge vents. Oh and Ralok has contacted  
some of her shipsthey'll meet her on their side of the Zone.  
Apparently they intend on keeping only three ships on patrol.  
They seem to be content to wait the third bogey out."  
Jean-Luc rubbed his lower lip thoughtfully.  
"That's if it keeps on their side."  
"Do you think they'll attack us? It would be suicide."  
The Captain sniffed and scowled.  
"They acquitted themselves quite well as I recall. I'm beginning  
to think Ralok's assessment of their ability may be a little jaundiced."  
Will stroked his beard and nodded.  
"Those torpedoes were a surprise. We haven't seen them before."  
"Indeed. Data what have you been able to learn about those  
new torpedoes?"  
The android turned to his Captain and cocked his head.  
"They appear to have a new guidance system that allows them  
to work both independently and in tandem. Fortunately the combined  
yield is still relatively small, compared with our quantum torpedoes;  
otherwise we would have sustained more damage. I would think the  
size of the unit is its downfall. By the time they fitted the  
upgraded guidance system, they were restricted in how much matter-anti  
matter material they could fit in. After all, it has to be small  
enough to be manoeuvrable."  
Jean-Luc considered this and nodded.  
"Agreed. Compile a detailed report and submit it for sending  
to Starfleet. I think they would be eager to learn about this,  
and include our new information on the early detection of War  
Birds. That should keep the boffins busy for a while."  
"Boffins Sir?"  
"Scientists Number One. Same the quadrant over."  
Will chuckled and watched as the Captain took his customary seat.  
Sitting to his right he asked,  
"How did you fare in Sickbay Sir?"  
Jean-Luc sighed, a wry smile on his face.  
"Beverly fussed, I endured."  
The big man grinned, a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
"Yes Sir."

 

 

 

 

The day wore on, and the hours passed slowly.  
The hand over to the other Romulan ships went without incident,  
Jean-Luc pleased to be rid of the threat. As long as the third  
ship stayed on its side of the Zone, they could patrol in peace.  
Towards the afternoon the headache returned and slowly grew in  
intensity until he was about to summon Beverly. To his immense  
relief she arrived on the Bridge and they entered the Ready Room  
together.  
"You look like hell."  
"Thank you Doctor. If you would be so kind as to administer  
the analgesic, I would be eternally grateful."  
The Doctor sighed and injected him, then guided him to the sofa.  
He began to protest.  
"Doctor I have to"  
"I knowyou've got very important work to do, but I'm  
sure you can take five minutes to relax and enjoy the cessation  
of pain."  
His mouth snapped shut and he closed his eyes.  
"She's rightwhat a blessed relief!"  
She watched him carefully; completely convinced he was going to  
remonstrate with her. To her surprise, he allowed a smile to emerge  
instead.  
"Well I didn't expect that!"  
He chuckled and took her hands.  
"Thank you Beverlyyou're absolutely rightit feels  
bloody marvellous."  
Her own laughter echoed through the room, but she soon frowned.  
"Why did you let it get so bad?"  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.  
"Oh I was busyhead first into a report to headquarters.  
I thought if we could convince them that the Romulan threat was  
over, then they might release us from this damn patrol and return  
us to more interesting duty."  
She squinted and pressed her lips together.  
"Is the threat over?"  
He sighed and lowered his head.  
"Truth? I'm not certain. There's something about that third  
shipit's not behaving as if its either hunted or manned  
by inexperienced crew. I suppose all will be revealed over the  
next few days, but as to what that might be"  
He shrugged his shoulders and went to the replicator.  
"Tea, Earl Grey hot and chamomile tea, hot."  
The beverages appeared and he took them to the sofa, handing Beverly  
hers. He sipped thoughtfully and closed his eyes as he savoured  
the fragrant brew. Beverly watched this familiar ritual and felt  
comforted by it.  
"Tell me Jean-Lucjust how long have you drunk Earl  
Grey?"  
The question caught him off guard. His eyebrows rose and he shook  
his head.  
"Oh good heavensyears. My Maman would give it to me  
whenever she thought I needed a pick-me-up. I learned at an early  
age there's very little that can't be sorted out without the help  
of a good hot cup of tea."  
Beverly chuckled and sipped her own tea.  
"Your Mother sounds like a wise woman."  
Jean-Luc sighed, an expression of sadness crossing his eyes.  
"She needed to be. Robert and I gave her nothing but troublewe  
fought constantly, over anything and more often than not she was  
the meat in the sandwich. She also stood between me and my fatherprotected  
me as best she could from his disdain. I don't know how she did  
it."  
"You were very close."  
He nodded, his voice taking on a tender timbre.  
"Oh yes. It must have hurt her deeply when I left for the  
Academy. Robert always sided with Father. Once I was goneshe  
was, to all intents and purposes, alone. I could tell by the letters  
she sent that she was missing me terribly, but I ignored it and  
pursued my dream anyway." He shook his head, his voice but  
a whisper.  
"So selfish."  
Beverly took his hand and squeezed it.  
"You know what I think? I think she was immensely proud of  
her young sonshe loved you enough to let you go. Some mothers  
can't do that."  
He sniffed and looked into her sapphire eyes.  
"Like you let Wesley go?"  
She smiled lopsidedly, tears filling her eyes.  
"Uh huh."  
"Have you heard from him at all?"  
Sadly shaking her head, she didn't trust her voice.  
His arm went around her shoulders and her head settled onto his  
chest. They sat back and drank their tea, each lost in their own  
thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Four days later Jean-Luc was back to full good health.  
The headaches had disappeared and he felt fine. Adequate sleep  
and nourishing meals, albeit at Beverly's insistence, had even  
replaced some of the weight he'd lost. They continued their patrol  
and their shadow stayed within their sensor range.  
Late in the shift, Will swore softly under his breath, making  
his Captain's eyebrow arch.  
"Number One?"  
Will huffed and rubbed his hands over his thighs.  
"What the hell are they doing? They follow our movements  
up and down the border and their own ships do nothing. I don't  
get it! What are they waiting foran invitation?"  
Jean-Luc frowned at his younger Commander, mildly annoyed by his  
outburst.  
"Patience Number One. There's nothing to be gained by becoming  
agitated, we just have to do our job and wait."  
The First officer gestured with his hand, making a wide sweep  
at the viewscreen.  
"But Captain doesn't it get to you? Doesn't it drive you  
nuts trying to figure out what the other guy's thinking?"  
"If I allowed myself to be overly disturbed every time we  
encounter sometensionI would be an ineffective Commander!  
You must learn to use the stress productively. Utilise your mind."  
Snorting, Will ran his hands over his face.  
"Sorry captain, you're right. Of all the things we have to  
do, I find waiting the hardest."  
"Do tell? Will it's almost shift's end. Why don't you go  
down to the holodeck and work off some of that built up tension.  
Batter an ambo-jitsu opponent, or swim a few laps. Get it out  
of your system."  
Will stood and looked down at his friend nodding.  
"And you Captain? What will you do?"  
Jean-Luc stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles.  
"Tonight I will fence with a holodeck opponent until I can't  
keep my arm up, then I will retire to my quarters, shower, eat,  
relax with a good book and probably find myself asleep on the  
sofaagain."  
Unbeknownst to the two men, Beverly had come up to the Bridge  
and had caught the end of Jean-Luc's sentence.  
"You better not be sleeping on the sofa! I gave you strict  
instructions"  
"Which I've obeyed to the letter! I was just telling Will  
how I intended to unwind tonight."  
Beverly's eyebrows rose in question and Will supplied,  
"Fencing, shower, eat, good book and sleeppreferably  
in bed."  
The Doctor laughed and shook her head, making her lustrous hair  
dance.  
"Well come on sailor, I'll walk you to your quarters."  
Jean-Luc stood and winked at his First Officer.  
"It would appear my shift has ended. Please see that the  
change over takes effect smoothly."  
"Aye Captain."  
Beverly slipped her arm through Jean-Luc's once in the privacy  
of the lift. They parted when it stopped and she followed him  
into his cabin.  
"Jean-LucI have a request."  
"Yes?"  
She swept her toe across the carpet and clasped her hands behind  
her back.  
"Would you let me watch you fence?"  
He frowned and faltered.  
"Ahit's not veryI think you'd be bored."  
She stepped closer and ran her finger down his chest.  
"Please?"  
Completely charmed by her manner, he acquiesced.  
"Wellall right, if you wish."  
She grinned brightly and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you."  
He sniffed and gestured to his bedroom.  
"I'll just go and get changedI won't be long."  
"Ok."  
He was gone ten minutes and when she heard his door open she turned  
and ran her eyes over him. Dressed in white fencing gear, he was  
a dashing figure and her appraisal was a leisurely one, making  
him blush. As they left, he picked up a long wooden case and Beverly  
made sure she dropped back to admire his behind as he walked.  
They arrived at holodeck four and Jean-Luc called up his programme.  
Entering, Beverly was intrigued to find herself in a bright room,  
unadorned except for a broad strip that ran across the floor.  
Jean-Luc placed the case on a bench and opened it, withdrawing  
a foil, which he wiped with an oiled cloth.  
"Computer supply opponent, level eight."  
A white clad figure appeared at one end of the strip and Beverly  
took a seat as Jean-Luc walked to the opposite end and flexed  
his foil. He placed a meshed helmet over his head and adopted  
the classic position.  
"En garde!"  
His opponent approached slowly, gently circling the tip of his  
foil. Jean-Luc watched him with a hawk-like intensity, his legs  
apart and his body balanced beautifully. When the attack came,  
he was ready for it. The foils clashed with blinding speed, the  
occasional spark sizzling off into the air. Back and forth the  
competitors fought, first one, then the other gaining the upper  
hand. The opponent sidestepped and whipped his arm around, but  
not fast enough. Jean-Luc's foil stabbed upwards catching the  
opponent straight in the chest. They immediately parted and saluted  
each other. Moving back to their starting positions, they again  
adopted the stance.  
"Come again! En garde!"  
This time the duels were quite protracted. The opponent favoured  
quick forays, thrusting and parrying, trying to get the elusive  
opening where he could score a hit. Jean-Luc would not be drawn.  
He fought his own battle, eventually scoring the hit he wanted  
when his opponent tried to run him back off the strip. They saluted  
each other in the traditional way and Jean-Luc slipped off his  
helmet. Dripping with sweat, he walked to Beverly and accepted  
the towel she offered.  
"I had no idea it was so intense! God you get a real work  
out."  
Regaining a regular rhythm to his breathing, the Captain nodded.  
"Oh yes. I find that it keeps me in trim."  
"How high do the levels go?  
"Twelve is my limit but they go to fifteen."  
"So you're pretty good then? Wow Jean-LucI'm impressed."  
He lowered his head, but not before Beverly saw the stain of a  
blush.  
"Well I'd better get to it."  
He took up his position and donned his helmet. Swishing his foil  
from side to side, his commanding baritone rang out.  
"En garde!"

 

 

 

 

An hour and a half later they were walking slowly  
to his quarters. His arms and legs felt like lead, but he was  
happy, pleased and proud that Beverly had asked to watch him fence.  
The doors sighed open and she pushed him gently towards his bedroom.  
"You go shower and I'll call up dinner."  
Nodding seemed to be the best thing to do as he ordered his feet  
to take him forward. He took the time to savour the hot shower,  
his protesting muscles appreciating the soothing warmth. He dressed  
in sleep shorts and robe and padded out into the living area barefoot.  
Beverly was seated at the table and graced him with one of her  
warmest smiles.  
"Come on Jean-Luc. Come and eat before you fall asleep."  
He smiled ruefully and took his seat.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
She chuckled and rubbed her nose, the gesture enthralling him.  
"You must be exhausted. I'm quite sure you over did just  
to impress mebut I do appreciate it. You were magnificent."  
He flushed and turned his attention to dinner.  
"Yes wellthis looks delicious. Shall we?"  
They ate well, conversation sporadic, eye contact saying that  
which their mouths didn't dare. When they finished they shared  
the task of disposing of the dishes and retired to the sofa, a  
glass of wine in hand.  
"Sodo you think you'll need a book tonight."  
His wry chuckle delighted her.  
"Oh no. I think I will be asleep before my head hits the  
pillow."  
She sighed and took the time to study his face.  
"Such a handsome manso noblehis eyesso  
expressive."  
He noticed her inspection and concentrated on his hands, vaguely  
embarrassed.  
Her question caught him off guard.  
"Will you be sore tomorrow?"  
"What? Oh perhaps a little stiff. A hot shower should work  
wonders."  
"I should let you get to bed."  
He frowned and shook his head.  
"Don't go Beverly."  
She smiled and stroked his cheek.  
"It's best."  
He sniffed.  
"For whom?"  
She stood and held out her hands. He rose and took them in his,  
gently drawing her to him. Their lips met in a soft kiss and he  
watched as her eyes drifted closed. They parted and they both  
sighed. She stepped past him and walked to the door, pausing just  
shy of the sensor.  
"Goodnight my love."  
He swallowed and found his voice.  
"Goodnight Beverlymy heart."  
The doors opened, the light spilling in, and then she was gone.  
He whispered to himself,  
"My love."

 

 

 

 

He was indeed sore when he awoke the next morning.  
Attempting to stretch in bed, he winced and groaned.  
"That will teach you to show off Johnny boy!"  
He rose stiffly and took longer than usual in the shower. He'd  
just finished shaving when the alert sounded.  
"Red alert! Captain to the Bridge!"  
Hastily donning his uniform, Jean-Luc raced to the Bridge and  
called out as he strode to his seat,  
"Report!"  
"Our contact has entered our space Captain. It is approaching  
de-cloaked at half impulse."  
"ETA?"  
"Eight minutes Sir."  
"And the other ships?"  
"They are pursuing Captain."  
Jean-Luc stood and spun to face Tactical.  
"Hail the pursuing ships!"  
"Aye Sir."  
Tense seconds passed.  
"They're not responding Sir."  
"Very well, transmit this message. You are not, repeat not  
permitted to enter Federation  
space. To do so will be taken as an aggressive act and I will  
act accordingly."  
He waited, an eyebrow cocked at the Lieutenant manning Tactical.  
"They received it Sirbut they're not responding."  
"Indeed. Lieutenant"  
"Captain incoming message from the approaching ship!"  
"On screen."  
The viewscreen shimmered and resolved into the image of a known  
adversary.  
"Tomalak!"  
"Greetings Picard. Before you say anything, I must let you  
knowI wish to ask for asylum, for my ship and my crew."  
Jean-Luc's artificial heart missed a beat, an impossibility, but  
it happened nonetheless.  
"You what?"  
"Quickly PicardI formally request political asylum  
for myself, my crew and my ship!"  
The Captain shook his head.  
"Helm come to a dead stop and extend our shields around the  
Romulan vessel when it's close enough."  
"Aye Sir."  
"Tactical what are the pursuing ships doing?"  
"They have halted at the border Sir. We are being hailed."  
Jean-Luc turned to the Romulan on the screen.  
"If you will excuse me?"  
"Of course Captain."  
Placing his hands behind his back, Jean-Luc straightened his spine.  
"On screen."  
The Romulan Commander that faced him was clearly angry.  
"What do you think you're doing Picard? Hand over that deserter  
immediately!"  
Jean-Luc bowed his head and let the anger wash over him. Lifting  
his chin, he fixed the Romulan with a steely glare.  
"Commander Tomalak has requested political asylum."  
"What of it? He is a dissidenta malcontent bent on  
bringing trouble to the Empire. I demand you hand him over!"  
The Captain sighed and offered a grim smile.  
"You will find your demands carry little weight with me.  
I will discuss the situation with Tomalak and I will get back  
to you. In the meantimedo not cross into Federation space.  
Picard out."  
Will stood and stroked his beard.  
"An interesting situation Captain. What are you going to  
do?"  
Jean-Luc sighed and shook his head.  
"As I said Number One, I will discuss this with Tomalak.  
Tactical, hail the ship within our shields."  
"Aye Sir."  
Tomalak peered at Jean-Luc, his expression one of anticipation.  
The Captain tilted his head.  
"You realise the position you've put me in?"  
The Romulan shrugged and cast his eyes down.  
"I did what I had to do Captain. I have my crew to think  
ofsurely you would've done the same?"  
"I don't know what I would've done TomalakI don't know  
what you do."  
The Romulan grinned and shifted in his seat.  
"Agreed, but can you refuse me?"  
Jean-Luc clasped his hands behind his back and paced across the  
Bridge, deep in thought.  
Looking up, he made his decision.  
"Come aboard Tomalak. We will discuss this face to face."  
The Commander nodded and stroked his chin.  
"Very well Captain. I will join you shortly."  
The Captain turned to his First Officer.  
"Have security greet him in the Transporter Room and escort  
him to the Forward Observation Lounge. Keep him occupied, I need  
to talk to Headquarters."  
"Yes Captain."

 

 

 

 

Will stood watching the door expectantly. When  
it whispered open, he schooled his features into a passive expression  
and gestured his visitor to take a seat.  
"Please make yourself comfortable Commander, Captain Picard  
will join us shortly." Casting a glance at the security detail,  
the three officers took up position outside the doors. Will turned  
again to his guest.  
"Would you care for a drink?"  
Smiling, Tomalak shook his head.  
"No thank you CommanderRiker isn't it? I seem to remember  
you from our lastmeeting."  
"Yes Sir. I am Commander William Riker, the First Officer."  
"Ah yesPicard's right hand. Tell meis your dear  
Captain contacting his superiors?"  
Will frowned and took a seat facing his guest.  
"It would be inappropriate for me to conjecture Commander.  
What the Captain does is his business."  
The Romulan grinned and meshed his fingers across his chest.  
"As it should be Commander! A Captain commands, he does not  
vacillate."  
Will summoned a smile and a nod. There was a moment's silence  
before Tomalak asked,  
"Is your ship fully operational after the recent battle?"  
Will's eyebrows rose, as did is hackles.  
"We're fully operational Commander, you needn't concern yourself  
about our capabilities."  
"Oh I don't doubt it Rikerit's just that my countrymen  
may not take your Captain's advice. Are you prepared to engage  
three War Birds at once?"  
Flashing a broad grin, Will unsettled his guest by sitting back  
in his chair and relaxing.  
"Oh I think we'll do all right."  
The Romulan Commander was about to reply when the doors opened  
and the Captain strode in. Tomalak stood and extended his right  
hand.  
"I believe this is the appropriate greeting?"  
Jean-Luc nodded, grasping the hand and giving it a firm shake.  
"Indeed it is. Pleaseshall we sit?"  
The men sat and Jean-Luc pressed some buttons on a recessed area  
of the tabletop. In a shimmer of light a three dimensional image  
of their situation coalesced in the air above the table. The Enterprise  
and her charge were represented, as was the border and the three  
stationary ships waiting there. Jean-Luc pointed at the waiting  
ships.  
"Who are they? Who do they represent?"  
Tomalak scowled and sniffed.  
"Their names are irrelevant, but suffice to saythose  
Commanders are adhering to their own agenda. They want me to join  
them in an attempt to overthrow the government. They believe if  
I join them, the other Commanders will follow."  
Jean-Luc rubbed his fingers over his lower lip.  
"And you don't want to?"  
"No Picard I don't! Our home world has undergone one turmoil  
after another. We finally found some stability and things looked  
like they might just be working when nine of the upper houses  
decided to plan a coup. It fractured the fleet along filial lines  
and the government sits on a precarious edge while we Commanders  
sort out their allegiances."  
Jean-Luc's dark eyes glittered as he watched his guest.  
"And what of Ralok? Where do her allegiances lie?"  
Tomalak snorted.  
"Her only concern was to remove her two nephews from the  
conflict. They commanded the two War Birds that attacked you.  
As far as I know she's a fence sitter. She, and her relatives  
will follow whoever has the upper hand."  
"So those three ships have been waiting for you to show your  
hand?"  
"Yes Captain. I was contacted eight days ago and given an  
ultimatumjoin them, or be destroyed. I played for time and  
made my escape when I thought the time was right."  
The Captain crossed his legs and folded his arms.  
"Tell me Tomalakwhat do you think the Federation is  
going to do? Surely you know we cannotwe will not interfere  
in the internal politics of another world?"  
The Romulan sighed and bowed his head.  
"I'm hoping Captain, that my action will tip the hand of  
the uncommitted Commanders. If they see how desperate I amdesperate  
enough to request asylum from a known enemymaybe they will  
see things my way."  
"And if they don't? What then?"  
The Romulan Commander looked up, defiance burning in his eyes.  
"Then I will have sacrificed much to gain nothing. My life  
will be over."  
Silence settled as the men considered his words. Jean-Luc stood  
and looked down at his adversary.  
"Well I for one hope your gesture was not in vain. While  
we cannot interfere in your politics, we can offer you our protection  
as long as you're in our space. Return to you ship Commander,  
we will talk again soon."  
The tall Romulan stood and gave a curt bow of his head.  
"Thank you Captain."  
Nodding to his First Officer, Jean-Luc watched as the men left.  
He then focussed his eyes on the image of the deadly green War  
Bird that sat within the Enterprise's shields. He stood alone  
for a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

When Jean-Luc strode into the Command Centre  
the Bridge crew heightened their senses. With the Captain in attendance  
things could become quite interestingvery quickly. He stood  
before the viewscreen, his face devoid of emotion. In a quiet  
deep voice he ordered,  
"Tactical open a channel to the waiting War Birds."  
"Aye Sir."  
The Romulan Commander was still angry.  
"It's about time Picard! I will not be treated in this way!  
How dare you take this action against usan action clearly  
belligerent and provocative and one that my government will"  
The Captain held up one hand and smiled grimly.  
"Commanderplease. We both know your government knows  
nothing of what occurs here and, judging by what I've learned,  
would care even less. They're struggling for their own survival.  
Thistension between us is irrelevant. All I need to know  
is what are your intentions? Will you stay on your side of the  
Neutral Zone or will you risk an interstellar incident by encroaching  
into our space?"  
"It's none of your business what I intend Picard! My sole  
concern is the capture of the deserter and I will do anything  
in my power to bring him back."  
Jean-Luc pursed his lips and lowered his head in thought. Seeming  
to study his boots, he waited until the Romulan subsided.  
"Commander we both know your planet could not sustain another  
war, but if you cross that border that's just what might happen.  
Are you willing to plunge your planet into conflict over one manone  
ship?"  
His adversary left his chair and prowled around his Bridge, his  
hands cutting the air.  
"There's more to it Picardand you know that damn well!  
Tomalak is a revered figure on my planethe has many friends  
in the Empirepowerful friendsand those friends will  
support whatever he chooses to do. He must return with me!"  
Jean-Luc sighed and spread his hands before him.  
"But surely you must realise my hands are tied! Tomalak has  
requested asylumI cannot turn him away."  
The Commander turned to face the screen, his eyes hard.  
"Then be prepared for battle Picard!"  
The screen went blank and the Captain scowled. He slowly turned  
to his First Officer and shook his head.  
"Assemble a scientific away team Number One. If we have to  
fight for this prize, we might as well lean all we can from it.  
Tactical hail Tomalak."  
"Aye Captain."  
The Commander was beginning to look a little tired. He faced the  
screen, sitting in his chair and sighed."  
"Yes Captain?"  
"Tomalak I am sending over a scientific team to study your  
vessel. Please afford them every courtesy."  
The Romulan jerked upright and glared at Jean-Luc.  
"You're what!? You can't!"  
The Captain's eyebrows rose and his voice took on an amused tone.  
"I assure you I can Commander. You have requested asylum  
and I have granted it. You, your crew and your ship are now under  
my protection and part of that protection is that I satisfy myself  
that you pose no threat. To that end, my away team will study  
your vessel and report what they find to me."  
The Romulan was reduced to spluttering.  
"But that's blackmail! All you want is to discover my ship's  
technologywhat will you do then? Hand us over to my enemies?"  
Jean-Luc's face hardened and he stepped closer to the screen.  
"Listen to me Tomalak! Those three ships have threatened  
me with violence if I don't give you up. If I'm to go into battle  
to protect you, then I will want something to fight for! Make  
up your mind Commanderdo you require asylum or not?"  
Tomalak slammed his hands down on the armrests, glaring at the  
Captain.  
"Bastard!"  
Jean-Luc smiled and cocked his head.  
"Possiblybut a steadfast one Tomalak, and one loyal  
to the Federation. Picard out."  
The Captain turned to the rear of the Bridge and tugged down on  
his jacket.  
"Tactical keep a wary eye on those ships. Any movementyou  
shout. Clear?"  
"Aye Captain!"

The away team had been aboard the War Bird for  
four hours when the Ensign gasped over her console.  
"Captain the three shipsthey're on the move!"  
"Where are they going?"  
"They'redammit they've cloaked Sir. They were heading  
straight for us but at this range I've lost them."  
Jean-Luc stood and lifted his head.  
"Picard to Engineering."  
"Engineering here Captain."  
Jean-Luc frowned and asked,  
"To whom am I speaking?"  
"Lieutenant Emmon Sir. Commander LaForge is on the War Bird."  
"Very well. I want you to instigate the new protocols for  
detection of cloaked Romulan ships. Best speed Lieutenant!"  
"Yes Sir."  
Jean-Luc then tapped his communicator.  
"Picard to Riker."  
"Riker here Captain."  
"Will we are expecting visitors and they appear to be angry.  
Gather your team and return immediately."  
"Aye Captain."  
"Tactical hail Tomalak."  
There was a wait of a moment or two before the Romulan appeared.  
"What do you want?"  
"Commander the waiting ships have cloaked and are heading  
this way. What is the status of you shields?"  
"Fully operational."  
"Good. We will move off and engage them. Stay here with your  
shields at full intensity."  
Tomalak raised his chin and appraised the Captain.  
"You intend to take on three War Birds? To protect us?"  
With implacable calm, Jean-Luc answered his counterpart.  
"Yes I do."  
The Romulan's laugh was harsh.  
"You're mad! They will destroy you."  
Jean-Luc sighed and frowned.  
"I must do what I must Tomalak. I can only hope you understand  
the sacrifice my crew is willing to make for you."  
The Commander looked on, speechless.  
"Picard out."  
"Bridge this is Transporter Room three. Away team is aboard."  
"Thank you, Bridge out."  
Within minutes Will strode onto the Bridge and joined his Captain.  
Jean-Luc said quietly,  
"Helm move us six thousand kilometres to starboard of the  
War Bird. Tactical arm phasers and load all torpedo tubes with  
both photon and quantum torpedoes. Engineering divert all power  
to the shields."  
A chorus of "Aye Sir" was muttered around the Bridge.  
Jean-Luc calmly took his seat and checked his display of his ship's  
readiness.  
"Well Number One, it seems we will be in for a little fisticuffs."  
Will's sardonic chuckle was loud in the quiet area.  
"You call going toe to toe with three War Birds...a little  
fisticuffs?"  
The Captain shrugged and smiled, tilting his head.  
"Whatever it is it will be, no doubt, unpleasant."  
Will nodded and was about to respond when the tight voice of the  
Tactical Ensign broke through.  
"Contacts! A group of three shipsfifteen hundred kilometres  
and closing. Waitthey're splitting upone is on a direct  
heading for us, one is climbing above us and the third is diving  
below our current position."  
"ETA?"  
"Seven minutes Sir."  
"Right. Helm move us off on an intercept course with the  
vessel coming straight for us, one-quarter impulse. Tactical"  
"Captain they're firing!"  
"Evasive manoeuvres!"  
The great ship slewed from side to side as the missiles honed  
in on her. As before, the torpedoes acted in tandem and exploded  
under the saucer section with disturbing results. The Enterprise  
was shaken and skidded off her axis, momentarily blinded.  
Jean-Luc picked himself up from the deck and shouted,  
"Target that vessel and fire!"  
With no time to respond to her Captain, the Ensign stabbed her  
fingers over the console. Blazing red beams arced out from the  
ship, followed by a multiple spread of torpedoes.  
"Direct hits! Their shields haveCaptain! The other  
ships are"  
The Enterprise shuddered as several blasts raged against her shields.  
Several consoles exploded and one crewman was blown backwards,  
his head cleaved by a shard of metal.  
The Captain grimly held on as his ship executed gut wrenching  
turns, spitting phasers and torpedoes as she went.  
"Forward shields down to 48%! Aft shields buckling!"  
Jean-Luc brushed some charred material from his head and coughed  
in the smoky atmosphere.  
"Come about to heading 1.83, mark 3.95! As both ships cross,  
concentrate our fire!"  
"Aye"  
Another explosion rocked the Enterprise and the deck beneath their  
feet heaved. Will was thrown across the room and Jean-Luc found  
himself tangled up against the Con pedestal. Wiping at the blood  
that flowed down his face, the Captain staggered back to his seat  
and gripped the armrest. Looking up at tactical he saw the Ensign  
lying unconscious on the floor. Quickly he rounded the station  
and wiped the ciders from the console. With stiff fingers, he  
entered instructions to the weapons while shouting at Helm,  
"Keep them in front of us if you can! I'll operate weapons."  
The frightened Lieutenant at Helm gasped in pain as her burnt  
fingers pressed the console. Through the smoke a large figure  
loomed and she was gratified to see Will bend over her to help.  
He called up a tactical display on the viewscreen and brought  
the Enterprise about in a sickeningly tight turn.  
"Now Captain!"  
Jean-Luc slammed his fist down on the console and unleashed a  
deadly volley of phaser fire and torpedoes. One of the Romulan  
ships shuddered and glowed before disintegrating into dust as  
a catastrophic explosion engulfed her. The two remaining ships  
turned in a wide arc, one of them sustaining significant damage  
as the Enterprise's barrage hit home. It came to a stuttering  
stop; it's lights going out. The last ship rolled over and came  
swooping down, all guns blazing. The Enterprise was strafed from  
bow to stern, the shields collapsing and hull breaches occurring  
throughout many decks. Now dead in the water, the mighty ship  
struggled to defend herself. Again thrown onto the floor by the  
power of the blasts, Jean-Luc got to his knees and shook his head  
to clear it.  
"Engineering!"  
Static hissed as sparks rained down from the ceiling. Will crawled  
to his Captain, cradling an obviously broken right arm.  
"We've lost helm control and engines seem to be off line!"  
Jean-Luc nodded and spat out some blood.  
"I'll get up to Tactical."  
Will nodded and pulled himself up into the Helm chair, frowning  
as he tried to activate the dead console.  
The Captain faced the Tactical console and saw, with some relief,  
that they could still target and fire, although their supply of  
torpedoes was severely depleted and only the forward phasers were  
functioning. The enemy ship approached cautiously, their shields  
dangerously low. The loosened two blasts of green phaser fire  
and, when the Enterprise didn't respond, they crept nearer.  
"Come on you bastardsjust a little closer"  
The Captain gritted his teeth as he noted the War Bird preparing  
to fire torpedoes. He jammed his finger down and fired the last  
of his torpedoes, the forward phasers reaching out and cutting  
through the weak shields.  
One wing of the War Bird shattered into pieces, the ship skewing  
to port and venting plasma. Great chunks of metal stuck the defenceless  
Enterprise, pushing her violently about. Jean-Luc was tossed off  
his feet and over the back of his chair. He felt his ribs snap  
and wheezed painfully as he hit the floor. There followed several  
minutes of eerie silence. Will left his post at Helm and staggered  
to his Captain, sitting with him on the deck. He summoned a wry  
smile and asked,  
"Well Captaindid we win?"  
Holding his ribs, Jean-Luc sat up and shook his head.  
"Damned if I know Number One. Let's see if we can get the  
viewscreen working and we'll have a look."  
The two men, bent over by their injuries, moved about the Bridge  
slowly, helping crew and noting the dead. Twenty-five minutes  
later, a scratchy link was made from Engineering.  
"Bridge? Is anyone up there?"  
Jean-Luc smiled tiredly and replied,  
"Yes Geordi, we're still here. How are we?"  
"We'll live Captainbut it's going to take a while before  
we're able to move."  
"Understood Commander. Can you tell the condition of our  
adversaries?"  
"Yes Sir. One destroyed, one dead in the water and one partially  
destroyed."  
"Very good Geordi. Thank you, Picard out."  
The Captain turned to his First Officer and gently clasped his  
shoulder.  
"Will get yourself down to Sickbay. I'll take care of things  
up here."  
The big man shook his head, the action making him dizzy.  
"No way captain! You have a head woundburnsand  
judging by the way you're holding your chest, probably broken  
ribs. I saw your catapult over the chairvery impressive,  
but not conducive to good health."  
Jean-Luc tried to glare but failed. Instead he grimaced and tried  
flexed his broken wrist.  
"I'm not going to argue with you Commander, my order stands.  
Report to Sickbay and return as soon as you can. Understood?"  
Will sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Aye Captain."  
He moved slowly up to the turbolift and had to jemmy the doors  
open with his fingers. His last sight was of his Captain standing  
forlornly on his ruined Bridge.

 

 

 

Will returned to the Bridge within the hour, his  
face a mask of concern. In his absence, the Captain had moved  
the dead to one side and restored the viewscreen to a semblance  
of working order. Through the hazy image, they could see two War  
Birds, one obviously terminally disabled, the other with partial  
lighting, still unmoving in space.  
Jean-Luc was attempting to establish communications when Will  
came to his side.  
"Glad you're back Will. How are you?"  
"I'm fine Sir, but CaptainSickbay took a lot of damage.  
There was a rupture in one of the plasma conduitsit blew  
out one wall and injured some crew. Beverly was one of those hurt."  
Jean-Luc spun around and gripped Will's arm.  
"Is she all right?"  
"Yes Sir. She broke a leg and suffered some pretty nasty  
burns, but she's been treated and when I left she was starting  
to treat patients again. They have turned Cargo Bay four into  
a makeshift hospital, at least for the more badly injured crew."  
Jean-Luc absorbed the information and asked that which he dreaded.  
"How many Will? How many did we lose?"  
"As far as we can tell, twenty seven. There are nine critical  
casesit's too soon to tell yet if they'll make it. Beverly  
wants you to come down"  
The Captain squeezed Will's shoulder and shook his head.  
"Later Number One. Engineering has restored life support  
to all decks and we're at present trying to re-establish communications.  
I'd like to see if we can get the impulse engines back on linethat  
War Bird may just take a pot shot at us if they get their ship  
back up before us. It would be beneficial if we could move ourselves  
out of the area before that happens."  
Will nodded and gave the console an experimental poke. He was  
rewarded with an irritating buzz of non-activity. Sighing, the  
big man turned as an Ensign approached with a query. While Will  
was busy, Jean-Luc called Engineering and spoke with Geordi.  
"How long until we can transmit?"  
"We're working on it Captainmaybe an hour?"  
"Understood Geordi. What about shields and weapons? We're  
still facing an enemy that could cause us concern."  
"I'm on it Sir. Shields should be partially restored in about  
half an hour. We have forward phasers, but only at 70% strength.  
We have no torpedoes left."  
"And the warp core?"  
"She's cold Captain, but that kind of works in our favour.  
I think we can re-initiate it in about three hours. The structural  
integrity field is holding but there's a lot of damage Captainwe're  
going to need a space dock ASAP."  
"Very well Commander. Keep at it; your efforts are greatly  
appreciated. Picard out."  
Jean-Luc studied the console in front of him and, with little  
hope it would work, instructed the view on the screen to shift  
to port. To his surprise, the scene slowly shifted and he stopped  
it at his predetermined spot. Requesting magnification, he snarled  
and punched the top of the console. Will noticed his Captain's  
anger and looked up, a scowl settling on his face. Shaking his  
head, Jean-Luc prowled around to stand before the murky image  
on the screen.  
"Those duplicitous bastards!"  
Three War Birds surrounded Tomalak's vessel in a protective phalanx.  
Will snorted and muttered,  
"You'd thing they'd render assistance to their fellow ships."  
"Not those snakes! They probably enjoyed the show. Engineering,  
can we transmit yet?"  
"You can try Captain, but it won't be a very strong signal."  
Jean-Luc grimaced and shook his head. To Will he sighed,  
"We're not going to transmit very faronly about six  
thousand kilometres."  
Pressing the requisite buttons, Jean-Luc hailed Tomalak.  
Unable to establish a video link, the Romulan's voice filtered  
through the static laden speakers.  
"Picard! I'm glad you made it."  
"Indeed? I trust you enjoyed the spectacle?"  
There was a moment's silence before the Commander responded.  
"Your ship fought well Picard, I for one am grateful for  
your sacrifice."  
Jean-Luc sniffed.  
"So grateful that you're entertaining friends in our space?"  
"I can assure you Captain"  
"Your assurances would be better received if your fellow  
ships would return to their side of the Neutral Zoneimmediately."  
More silence ensued. The Captain was about to query his fellow  
Commander when the speakers crackled to life.  
"I must take my leave of you Captain. It has been made apparent  
that my presence is required by the government. My good friend  
Ralok and her nephews will escort me homeafter they take  
off the crew of the disabled War Bird and take the remaining ship  
and the derelict under tow. I will make sure my government knows  
what you did here today; you have the gratitude of my people.  
Thank you Captain."  
The speakers went silent and Jean-Luc closed his eyes, his injured  
ribs preventing him from taking a relieving sigh. Will slammed  
his fist down on the console.  
"All thateverything we went throughfor what?  
So those bastards can play politics? Shit!"  
Having quelled his own anger, Jean-Luc patted his friend's shoulder.  
"Let it go Will, they're not worth itafter all it's  
not as if we've not been deceived by them before."  
Geordi's voice filtered through.  
"Captain I can boost the signal now. You can contact Starfleet  
any time you want."  
The Captain summoned a smile and looked at his Ready Room doors,  
hanging askew and giving a glimpse into the devastated interior.  
"Geordi I'll make the call from the Tactical station. Shields  
and weapons are no longer a priority; divert your resources to  
getting us under way."  
"Aye Captain."  
Over the next eight hours, the crew struggled to bring order to  
the wounded ship. Gradually the myriad of systems came back on  
line and the mighty ship slowly began to limp her way to a rendezvous  
with a tug, sent to help them reach the nearest space dock.  
Beverly had called four times, requesting Jean-Luc come down to  
the Cargo Bay for treatment but he refused. When she eventually  
arrived on the Bridge, she was carrying a hypospray. The Captain's  
eyes narrowed as he peered suspiciously at the instrument.  
"What's that for?"  
"Not whatwho? It's for you Captain. Your injuries should  
be quite painful by now."  
In exasperation, he slid his hand over his bald head, wincing  
as the action provoked pain in his chest and wrist. Beverly stepped  
up to him, tugged open the unzipped tunic and injected him in  
his neck. He closed his eyes and let his tense shoulders sag.  
"Now Captain, you will accompany me to Sick Bay."  
His mouth opened to protest, but Will stepped in.  
"Go captain. There's nothing more to do."  
Snapping his mouth shut, Jean-Luc gathered his dignity around  
him and straightened his back. With his head held high, he left  
the Bridge, Beverly in tow.

 

 

 

 

 

"That must hurt."  
Beverly was gently holding the swollen broken wrist as she guided  
an osteo-regenerator over the joint. His head wound had been healed  
and the broken ribs fused. The burns had responded well to regeneration  
and, apart from fatigue and hunger, the wrist was the last thing  
to be seen to.  
"How did you ignore the pain?"  
Jean-Luc rubbed his free hand over his face, frowning at the stubble  
he found there.  
"With so much going onit didn't seem important. I just  
shoved it aside."  
The Doctor shook her head and glanced up at her friend.  
"You're exhausted."  
"No more than anyone else. BeverlyWill told me you  
were injured. Are you all right?"  
She sighed and turned his hand over, applying the re-generator  
to the underside.  
"It was a bit scary there for a while. When the conduit blew,  
it tore a biobed from its base and sent it flying across the room.  
It caught me across the shins and promptly broke my right leg.  
I was furious at first that was until the pain kicked in. Alyssa  
got me some analgesic and pretty soon I was taken to the Cargo  
Bay and treated."  
"Will said you were burned?"  
"Oh yesnothing major. The plasma splattered everywhere,  
I don't think anyone here was spared."  
Jean-Luc looked around Sick Bay and sighed.  
"Maintenance has done a good job repairing the wall."  
Beverly smiled and switched off the re-generator.  
"Yes, Engineering made it a priority. They re-routed the  
conduitI think Geordi and his staff are capable of performing  
miracles."  
The Captain chuckled and took her hands in his.  
"Have you eaten?"  
She shook her head, but frowned.  
"No, but I have patients Jean-Luc...some of them critical.  
I can't leave them."  
Jean-Luc raised his head and looked around, seeking Selar. Having  
made eye contact with the Vulcan Doctor, he beckoned her over.  
"Doctor Selar Your CMO is in need of both a meal and rest.  
Are you and your staff capable of carrying on without her for  
some hours?"  
"Yes Captain. Everything is under controlthere is nothing  
that requires Doctor Crusher's personal attention."  
He turned his gaze to Beverly and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well? I'll eat and rest if you do."  
"That's blackmail!"  
Jean-Luc chuckled.  
"You knowyou're the second person that's accused me  
of that lately. What's it to be Doctor?"  
Beverly irritably brushed her hair back and tried to glare at  
Jean-Luc. His gentle grin completely disarmed her. Snorting, she  
lowered her head.  
"Oh all right! Come on, let's get out of here."  
The two friends tried to ignore the damage as they walked through  
the corridors to his quarters. Jean-Luc approached his door and  
it stuttered open. He stepped in and sighed at the disarray he  
found. Most of his artefacts and curios were spilled onto the  
floor. The floral arrangements around the cabin were in ruins  
and his bookshelf had disgorged its contents. Fortunately little  
seemed to be broken. The officers spent half an hour restoring  
order before Jean-Luc began experimenting with the replicator.  
Not all food was available, but he soon had a tasty meal on the  
now upright table. They sat tiredly and ate mechanically, hardly  
tasting the food. When the Captain ushered Beverly into his bedroom,  
she was surprised.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
"Your quarters will be as messy as mine was and neither of  
us is awake enough to clean it up. Sleep here Beverly. You make  
yourself comfortable and I'll get us a nightcap."  
At first shocked and concerned, Beverly chose not to argue. He  
was right. She was desperately tired, as was he, and she knew  
he would be a gentleman. She showered and hunted out one of his  
shirts before climbing into his bed. He came in bearing two hot  
cups of tea. He sat on the bed and they drank together, smiling  
shyly at each other. When they'd finished, he took his shorts  
and went into the bathroom, soon emerging showered and she smiled  
to herself as he placed a clean uniform and boots within easy  
reach of the bed.  
He hesitated as he pulled back the covers and was tense as he  
lay beside her. Beverly sighed and turned onto her side. She leaned  
over and gently kissed his whiskery cheek, making him sigh.  
"Goodnight Jean-Luc."  
He swallowed and willed himself to relax.  
"Goodnight Beverly. Lights off."  
The room was plunged into darkness and Jean-Luc concentrated on  
listening to Beverly's breathing. His eyes began to droop and  
when he was sure she was asleep he allowed himself to fall into  
slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

The alarm didn't sound the next morning. The programme  
off line, the occupants in the bed slept on blissfully unaware  
as the hours marched on. It was 09.36 when Jean-Luc stirred, his  
arm tightening around the soft warm feminine body that was moulded  
against him. Still mostly asleep, he nuzzled into her hair and  
pressed his erection firmly against her buttocks. She sighed and  
mewed, snuggling back into him, taking his hand in hers and guiding  
it to her breast. He gently squeezed the breast, his fingers seeking  
and finding the hardening nipple. He teased the swelling bud and  
slowly insinuated one leg between hers. The call from the Bridge  
made him freeze.  
"Riker to Captain Picard."  
With shock and embarrassment he pulled away from his bedmate and  
cleared his throat. In a remarkably even voice he answered,  
"Picard here."  
"Captain are you all right?"  
"Yes Number One I'm fine. Why?"  
There was a pause, followed by  
"Well it's 09.55 Sir. We meet with the Reliant in an hour."  
"Shit!"  
"Sir?"  
"Nothing Commander. I will be there shortly. Picard out."  
He sat up abruptly, careful to keep the blankets bunched in his  
lap. Beverly sat up too, her flushed face and quick movements  
giving away her embarrassment. Casting a knowing glance at his  
lap, she said,  
"I'll go shower. Why don't you get breakfast?"  
Unable to answer her, he nodded, the blush climbing to colour  
the tips of his ears.  
She exited the bed and he studiously ignored her as she gathered  
her uniform and disappeared into the bathroom. He waited until  
things had subsided before throwing off the covers and sliding  
from the bed. He donned his robe and was setting the table when  
Beverly came into the living area. He looked up, managed a weak  
smile then retreated to his bedroom to shower, shave and dress.  
By the time he was finished, Beverly had croissants and coffee  
on the table and they ate in silence, avoiding looking at each  
other. He stood when he'd finished and spoke.  
"Well I should be getting to the Bridge."  
She nodded and lowered her head.  
"And I should be getting to Sick Bay. Thank you Jean-Lucfor  
letting me stay"  
Brushing at some non-existent crumbs and concentrating on the  
tabletop he mumbled,  
"Oh it was nothing. You're welcome anytime"  
They walked to the doors together and baulked when they both tried  
to exit at the same time. Jean-Luc stopped, backed up and gestured  
for her to precede him. She smiled shyly and ran her finger down  
his cheek.  
"I'll see you later."  
He nodded and smiled, watching appreciatively as she walked away  
from him. Sighing he turned in the opposite direction and made  
his way to the Bridge.

 

 

 

 

The Enterprise had been at the space dock  
for four days. The repairs were well underway and the Captain  
had rostered his crew to take leave on the dock, a large affair  
orbiting a class L planet. Bowing to Beverly's insistence, he  
found himself standing outside one of the many holosuites waiting  
for his red headed companion a picnic basket and towel in hand.  
Dressed in shorts and short-sleeved shirt, he pushed his straw  
hat back on his head and consulted the computer.  
"Computer what is the time?"  
"The time is 14.12 hours."  
He frowned and shook his head.  
"Lateas usual."  
He was about to initiate the programme when she called to him.  
"Jean-Luc!"  
Walking briskly, she was soon standing in front of him, slightly  
out of breath.  
"Sorry I'm latethere was a hiccup in Sickbay."  
"Nothing serious I hope?"  
She shook her head, smiling.  
"No, not at all. Well I see you dressed appropriately."  
She stood back and looked him up and down, her smile turning lascivious.  
He huffed and scowled.  
"It's not as if you gave a choiceand why are you barefoot?"  
Beverly giggled and spun before him, her cream sundress billowing.  
"Because I have my sandals in here."  
She gestured to the basket she carried.  
"You mean to tell me you've been strolling through the basebarefooted?"  
She laughed again and shook her head.  
"No silly. I took them off just beyond that bulkheadI  
wanted to becapricious."  
He appraised her and had to admit he liked what he saw. There  
were tiny red roses scattered across the dress and the shape of  
the garment accentuated her lithe form.  
"Capricious? Just what sort of picnic will this be?"  
Beverly stepped up to him and slid her arm through his.  
"Relaxingand fun. Come on, is the programme loaded?"  
Smiling indulgently, Jean-Luc nodded and swept his arm wide.  
"Uh huh, after you."  
They entered and stood in awe. Situated on a small white beach,  
huge boulders framed the curve of sand and a clear fast flowing  
creek wended its way into the surf that ran up the inclination.  
As the doors closed, they morphed into thick bush that tumbled  
down to the sand, bird song and a slight breeze disturbing the  
calm. Jean-Luc turned a full circle his smile widening into a  
rare full grin.  
"Beverlythis is stunning. Where are we?"  
The Doctor closed her eyes and tilted her head back, basking in  
the strong sunlight.  
"It's a national park in southern Australia. I came here  
in my final year of medicine."  
He closed the distance between them and said softly,  
"Were you alone?"  
Still with eyes closed, Beverly drew a deep breath and nodded.  
"Uh huh. I rented a cabin and spent my days here."  
The Captain placed his basket on the sand and shook out the blanket.  
"Where would you like to sit?"  
Beverly opened her eyes and grinned at her handsome companion.  
"Over there, beside the creek."  
He nodded and walked the few steps to bring him closer to the  
watercourse.  
"I'll put the wine in the water, it should cool nicely."  
When he straightened his eyes narrowed as he watched Beverly strip  
her dress off over her head. Underneath she wore a sea-green one  
piece, high cut and very flattering. Noticing his scrutiny she  
smiled slyly and turned towards the surf.  
"Coming?"  
His hands unbuttoned his shirt and it with his shorts were doffed  
without him taking his eyes off her. He slipped off his sandals  
and faced the water, standing at her shoulder. She cast her eyes  
up and down his lean, muscular body, grinning evilly when she  
noted the black speedos.  
"Last one in"  
She broke first, him an instant behind her. They ran into the  
surf, diving under the waves as the depth increased. They swam  
and lolled in the water for over an hour, the chill of the southern  
waters eventually driving them back to the sand. Jean-Luc handed  
Beverly her towel and roughly rubbed his skin with his own, encouraging  
the warmth back. As the sun was still high, they stretched out  
on the blanket and let the heat finish off what the towels had  
started. Beverly soon sat up and rummaged in her bag, withdrawing  
a tube of moisturiser.  
"Rub my back?"  
He sat up and held out his hand, grimacing when Beverly squirted  
a dollop of cream into his palm. With strong, broad strokes, he  
rubbed the cream into her skin, delighting in the silky smoothness  
and alabaster perfection. Finished far too soon for his liking,  
he lay back down and watched as Beverly went through the ritual  
of anointing herself with the cream. Her skin glowing, she lay  
beside him and sighed.  
"This is nice."  
His voice rough and deep, he replied,  
"Yes it is."  
The lay in silence for a while, listening to the surf and birds.  
Jean-Luc was driftingalmost dozing when her voice filtered  
through.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
"Hmm?"  
"About the other morning"  
His eyes snapped open, his jaw flexing.  
"What about it?"  
"What do you think would've happened if Will hadn't called  
when he did?"  
Jean-Luc cleared his throat and knitted his fingers over his chest.  
"Beverly"  
She rolled onto her side and looked at him, her expression unreadable.  
"No really Jean-Luc. Do you think we would've"  
He sat up abruptly and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Beverly we were both half asleepreacting to physical  
stimulationI, that is I don't"  
Her laughter caught him off guard.  
"Hey I'm not angryquite the opposite. As I recall I  
was thoroughly enjoying myself. It's been too damn long since  
I've felt that"  
He smiled ruefully and took her hand.  
"Me too. It seems to me that I've woken up in that state  
far too many times, except that I'm usually alone."  
Her smile faded and her eyes drilled into him.  
"What do you do then?"  
Returning her intense scrutiny, he refused to be embarrassed.  
"What do you think I do?"  
She broke eye contact and flushed.  
"Often?"  
He sniffed and frowned.  
"Often enough."  
There was silence between them for a while before her heard her  
say softly,  
"Do you think of me when you"  
He lowered his head and sighed. Then with defiance he raised his  
head and said firmly,  
"Every damn time!"  
Beverly released his hand and scooted closer. With gentle tenderness  
she caressed his face.  
"Me too."  
His eyebrows rose, his dark eyes glittering. In a hushed whisper  
he asked,  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh. Every time."  
Slow smiles crept across their faces and they met in a soft kiss.  
Beverly withdrew and reached for the picnic basket. He watched  
with amusement as she emptied the contents onto the blanket, and  
chuckled when her stomach growled.  
He stood and retrieved the wine, taking some minutes to find the  
corkscrew. Once he'd poured the wine, they set about demolishing  
the feast of fruit, cheeses and bread. Once filled, Jean-Luc turned  
onto his belly and cradled his head in his arms. Beverly stretched  
out and liberated a book from her basket, fully aware that he  
was watching her.  
"Go to sleep Jean-Luc."  
"Don't want to."  
Not taking her eyes off the book, she chuckled.  
"Oh go onI know you're tired."  
"I want to watch you."  
Turning her head, she regarded him with an indulgent smile.  
"With all this stunning beauty around us, you want to watch  
little old me?"  
He grinned, his eyes sparkling.  
"Mmhmm."  
She returned her gaze to the text, a satisfied smile gracing her  
features.  
"Well I'm flattered of course, but I think you need your  
eyes tested."  
His silence was his reply and Beverly settled into her book, warmed  
by his gentle affection.  
Half an hour passed and Beverly stifled a quiet chuckle as his  
soft snoring became evident. Putting her book down she took the  
time to look at himreally look at him. His body and face  
relaxed in sleep, she marvelled at his well-muscled form, his  
worry lines smoothed and his well concealed vulnerability exposed.  
She moved closer and leaned down to smell his skin, closing her  
eyes as her senses were inundated with warmth. With boldness she  
darted her tongue out and tasted him, the saltiness of his skin  
delighting her. He sighed and turned over, affording her an unhindered  
view of the tantalising bulges within his speedos. She supported  
herself on one arm as she feathered her fingers through the hair  
of his chest and stomach, surprised at how soft it was. He sighed  
again and she noticed his nipples had pebbled. Her eyes drifted  
down his torso and widened when she saw his growing erection.  
Snapping her head up, she was riveted by his dark eyes, staring  
intently at her. They stayed frozen in time, staring at each other.  
Slowly Jean-Luc raised his hand and ran his fingers down her face.  
In a rough whisper he pleaded,  
"Beverly"  
She bent to him and their lips met, softly and tenderly. His eyes  
drifted shut as his fingers tangled in her hair. She bent her  
arm and lowered herself onto his chest as he deepened the kiss,  
moaning softly into her mouth.  
"Captain Dalgleish to Captain Picard."  
Startled, Beverly broke the kiss and sat up. Jean-Luc swore vehemently  
and rolled onto his side, reaching for his shirt. Gaining his  
communicator he calmed himself and answered the hail.  
"Picard here."  
"Captain I know you're off duty, but we're ready for you  
to go over the next phase of reconstruction of the sensor array  
and it will facilitate things greatly if we could start right  
away."  
"Captain" Jean-Luc squeezed his eyes shut and  
sighed. "Very well, I'll be there shortly. Picard out."  
He looked up to find Beverly dressing. She'd packed her basket  
and busied herself tidying her hair. He stood and stepped up to  
her, taking her hands.  
"Beverly"  
Not meeting his eyes, the Doctor fussed with his shirt.  
"You go on Jean-Luc, I'll pack up here."  
"Beverly we should"  
She stilled her hands and laid them on his chest.  
"Not now Jean-Luc. You go it's all right."  
Needing to leave, but not wanting to, he hesitated and tried to  
look into her eyes.  
"Have dinner with me?"  
He knew her answer by her sigh.  
"I don't think so Jean-Luc."  
Desperate, he squeezed her shoulders.  
"Breakfast thenplease Beverly."  
Making brief eye contact she smiled quickly and bent to pick up  
his shorts.  
"You'd better put your clothes onwe can't have the  
Captain of the Enterprise wandering around the base half naked."  
"Beverly!"  
In silence she picked up the remains of their meal and folded  
the blanket. Angered, Jean-Luc dressed quickly and stepped past  
her, stopping and gripping her arm.  
"Breakfast tomorrow morningall right?"  
She nodded and he had to be satisfied with that. Striding quickly,  
he barked,  
"Exit!"  
After he'd gone, Beverly sat on the sand and lowered her head  
into her hands.  
"Oh God what am I doing? I'm playing with fire!"

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning found Jean-Luc setting the table  
for breakfast. Although in uniform, he had hopes of taking some  
time off later that afternoon. He was going to ask Beverly to  
accompany him when she arrived and he smiled at his plans. He  
was extricating the croissants from the replicator when the call  
came through.  
"Crusher to Picard."  
"Picard here."  
"I'm sorry Jean-Luc I'll have to cancel our breakfast. Engineering  
wants to lay in the new relays in Sickbay and I have a surgery  
to perform."  
Jean-Luc closed his eyes and swore softly.  
"Very well Doctor. Perhaps we can meet later for lunch?"  
"I don't think so Captain, it'll be pretty full on here for  
the whole day."  
Was that tension he heard in her voice?  
"Understood. Picard out."  
He threw the pastries down on the table in disgust. Standing very  
still, he willed his anger into manageable proportions, then brusquely  
set about clearing the table. He quickly swallowed a cup of coffee  
and left his quarters, heading for the Bridge.

 

 

As it turned out, the day was a long one.  
The slow process of replicating new parts for the damaged ship  
took time and many departments made claims for his attention.  
Jean-Luc sighed as he shut down his computer and sat back in his  
chair, looking around his newly refurbished Ready Room. Glancing  
at the chronometer, he winced at seeing the time; not realising  
how many hours had slipped by as he'd worked. Standing, he stretched  
out the kinks in his muscles and debated whether or not to continue  
with the never-ending reports. Sighing, he shook his head and  
left his office, noting that the beta shift was manning the Bridge.  
Nodding to the Lieutenant on duty, he entered the turbolift and  
muttered his destination, rubbing his hands over his face.  
He strolled into his quarters and stopped dead when his eyes made  
contact with the form asleep on his sofa. He approached the slumbering  
person and frowned when he identified Beverly. He crouched beside  
her and gently shook her shoulder.  
"Hey."  
Cracking her eyes open slowly, a smile appeared as she sighed.  
She stretched, making her eyes crinkle. Jean-Luc stood and moved  
to his favourite chair, watching as the object of his desire came  
fully awake.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Sitting up and folding her hands in her lap, Beverly tilted her  
head and frowned.  
"I didn't like the way ourpicnic ended."  
Jean-Luc sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Neither did I, but you seemed to want toput some distance  
between us."  
She softly admitted,  
"Yes I did."  
His voice barely a whisper, he asked,  
"Why?"  
She placed her hands on either side of her thighs and straightened  
her arms.  
"Because I'm having trouble dealing with the intensity of  
my desire for you."  
It was not what he'd expected her to say and he was shockedshocked  
and delighted.  
"Why should it trouble you? If you would just allow yourself"  
Beverly held up her hand, stopping him.  
"You don't understand Jean-Luc. I've had feelings for youI've  
wanted you for so longI'm afraid if I let that particular  
genie out of its bottleGod, anything could happen."  
He frowned deeply.  
"Like what? Like forming a lasting, satisfying relationship  
with someone you love that just happens to include good sex? Beverly  
I don't want to simply fuck you, although I have to admit, that's  
tempting. I want the whole thingeverythingwarts and  
all."  
She stared at him so long he feared he'd overstepped the mark.  
She shook her head and rubbed her fingers over her temple.  
"I don't believe this! Youyou of all people!"  
He stood, anger biting his words.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Sit down Jean-Luc. Think about this for a moment. We are  
two high-ranking officers, serving together on the Federation's  
Flagship. Our jobs carry a certain amount of prestigeand  
a lot of stress. We're set in our ways and far too stubborn for  
our own good AND we've got thirty years of historybaggage  
if you like to contend with. And let's not forget our devotion  
to dutynothing but tunnel vision there Yet you want  
start a relationship with me. Nowafter all these years?"  
Jean-Luc scowled and ran his hand over his pate. Taking the time  
to gather his thoughts, he strove for calm.  
"Beverly you know I've loved you for many years. Finding  
out that you felt the same way has filled me with a joy I can  
barely describe! Why shouldn't we pursue a relationship? What's  
so wrong with wanting to find that sort of connection at our age?"  
Beverly squinted and tilted her head.  
"Is that it Jean-Luc? Are you feeling your age? Maybe getting  
a little lonely?"  
On his feet again, he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.  
"Stop it! What are you trying to dofind an excuse why  
we can't be happy?"  
Beverly stood slowly and held up her hands.  
"Ok! Look I'm sorry, I'm just trying to find my way through  
this."  
He took a calming breath and took her hands in his.  
"Beverly all I'm asking is for you to give it a go. At least  
tryplease?"  
She gazed into his earnest face, seeing his love, his determination.  
She sighed expansively, shaking her head.  
"I must be madbut all right Jean-Luc, we'll give it  
a trybut if, God forbid, we lose our friendshipI'll  
never forgive you."  
He wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her neck.  
"Never my love."  
She kissed his cheek and whispered,  
"We take this slow Jean-Luc. Don't expect to tip me into  
your bed immediately to satisfy your carnal desires. I need time."  
He drew back and gently pushed her hair behind her ear.  
"You can have all the time you want. I told you BeverlyI'm  
a very patient man."  
"Yes well we'll see. For now I'm going back to my quartersI've  
got a lot to think about."  
Jean-Luc sighed and frowned.  
"You won't stay?"  
Shaking her head, she pressed her fingers to his lips.  
"No Jean-Lucmy feelings for you right now areturbulent,  
to say the least. I think it's better if I retire and let things  
simmer down."  
He nodded slowly before a small smile appeared.  
"But I can kiss you goodnight?"  
Her own smile crept across her face, her eyes shining. Whispering,  
she closed the gap between them.  
"Oh yes, I think so"  
He took her into his arms and kissed her slowly and tenderly,  
withholding his passion for a more loving connection. She sighed  
into his mouth and wound her arms around his head, her fingers  
caressing his short hair. His eyes drifted shut and his hands  
ran slowly up and down her back, resisting the strong urge to  
grip her buttocks and pull her hard against his body.  
They parted simultaneously and stood for some time, lost in each  
other's gaze, their foreheads touching. Beverly lifted her head  
and kissed his cheek.  
"Goodnight Jean-Luc."  
"Goodnight Beverlymy love."  
He watched as she turned and left, the closing doors quiet in  
the otherwise silent room.

 

 

 

 

Over the next ten days things progressed  
more or less normally. The repairs to the ship finally reached  
their conclusion and they prepared to leave, Jean-Luc ensconced  
in the Ready Room for two hours receiving his new orders. As for  
Beverly and the Captain, they fell into their usual routine, breakfasts  
and dinners together, but the touches and glances took on a whole  
new meaning. Try as they might, with all that was going on, their  
respective jobs kept them busy, too busy to do anything about  
their burgeoning relationship. Jean-Luc was sitting at his desk  
in his quarters very late one night when his door chimed. Frowning  
at the interruption, he barked,  
"Come!"  
Not looking up from his computer, he became aware of a growing  
silence. When his eyes did leave the terminal, he couldn't suppress  
a wry grin.  
"Well Hello Beverly. What are you doing, haunting the ship  
at this ungodly hour?"  
She stepped further into the room and came to the desk, hitching  
herself on the edge.  
"I had a sneaking suspicion that my CO wasn't getting enough  
sleep. Just what time do you think you'll get to bed?"  
He sighed and sat back, his hands tiredly rubbing his face.  
"We've received our new orders. My task is to sort out how  
to juggle the mission while we recalibrate over a dozen new systems.  
Headquarters wants us to leave immediatelywell before we're  
ready. In fact Geordi and his staff are all on double shifts trying  
to get us up and running."  
Beverly left the desk and beckoned him to join her on the sofa.  
Once they were both seated, she took his hand.  
"Jean-Luc I know all this is vitally important, but do I  
have to remind you that you need your rest? You can't continue  
to"  
He took his hand back and scowled. Through gritted teeth he rasped,  
"Look Doctor if I don't" he sighed and closed  
his eyes. He started again.  
"BeverlyI understand your concern, but I simply must  
complete this workthe efficiencythe well being of  
the ship is at stake."  
She tilted her head and regarded him, thinking.  
"Ok fair enough, but will you promise me something?"  
He smiled lopsidedly and shook his head. Resignedly he sighed,  
"If I can."  
"Promise me that as soon as you're finished, you'll go to  
bedand disengage the alarm."  
He snorted.  
"Beverly I can't"  
In an almost placatory tone, she muttered,  
"Jean-Luc if you won't at least meet me half wayI will  
make it an order. You've been going at it flat out for the past  
week. It's time you restedproperly."  
About to argue, he instead swallowed his irritation and summoned  
a grim smile.  
"It always comes to this doesn't it?"  
"What?"  
"Me working too hard and you threatening me with dire consequences  
of I don't listen to you."  
Beverly smiled softly and tenderly took his hand.  
"That's because Captains think they're indestructible. It's  
the CMO's job to remind them that they're mortal and have to abide  
by the same laws of nature that everyone else does."  
He lowered his eyes and watched as he caressed her hand with his  
thumb.  
"Is that the only reason?"  
Her gentle laugh brought his eyes to hers.  
"You know damn well what my motives are."  
His eyebrows rose, a wicked gleam came to his eyes.  
"Are you telling me you have ulterior motives Doctor?"  
She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, ducking when he  
tried to catch her and deepen the kiss.  
Regarding him with a mischievous look, she took his hand and gently  
kissed each finger, dallying with the index finger, which she  
slowly sucked into her mouth, sliding her tongue around the digit.  
With wide eyes Jean-Luc watched, his breaths coming in a pant.  
Keeping eye contact, Beverly raised her lips up and down his finger  
and smiled inwardly as he shifted in his seat, coming closer.  
She expelled the finger and ran her own finger down his face.  
In a low sultry voice she said,  
"When we eventually make love, my dear Captain, I don't want  
you fatigued or thinking about anything but what we're doing.  
Do I make myself clear?"  
Nodding dumbly, his mouth slightly ajar, he watched as Beverly  
rose sinuously and turned to the door. She walked a few steps  
and spun around.  
He stood, minus his usual grace and Beverly's eyebrows rose as  
she spotted the bulge in his pants.  
"Get some rest Jean-LucI'll see you at breakfast."  
After she left he closed his eyes and willed his passion to subside,  
something that was unlikely to occur. He slowly raised his right  
hand then cast his eyes down to his groin. Sighing, he went to  
his desk, turned off the monitor and sauntered into his bedroom,  
looking for the lubricant.

 

 

 

Late in the afternoon of the next day the great  
ship severed her connections to the space dock and set her course  
for the Australis Nebula. Within its depths was a ship manned  
by an unknown race that were engaging in piracy. Over ten ships  
had been reported assaulted most enduring deaths amongst their  
crews. The pirates were brutal and uncompromising, taking anything  
of value, both personal and commercial.  
It would take four days at warp five to reach the last known coordinates  
in the nebula and Jean-Luc pressed his crew to finish installing  
the new systems. At the morning briefing he'd stressed the need  
for the ship to be at her optimum, encouraging all departments  
to push hard for completion of their tasks.  
Heeding Beverly's advice, he retired earlyor at least early  
for him, although it was still after midnight. He'd just settled  
down when his door chime sounded. Bemused, he rose, donned his  
robe and answered the door.  
"Come."  
He was somewhat surprised when Beverly entered, uncharacteristically  
hesitant. He noted that she too was dressed in night attire.  
"Beverly? Is something wrong?"  
She stalked to the viewport and wrapped her arms around herself,  
a sure sign she was upset. He moved to her slowly, giving her  
the chance to distance herself from him if she wished. She stood  
her ground and he came around to face her.  
"What is it?"  
She lowered her head and sighed.  
"I had trouble sleepingand when I did I haddisturbing  
dreams."  
He grimaced, remembering only too well the many times his sleep  
had been invaded by night terrors.  
"Disturbing? Nightmares?"  
Her smile perplexed him.  
"No Jean-Luc not nightmares."  
Now completely nonplussed, he asked,  
"What then?"  
She lowered her arms and blushed.  
"Erotic dreams Jean-Luc. Erotic dreams about you and me."  
He took a step back, his eyebrows heading to his nonexistent hairline.  
"Oh."  
"YesOh."  
He walked a little way, then turned and came back.  
"Then why did you..?"  
"Come here? Because I'm so aroused I can't sleep!"  
She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest.  
"Jean-Lucare you very tired tonight?"  
With a slow smile creeping across his face, he shook his head.  
"No Beverlyas a matter of fact I feel like I could  
run a marathon."  
She chuckled, the throaty noise thrilling him.  
"Goodalthough I don't think it will be a marathon"  
Taking her in his arms he nuzzled her neck.  
"Whatever it takes"  
He surprised her by leading her to the sofa. They sat and he continued  
to nuzzle her, seemingly content to take his time. As frustrated  
as she was, Beverly tried to hurry him up, caressing him through  
his shorts and biting his earlobe. He withstood her actions and  
slothfully kissed her neck, his hands slowly making their way  
to her breasts.  
Impatient, Beverly pulled away and said,  
"For God's sake Jean-Lucwhat the hell are you doing?"  
His amused, heated look silenced her.  
"Hush BeverlyI'm seducing you."  
She spluttered.  
"Seducing me? Butyou don't have to! I'm with you in  
thisI want this"  
His sighed, gently cupping her breasts, his attention firmly fastened  
on the tantalising mounds.  
"Oh I knowit's just that I've had this particular fantasy  
for so longI'd just like to"  
She smiled then, both at his confession and at his honesty. She  
lay back on the sofa and raised her arms.  
"Come on thenseduce me Jean-Luc."  
He came to her slowly, covering her body with his and kissing  
her for the first time with all the passion he felt. She rose  
under him and returned the kiss, allowing herself, also for the  
first time, to reply in kind.  
His foreplay was prolonged, and she marvelled at his control.  
He was skilful and considerate, delighting her with his hands  
and mouth. Eventually he stood and brought her to her feet before  
him. With slow, exaggerated movements he stripped off her clothing  
and then with the same deliberate manner, divested himself of  
his robe and shorts. He then surprised her by sweeping her up  
into his arms and taking her to his bedroom. Laying her gently  
on the bed, he stretched out beside her and took her in his arms.  
Whispering reverently, he asked,  
"Tell me what you feel right now."  
Smiling at his mood, she snuggled into his embrace and closed  
her eyes.  
"I feel highly aroused and completely safe. I am with the  
man I love, a man I know who will do everything in his power to  
bring me pleasure. What do you feel?"  
He sighed and ran his hand down her thigh, encouraging her to  
part her legs. His fingers slipped over and inside her, making  
her gasp. In a deep voice he rumbled,  
"I also feel deeply arousedbut more than thatI  
feel the rightness of this. I've waited so longwanted so  
longdo you feel it Beverly?"  
Almost inarticulate with sensation with what he was doing to her,  
she managed to nod and gasp,  
"Oh yesOh God yes! I want you Jean-LucI need  
you so badly"  
"Then you shall have me my love."  
He eased her onto her back and knelt between her legs. Looking  
down at her spread before him, he closed his eyes and muttered,  
"Exquisite"  
He lowered his body over hers and entered her slowly, clenching  
his jaw as she rose to meet him and contracted around him. Knowing  
he would have control only if he was gentle, he pushed in and  
out slowly, allowing for her to adjust to him. But she would have  
none of it. She slid her hands down his back and gripped his buttocks,  
pulling him down quickly and grinding herself against him. He  
grunted and raised his head.  
"Beverly! NoslowlyI can't"  
She lifted her head and bit his shoulder hard, panting  
"Oh God Jean-Luc fuck me! Quickly! I needI want"  
He lowered his head and sank his teeth into her neck as he reached  
down and slid his hands under her buttocks. Thrusting hard and  
fast, Beverly cried out and clung to him urging him on.  
"Yes! Oh yes Jean-Lucmore!harder!"  
He clenched his eyes closed and gave up any semblance of control.  
Thrusting vigorously, almost violently he felt his climax approach  
and gasped as he felt Beverly begin to buck under him. In a haze  
of ecstasy he realised she was in the throes of orgasm as his  
release surged through him. He spasmed and flexed, his body jerking  
with aftershocks.  
It was some time before he realised she was weeping.  
Immediately concerned he raised his head and asked,  
"Beverly? Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"  
He was relieved when she shook her head but she didn't stop crying.  
"Then what is it? Why do you weep?"  
She found that releasing her grip of his buttocks took a concerted  
effort, her fingers seemingly to have locked in position. She  
flexed her hands and moved them to hold his head.  
"Oh Jean-Lucthat was soI needed that so much!  
You wereit wasOh God"  
He smiled then, even chuckling.  
"There's no need to deify me Beverly, I can see that you  
enjoyed yourself."  
She chortled, glad to alleviate his worry.  
"Don't be so insufferably smug! You seemed to enjoy it too!"  
He kissed her then, slowly and tenderly.  
"Indeed I did."  
Becoming serious, she looked deeply into his eyes.  
"Was it everything you'd imagined?"  
He nuzzled her neck and licked away the blood he'd raised on her  
skin.  
"Everything and morealthough I would've taken a more  
leisurely approach"  
"Leisurely my arse! I wanted it and I wanted it hard and  
fast. Have you any complaints?"  
He shook his head and grinned.  
"Noas long as you let me have my way occasionally."  
She lifted her head and kissed his nose.  
"I think that can be arranged."  
She squeezed him internally making him gasp.  
"Tell me Captainwhen do you think you'll be able to"  
He groaned and lowered his head, content to nuzzle her again.  
Around her nipple he said,  
"Realistically? About an hourmaybe a little more."  
Sighing, she rested her head back on the pillow, giving in to  
his caress.  
"An hour? Good that'll give me time to do some exploring."  
He broke the connection, a quizzical frown on his face.  
"Exploring? What..?"  
He yelped when she suddenly turned him over. Dislodged from her  
he grimaced, then guffawed as she ran her fingers over his ribs.  
"I knew it! You're ticklish!"  
In the morning the couple lay quietly, basking in the  
afterglow of lovemaking. This time Jean-Luc had had his way and  
they'd taken a more prolonged avenue to their pleasure. Beverly  
lay in his arms, idly swirling her fingers through his chest hair.  
"Where did you learn to do that?"  
He tucked in his chin as he strove to see her face. Failing, he  
kissed the top of her head instead.  
"Do what?"  
She chuckled and pinched his nipple.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking aboutthat little  
technique of yours with your tongue."  
He grinned wolfishly and felt smugly pleased.  
"Oh that? Well let's just say any Frenchman worth his salt  
should know exactly how to please his partnerit's taught  
to us in primary schoolerotica 101."  
Laughing delightedly, Beverly eased herself over him and stretched  
out, then kissed him languidly. He allowed his hands to glide  
down her flanks and come to rest on her buttocks, which he squeezed.  
She moaned into his mouth, withdrawing and gently biting his lower  
lip. He watched her intently as she lifted her head to stare at  
him, a grin slowly sliding over her face.  
"What?"  
"Do you realise you speak in French when you're making love?"  
He frowned and shook his head.  
"I don'tdo I?"  
"Uh huh. I find it very sexy."  
"What do I say?"  
She bonked her head against his and wrinkled her nose.  
"I don't knowI don't speak French."  
His hands came up to her shoulders, pulling her closer.  
"Well you'd better learn. If I'm going to whisper endearments  
in my native tongue I expect you to understand me."  
"Aye Sir. And what if I revert to Gaelic?"  
His eyebrows rose, a look of interest in his dark eyes.  
"You can speak Gaelic?"  
Using her index finger, she traced the lines of his face.  
"Uh huh. I've been known to slip into the vernacular on oddintense  
occasions."  
"I seeso we can introduce each other to our native  
language?"  
"Mmm. Jean-Lucare you getting hard again by any chance?"  
He slid his hands down to her buttocks again and pulled her to  
him, pushing up and grinding himself against her.  
"I was wondering when you'd notice that."  
Grinning wickedly, Beverly parted her legs and sat up, straddling  
him. Laughing she took his hands and kissed his palms.  
"It's only beenwhathalf an hour? What's going  
on?"  
He smirked and pushed up again, his erection rubbing against her  
clitoris making her close her eyes and gasp.  
"You're about to find out that I'm a morning personany  
objections?"  
Unable to articulate, she shook her head and released his hands,  
leaning forward and gripping his shoulders instead. As she raised  
herself, he took his erection in hand and guided it to her entrance,  
penetrating her when she rocked back. They both moaned and he  
gripped her hips as he pushed up powerfully, reaching deeply inside  
her. Her mouth gaping in ecstasy, Beverly rose and fell on him,  
making him arch his head back, straining until his neck muscles  
stood out in stark relief. Unable to resist, she increased the  
pace. His hands moved, one to her breast, one to her clitoris.  
He stroked her in time with the tempo she set and she cried out,  
calling his name.  
Digging his heels into the mattress, he bent his knees and met  
her plunges with thrusts of his own, the impact making her breasts  
jiggle. Suddenly her head snapped back and she shrieked, her hands  
digging into the muscles of his upper arms. He watched in awe  
as she gyrated upon him, totally given to her orgasm. He let her  
sounds wash over him, carrying him ever closer to his own climax.  
It came upon him with abrupt intensity, his whole body tensing,  
his hands in a claw-like grip of her hips, pulling her down, melding  
their bodies together.  
Panting and moaning, Beverly fell forward and he wrapped his arms  
around her, their hearts racing against their ribs, evident to  
each of them. Still contracting around his penis, Jean-Luc pushed  
into her and shuddered with sensation. Beverly turned her head  
and gently bit his earlobe, making him quieten. Their skin coated  
with a light sheen of sweat, Beverly lengthened her legs and stretched  
out over him, feeling him still pulsing occasionally inside her.  
Wearily raising her head, she kissed him, snorting when both of  
them still needed to catch their breath.  
"Soyou're a morning person eh? As it turns outso  
am I."  
He grinned slyly and tilted his head.  
"How convenient. I can see us being occasionally late for  
briefings."  
"Well you might consider altering the time of the briefingsto  
the afternoon for instance."  
He watched as he threaded his fingers through her hair. Sighing  
he shook his head, his voice a whisper.  
"God Beverly why didn't we do this years ago? We've wasted  
so much time"  
Her fingers found his mouth and silenced him. Shaking her head,  
she frowned.  
"No Jean-Lucno recriminationsno looking back.  
What we have nowit's too precious to analyse or try to dissect.  
Accept it for what it is and simply be happy."  
He closed his eyes and Beverly was shocked to see two tears roll  
down his face.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
He pulled her down and hugged her fiercely, his body trembling.  
When he'd regained his composure, he released her and let her  
raise herself up.  
"What is it?"  
He gave a short strangled laugh and his eyes again filled with  
tears.  
"I'm so bloody happy!"  
Not quite sure what to make of this, Beverly chose to gently wipe  
away his tears and softly laugh with him. He settled quickly and  
took her face in his hands.  
"And you Beverlyare you happy?"  
She allowed her smile to grow until she was beaming at him. Gently  
placing her elbows beside his arms, she tenderly took his face  
in her hands and kissed him with all the love she felt, pouring  
herself into him and exulting when he returned the kiss in kind.  
They parted and remained close, their noses touching.  
"I love you." Was whispered in unison, bringing a smile  
to them both. Beverly relaxed against him and they lay quietly  
until the call came through from the Bridge.  
"Riker to Captain Picard."  
"Picard here."  
"Captain the senior staff have assembled for the morning  
briefingexcept for Doctor Crusher. We were wondering Sir"  
Barely keeping the amusement from his voice, Jean-Luc responded.  
"Ah yes Commander. I think it best we cancel this morning's  
briefingDoctor Crusher ordered me to get some rest and I  
disengaged the alarm. Sorry if I've caused any inconvenience."  
"Not at all Sirsorry to have disturbed you. Riker out."  
The big First Officer turned to his staff and smiled.  
"Well you heard the manmeeting over. Geordi I'll catch  
up with you this afternoon. Deanna, will you wait a minute?"  
Smiling in a distinctly conspiratorial way, Deanna nodded to her  
lover. Once the room was empty, Will winked at the Counsellor.  
"Computer where is Doctor Crusher?"  
"Doctor Crusher is in the Captain's quarters."  
"And how long has she been there?"  
"Since 0047 this morning."  
Grinning wickedly, Will spun his chair and slapped his thigh.  
"I knew it! Deanna? What do you sense?"  
Shaking her head, she mustered a frown.  
"Will it's really none of our business."  
"Oh come on Deanna don't tell me you're not burning with  
curiosity? Tell mewhat are they doing?"  
Sighing expansively, the Betazoid closed her eyes and concentrated.  
Within moments a warm smile crept across her face.  
"They're almost asleepand feelingsatedvery  
satisfied."  
Rubbing his beard, Will mused,  
"I wonder if last nightor this morning was the first  
time?"  
"What does it matter?"  
With a gleam in his eyes, Will chuckled.  
"Because the ship's betting pool has grown quite a lot recently."  
Her mouth dropping open, Deanna rose and slapped his shoulder.  
"William Riker! Don't tell me you placed a bet? He's your  
Captain for God's sake! And she's your friend!"  
"Hey the pot is huge! I could make a killing."  
The Counsellor sat back down and crossed her arms.  
"Aren't you at least happy for them?"  
"What? Oh of course I am. God they waited long enough."  
Deanna stood and came to stand behind the Commander, absently  
massaging his broad shoulders.  
"It's not going to be easy for them you know."  
He screwed his head around and frowned.  
"Why?"  
"Oh come on Willthink! He's the ultra private celebrated  
Starfleet legendand the most eligible bachelor and  
she's the most respected, most formidable physician in the fleet.  
I know the scuttlebutt has had them paired off for years, but  
they always held themselves above all that. Now if it's true,  
they'll have to deal with the crew and the senior staff. It will  
affect all of us."  
Will snorted, reaching up and stilling Deanna's hands.  
"I hadn't thought of that. What do you think they'll do?"  
The Counsellor seated herself and spent a moment plexing. Eventually  
she sighed and answered the question.  
"I think they'll keep it very quietat least for a time.  
When they've become settled with the consequences, I feel confident  
they'll tell usalthough it'll probably be just you and me  
at first, the rest of the senior staff will have to wait a little  
while."  
"You really think they'll try to keep it a secret?"  
She nodded, a smile creeping across her face.  
"Yes I doand Will you'll have to keep what you know  
to yourselfno teasing! Believe me the Captain wouldn't appreciate  
it."  
The big man grinned and shook his head.  
"Damn that'll be hard! With what we know"  
The Counsellor held up her hand.  
"No Willcome onpromise me."  
He hesitated just long enough for her to frown before he grinned  
again and took her hand.  
"Ok Dee, I'll leave them aloneAND I won't make any  
new betsbut it's going to cost you."  
His sly leer made her flutter her hand over her chest.  
"Why Commander whatever do you mean?"  
Grinning wolfishly, Will leaned close.  
"You'll find out tonight!"

 

 

 

 

 

Having made a call to Sickbay to excuse herself  
for the day, the couple drifted off to sleep for some hours, waking  
when hunger made itself known. They rose and showered together,  
then dressed, Beverly inordinately pleased to note that Jean-Luc  
chose off duty clothes. While she replicated a late brunch, the  
Captain contacted Will.  
"Picard to Riker."  
"Riker here Sir."  
"Number One I'm going to spend the day in my quarters. If  
anything comes up, don't hesitate to contact me. If the department  
heads have any problems that you can't handlewell you know  
where I am."  
"Yes Sir. Ah Captainare you all right?"  
"I'm fine Commander, just taking Beverly's advice."  
"Very good Sir. Enjoy you rest. Riker out."  
As Jean-Luc seated himself, Beverly poured the coffee.  
"He probably knows you know."  
Jean-Luc's head snapped up, his eyes hardening.  
"How?"  
Beverly sat and took a sandwich, pulling it apart.  
"Don't you think he wouldn't have checked where I was when  
I didn't make the briefing?"  
Jean-Luc covered his eyes with his hand.  
"Shit!"  
"I wouldn't worry about it Jean-Luc. By now he would've had  
a talk with Deanna and she would've set him straight. I'm sure  
he'll behave."  
The Captain snorted and scowled.  
"He'd better if he knows what's good for him. I'm not above  
having him blown out an airlock."  
The red head chuckled and passed him the plate of sandwiches.  
He took two and busied himself with eating. Beverly found herself  
watching, fascinated as always at how graceful and elegant he  
was, in everything he did, even something as mundane as eating  
a sandwich. Then she realised she no longer had to watch surreptitiously,  
she was now free to study him openly and the knowledge filled  
her with contented joy. He noticed the change in her and smiled  
as he tilted his head.  
"What?"  
She shook her head, feeling like a teenager in the first blush  
of love.  
"It's nothing reallyI just find you exceptionally handsome."  
He frowned a disgruntled flush colouring his face.  
"Beverly"  
"Oh Jean-Luc you don't know how good it feelshow liberated  
I feel, just being able to admire you openly!"  
He sat back and straightened the serviette on his lap, flattered  
and humbled.  
"My dear, dear Beverlyjust being here with you, having  
you sitting with me at this table and having in my mind the memories  
of last night and this morningI am so very happyyou've  
brought me such joy"  
Beverly's fingers covered her mouth as her eyes brimmed with tears.  
He went to her side and pulled her to her feet, embracing her  
and cradling her head on his shoulder.  
"No tears my love. From now onnothing but joy. Agreed?"  
She nodded into his neck and sighed as he kissed her hair.  
He barely heard her whispered,  
"With our eyes wide open."

 

 

 

 

 

When Jean-Luc strode onto his Bridge the next  
morning, Will had to make a concerted effort not to grin slyly.  
Vacating the Command seat, he greeted his Captain.  
"Good morning Sir. I hope you feelrested."  
Casting a suspicious glance at his subordinate, Jean-Luc tugged  
down on his jacket and chose to ignore it.  
"Report Number One."  
Now grinning widely, Will sat beside his CO and replied,  
"Still on course Captain, ETA 36 hours. I had the latest  
report routed to the Ready Room terminal for your studyit  
seems there's still no identification of the pirates yet."  
Jean-Luc frowned and pursed his lips.  
"But there's been reports of fatalities amongst the plundered  
ships? What weapons were used?"  
Will called up some data on his screen and scratched his beard.  
"As far as we know, phasers and mercalite missiles from the  
ship, compressed particle beams from the hand weapons."  
"Compressed particle beams? Where the hell would they get  
thosethey're Orion in origin."  
Will shrugged and tilted his head.  
"Maybe they did some trading? The Orions aren't too particular  
with who they deal with."  
"Perhaps Number One, but I would've thought they would be  
more likely to disadvantage any competition. Piracy has been an  
Orion past time for a very long timewhy would they encourage  
rivals? There're only so many targets."  
Will sat back and thought about what his Captain had said. It  
made sense. He was about to postulate when Jean-Luc said,  
"And why the Australis Nebula? It's well charted, not all  
that remote. What is it about that region that makes it such a  
happy hunting ground?"  
Will shook his head, his lips in a wry smile.  
"Unknown Captain."  
Jean-Luc crossed his legs and sighed.  
"Well let's see if we can find out shall we? Ask Mr.Data  
to devote some time to studying the Nebula and report any findings  
immediately. Now Commander how is my ship?"  
Straightening his spine, Will tucked in his chin.  
"Almost ready Captain. Most of the systems are up and running  
and Geordi is running a few diagnostics here and there. The main  
concern is the aft port quarter shield grid. It's got a glitch  
that's defeating our efforts to correct it. Engineering has an  
idea or two, but it will be several hours until we know for sure.  
I left a PADD with all the relevant information on your Ready  
Room deskI was hoping to have a complete picture for you  
but"  
Leaning over and gently gripping Will's forearm, Jean-Luc shook  
his head.  
"It's all right Number One, I can see everything is under  
control."  
He stood and looked about the Bridge, bringing his eyes to rest  
on his friend.  
"I'll be in the Ready Room Commander."  
Will stood and nodded.  
"Aye Sir."

 

 

Data sat at the control module of Stellar Cartography  
and quickly assimilated the stream of information the ship's computer  
supplied. In a 360-degree panorama around him, the Australis Nebular  
stretched in all its turbulent glory. Swirling colours, gasses  
and debris roiled in a never-ending convulsion of a cataclysmic  
aftermath. He overlaid the known flight paths of the assaulted  
ships and cocked his head as he made his instant calculations.  
"Curious."  
Due to the dangerous nature of the nebula, there were only two  
or three safe passages through the seething wasteland of space.  
Noting that the attacks had taken place in one clustered vicinity,  
the android officer concentrated his search in that area. His  
fingers dancing across the console, he brought up a detailed analysis  
of the area and watched intently as the information scrolled down  
the screen at an astonishing rate.  
"Fascinating."  
He singled out one small nearby planet, designated class H and  
requested further information. In the small gap while the computer  
amassed the data, he looked above his head and frowned.  
"Where are you hiding?"  
The computer replied,  
"That is not a valid enquiry. Please restate your question."  
Data's eyebrows rose, then he smiled.  
"I was not addressing you."  
The information began to scroll and he read avidly, his occasional  
comments ignored by the computer.

 

 

 

 

Two hours later the Second Officer was seated in front  
of his Captain in the Ready Room. Jean-Luc frowned as he read  
the report, making the occasional note on the PADD. When he finished,  
he laid the instrument on the desk and focussed his attention  
on his visitor.  
"Well Data it would seem you have uncovered a mystery."  
Data nodded once and sat forward earnestly.  
"Yes Captain, one that I fervently hope we can solve."  
"As do I. Tell medo you have agut feeling about  
this?"  
He gestured to the PADD and Data nodded.  
"I do Sir. Myguts tell me that there is, most likely,  
a base of some sort on that planet."  
Jean-Luc pursed his lips and frowned.  
"A class H planet? Unlikely."  
"I do not think so Captain. Although the atmosphere is comprised  
mostly of helium and ammonia, there exists under the stratosphere  
a layer of oxygen/carbon gas. I believe it would be possible to  
construct a floating base, drawing in the required gasses as they  
are needed."  
The Captain sat back and picked up his crystal shard, turning  
it slowly in his fingers.  
"That's assuming we're dealing with oxygen breathers. I suppose  
it's just as likely they're at home on a class H planet."  
"Agreed Captain. Until we encounter them, we will bein  
the dark."  
"Indeed Mr.Data. Thank you for your report, it was thorough  
as always."  
Standing, Data nodded to his Captain and turned for the door,  
only to come to a halt. Rotating, he faced his CO. Jean-Luc looked  
up and raised his eyebrows.  
"Is there something else Data?"  
"Yes Captain there is."  
When the android made no further comment, Jean-Luc sighed.  
"Well?"  
Gently placing his hands on the back of the chair, Data adopted  
a child-like inquisitiveness.  
"Captain, you and Doctor Crusher have enjoyed a deep friendship  
for many years."  
Jean-Luc nodded, keeping his own counsel.  
"Sirhas that changed?"  
The Captain frowned and stifled the glare that threatened.  
"Changed? In what way?"  
Data came around the chair and sat, staring earnestly at his Captain.  
"You seem to be spending a lot of time with her and I noticed  
when she entered the turbolift with us this morning, you both  
immediately showed elevated heart and respiratory rates. Your  
body temperature rose one point three degrees. Also when you looked  
at her your pupils dilated one point"  
Jean-Luc held up his hand silencing the verbose officer. Taking  
the time to gather his thoughts, Jean-Luc swallowed and chose  
his words carefully.  
"I would not presume to speak for the Doctor, but I can tell  
you that we'veprogressed in our relationship recently."  
"I see Sir. Are you having sex?"  
Eyes glittering dangerously, Jean-Luc barked,  
"Data!"  
He took a calming breath and clasped his hands on the desk.  
"Whether or not we'reit's none of your damn business!"  
Data tilted his head, his face mirroring worry.  
"I am sorry if I offended you Captain. I simply wanted to  
take part in the pool. It seems to be very popular with the crew."  
With growing dread Jean-Luc ground out,  
"Pool?"  
"Yes Sirthe betting pool."  
Jean-Luc sat back and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of  
his nose. In a quietly deadly voice he asked,  
"Are you telling me there's a betting poolon whether  
or not the Doctor and I aremerde! Who is running thispool?"  
Data, finally realising his Captain was growing to a towering  
fury, allowed his mouth to open and shut twice before he answered.  
"I do not know Captain."  
His hands forming fists on the desk, the Captain said through  
gritted teeth,  
"I see Commander. You are dismissed. Please send in Commander  
Riker."

Will entered the Ready Room tentatively, watching his Captain  
with a hawk-like intensity. When Jean-Luc didn't register his  
presence, he cleared his throat nervously.  
"Ah Captain? You wanted to see me?"  
Lifting one finger and gesturing to the chair, Jean-Luc kept his  
attention on the desk. Will sat and tried to see under his Captain's  
brow, growing all the more worried.  
"Is there something wrong Captain?"  
Finally looking up, Will was shocked at the tightly contained  
anger in the Captain's face. His voice still with that deadly  
quiet quality he asked,  
"I don't know Commander, perhaps you can tell me."  
"Sir?"  
Jean-Luc leaned forward, placing his weight on his hands and glaring  
at Will.  
"I've just been informed that there is a betting pool on  
my ship, dedicated to the prospect of my relationship with Doctor  
Crusherspecifically whether or not we'reintimate.  
What do you know of this Commander?"  
With a sinking feeling, Will mustered a wan smile.  
"Oh Captainit's nothing really, just some of the crew  
speculating about the Command Staffyou know how curious  
the lower decks are."  
Standing abruptly, Will winced at the ire directed at him.  
"It ceases immediately! I will not have my private life being  
the stuff of gossip mongering miscreants! AND Commander if such  
a thing arises in the future you are to quash it instantly! Understood?"  
Will stood and straightened to attention.  
"Yes Sir!"  
He turned to leave but was stilled by his furious Captain's next  
words.  
"And if I find out who was responsible, they will live to  
regret their actions!"  
Looking over his shoulder, Will nodded and swallowed.  
"Yes Captain."  
As Will left, Jean-Luc slumped into his chair, placed his elbows  
on the desk and cradled his head in his large hands.  
"Fuck! What next?"  
Will sat in the Command seat and tapped his combadge.  
"Riker to Lieutenant Sawyer."  
"Sawyer here Sir."  
"Adam I have to see you immediately. Meet me in the gym in  
five minutes. Riker out."  
He stood and handed command to Data. As he left the Bridge Deanna  
smirked.  
"That'll teach you Will."

 

 

 

 

The rest of the shift on the Bridge was tense  
to say the least. The Captain eventually emerged from his sanctuary  
still fuming. The crew responded to his tightly contained anger  
by being super-efficient at their stations. His barked commands  
were answered immediately, alacrity being the order of the moment.  
Will had returned from his mission before the Captain came out  
and spent ten minutes fielding calls from confused and disappointed  
punters. Finally, he had to direct them to Lieutenant Sawyer and  
hoped that his Captain never found out just how deeply he was  
involved with the whole sorry affair.  
Four hours of tension passed before Jean-Luc sighed and relaxed  
slightly. Crossing his legs, he casually studied the read out  
on his armrest and frowned at what he saw.  
"Number Onethe aft port quarter shield grid is still  
down. What seems to be the problem?"  
Momentarily caught without an adequate answer, Will cleared his  
throat and apologised.  
"Sorry Captain, I've been off the Bridge for a while. I'll  
check"  
Jean-Luc frowned and turned to his First Officer.  
"You've been here as long as I have."  
Will nodded, feeling sweat building down his back.  
"Yes Sir, but I had to go below while you were still in the  
Ready Room."  
"To Engineering?"  
"No Sir."  
Jean-Luc's frown deepened.  
"Well perhaps you can tell me what caused you to be absent  
from the Bridge when we're awaiting important information from  
Engineering?"  
Swallowing hard and wiping his hands down his thighs, Will groped  
for a suitable answer.  
"AhI had to see someone Captain."  
"See someone? Who? Where? Which department?"  
"Oh just Lieutenant Sawyer Captainin the gym."  
Deanna, sensing the Captain was deliberately leading Will to his  
doom, cleared her throat and broke into the conversation.  
"Captain, did I tell you that"  
Without looking at the Counsellor, Jean-Luc held up his hand and  
silenced her. His eyes boring into the hapless Commander, Jean-Luc  
adopted his quiet voice. Will wasn't soothed.  
"Lieutenant Sawyer? In the gymnasium of all places? Tell  
me Commander, what was so important that you had to leave the  
Bridge to see to this matter?"  
Will sat up straight and stroked his beard.  
"I had to sort something out Captain. It was personal and  
urgent."  
"I see. Are you in the habit of conducting personal matters  
whilst on duty?"  
Shaking his head, Will felt the beginnings of a headache.  
"No Sir."  
Jean-Luc directed his gaze back to the viewscreen, as Will wilted  
with relief.  
"Good Commander, very good. It's bad form you knowsets  
a bad example for the crew."  
"Yes Sir."  
They sat in silence for almost an hour before the Captain leaned  
over and said sotto voce,  
"And Commander, you may inform Lieutenant Sawyer that I won't  
enter what he did in his permanent record, however any repeatperformances  
will be dealt with severely."  
Will's head had leaned towards his Captain, his eyes screwing  
shut.  
"One more thing Number Onenevernever think you  
can pull one over me, I will always find out."  
Will nodded, sitting up straight and shifting in his seat.  
"Yes Captain."  
Deanna smiled to herself and clasped her hands in her lap. She  
loved Will but it was amusing to watch him being taken down a  
peg or two by a true master. Every so often he needed to be put  
in his placefirmly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the end of shift, Jean-Luc found himself anticipating  
his arrival at his quarters with a lighthearted joy. He knew that  
Beverly would join him as soon as her shift ended and he found  
he couldn't wait to see her. Deliberately keeping a professional  
distance while on duty, he looked forward to casting the Captain  
aside and once again becoming her companion and lover.  
He strode into his abode and went straight to his bedroom, shedding  
his uniform as he went. The shower was quick as was the shave,  
but he took time to select his clothes, knowing full well that  
Beverly appreciated the little things he did, like picking clothes  
he knew she liked.  
Soon dressed in snugly fitting dark tan linen slacks and a silk  
emerald shirt, he chose tan soft leather shoes and stood back  
to inspect himself in the mirror. Satisfied, he moved to the replicator  
and pondered over the menu, eventually opting to choose Beverly's  
favourites.  
That done, he replicated a pretty floral centrepiece for the table,  
then remembering his aftershave, disappeared back into his bathroom.  
He was patting the lotion on when he heard her voice from the  
living area.  
"Hey? Are you home?"  
Taking one final appraisal, he nodded decisively and strode out  
to greet his best friend.  
He stopped just short of her and closed his eyes, his nose picking  
up the fact that she'd showered and applied his favourite perfume.  
Opening his eyes, a slow grin emerged as he took in her appearance.  
Dressed in an azure skirt and a clinging peach top, she was both  
alluring and demure, a sight that made his heart swell in his  
chest. She giggled when his eyes noticed she carried her shoes,  
his eyebrows rising. She stepped closer to him and whispered,  
"I like being barefoot."  
His grin widened as he slipped out of his own shoes.  
"As luck would have itso do I."  
Keeping her eyes riveted on his, Beverly kneeled and retrieved  
his shoes, holding them in her hand with hers. Lazily arranging  
her arms over his shoulders, she kissed him softly and sighed  
when he responded. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her  
closer and she melded her body to his, dropping the shoes as he  
deepened the kiss. Her fingers gently played in the short hair  
on the back of his head and he ran his hands up her back, tangling  
his fingers in her hair. Feeling their desire rising, they broke  
the kiss and stood, panting slightly. Jean-Luc found his voice  
first and it was deep with passion.  
"I've been wanting to do that all day."  
Eyes still closed, Beverly nuzzled into his neck and sighed.  
"Hmm, me too. I found it hard to workI kept thinking  
of you"  
He stroked her hair, filling his lungs with her scent.  
"Are you hungry?"  
She lifted her head, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
"That depends."  
A lascivious grin creeping across his face, he replied,  
"On what?"  
She stepped back slightly and trailed one finger down his chest  
and across his evident arousal.  
"On what you're offering."  
He took her hand and raised it to his mouth, sucking her index  
finger slowly. She closed her eyes and let her head loll back,  
drinking in the sensations. He expelled the finger and kissed  
the inside of her wrist. Muttering, he brought back her attention.  
"How about we eat first?"  
Her eyes opened and he swelled further seeing the depth of colour  
evident. Breathily she kissed his lower lip.  
"Then what?"  
Trying to hold onto his control, Jean-Luc withstood her ministrations.  
"Then perhaps we can dance."  
"Hmm I'd like that. Did you know, Jean-Luc, you can dance  
lying down?"  
He smiled, delighting in the game.  
"Really? I didn't know that. Would you show me how?"  
Her arms curled around his head and she purred.  
"It would be my pleasure."  
They broke apart and he took her hand, leading her to the table.  
Once seated, he took a few moments to bring the meal to the table,  
then they began to eat, the sultry looks passing between them  
enough to heat the room.  
Over dessert Jean-Luc suddenly grimaced and Beverly stilled her  
spoon.  
"What?"  
He hesitated before filling his spoon and eating another bite.  
He shook his head sighing.  
"Do you know what I found out today?"  
Beverly shook her head, not quite sure if he was happy or angry.  
"I've no idea."  
"I found out there was a betting pooldevoted entirely  
to whether or not you and I were having sex. Apparently Lieutenant  
Sawyer from"  
Beverly had lowered her head, her hand trying to cover a stifled  
giggle.  
"Beverly?"  
"Oh Jean-Lucthat's old news. It's been going on for  
ages!"  
His eyes hardened and he dropped his spoon.  
"What!?"  
She reached across the table and took his hand.  
"Oh don't worry about it Jean-Luc. Almost every ship has  
a pool of some description going on. The lower decks"  
"I don't give a flying fuck what the lower decks think about  
the Command staff! They have no right to set up a betting ring  
based around my private life!"  
Beverly lowered her spoon and fixed him with a glare of her own.  
"I think you're forgetting I am in this too you know."  
He stopped and closed his eyes.  
"Of course you are! And I can't understand why you're notoutraged."  
She sat back and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Because Jean-Luc you can't stop it! People will be people  
and one of the things people do is speculate about other people.  
It's normal behaviour."  
"Shit Beverly! I"  
"Jean-Luc! Settle down. Look we've been the subject of speculation  
for ages. We've always spent so much time with each otherit's  
only natural that suppositions would be madeconclusions  
would be drawn."  
"But"  
She shook her head.  
"You keep yourself fairly insulated from the crew, always  
a bit aloofand I must admit I've held myself above the gossip  
too, but that doesn't mean I'm not aware of it. I just"  
He threw down his serviette and grunted.  
"Dammit Beverly why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I knew how upset you'd be. I was right too."  
"Damn right I'm upset! This is"  
Beverly held up her hand and stopped him.  
"I know it is Jean-Lucbut really, what can we do? I  
suggest we ignore it. It won't make it go away, but you will feel  
better about it."  
He scowled and placed his hands on the table, making a concerted  
effort not to fist them.  
In a quieter voice he said,  
"Will was in on it you know."  
Beverly chuckled and tilted her head.  
"I would've been surprised if he wasn't. He's always had  
a good relationship with the lower decks."  
Jean-Luc harrumphed and shook his head.  
"You should've seen his face when I confronted him with it."  
Beverly's chuckle grew to a laugh and Jean-Luc joined her. The  
tension melted away and he stood, coming around the table to take  
her hand.  
"Enough of this unpleasantness. Dance with me?"  
She rose with sinuous grace and settled into his arms. Jean-Luc  
raised his head and said,  
"Computer play Picard selection five."  
Gentle music descended on them as they took up the slow rhythm.  
Beverly nestled her head into his shoulder and he pulled her close,  
their bodies moving as one. They danced for half an hour letting  
the sexual tension build before retiring to the bedroom and making  
the most extraordinary love into the small hours of the morning.

 

 

The next morning found Jean-Luc in Engineering.  
Closing his eyes he frowned.  
"Tell me again Geordi. Do we have a full shield grid or not?"  
The Chief Engineer sighed.  
"At the moment yes, we have a full grid. But I haven't tracked  
down the glitch and, as a consequence, I can't guarantee that  
it won't reappear."  
The Captain folded his arms across his chest and scowled.  
"I take it you've run all the appropriate diagnostics?"  
"Yes Captain and then some. I've had my staff turn the system  
upside downbut we just can't identify it."  
"All rightworse case scenario. I call for shieldswhat  
might happen?"  
The dark Engineer shook his head.  
"I honestly don't know Captain. Judging by our readouts,  
everything should be fine, but I can't"  
"Guarantee it. Very well Commander, keep on it and report  
any findings directly to the Bridge. We"  
The call came through with urgent tones.  
"Captain Picard to the Bridge!"  
"On my way, Picard out."  
Without a backward glance the Captain hurried to the nearest turbolift  
and within minutes he strode onto the Bridge.  
"Report!"  
Will stood and faced his Captain.  
"We're picking up a distress signal. It's very faint and  
coming from the interior of the nebula."  
"Coordinates?"  
"It puts it very close to the last known assault."  
Jean-Luc looked up at Tactical and asked,  
"Visual?"  
"Negative Sir, audio only. It appears to be an automated  
messagethey're not responding to our hails."  
"ETA?"  
Will crossed to the Con and turned to his CO.  
"At present speed, three and a half hours."  
Jean-Luc frowned and came to a decision.  
"Increase to warp eight."  
"Aye Sir. ETA nowtwelve minutes Captain."  
Will glanced at the Captain, receiving a small nod.  
"Red alert! Shields up!"  
They sat in tense anticipation as the great ship cleaved her way  
through the boiling mass of the nebula. Undue haste was dangerous  
within the confines of the gasses, but that very haste may well  
be the salvation of another ship. Silence weighed heavily on the  
crew as they approached the coordinates. All too soon, Tactical  
called out,  
"Within eight thousand kilometres Captain."  
"Drop to one quarter impulse and bring us to within two hundred  
kilometres of the ship."  
"Aye Sir."  
More minutes passed before the Ensign said,  
"Two hundred kilometres Captain.  
"All stop. On screen."  
Through the swirling miasma that floated between the ships, the  
crew of the Enterprise saw a sorry sight. A cargo vessel, battered  
and venting plasma slowly rotated through her axis, adrift and  
seemingly un-powered.  
"Hail them."  
All on the Bridge heard the characteristic chirp of an open channel.  
The answering static was loud.  
"No response Sir."  
Jean-Luc stood and walked closer to the screen as if to better  
see the stricken ship.  
"Scan the entire ship."  
"Aye Captain."  
Will came over to his Captain and said softly,  
"This appears recent. We may have interrupted the assailants."  
"Indeed Number One. In fact"  
"Captain? Their warp core has been ejected and the life support  
is failing. I readtwenty six life forms aboard, some bio  
signs are severely depressed."  
Tapping the back of his hand against Will's chest, Jean-Luc said,  
"Take an away team Number One. See if you can stabilise the  
vessel and bring the wounded over here."  
"Aye Captain."  
As the big man strode for the lift, he raised his head and addressed  
the computer.  
"Geordi, Beverly, meet me in Transporter Room four for away  
team duty."  
Their replies were instant and Jean-Luc's heart missed a beat  
when he heard Beverly's voice. He momentarily closed his eyes,  
his jaw clenching.  
"Keep safe my love."

 

 

 

 

 

Will deployed his tricorder and swept it in an arc  
around him. Gesturing to the three security staff, they fanned  
out and cautiously started to make their way through the smoky  
corridors. Beverly stayed behind Will, her own instrument recording  
distant life signs.  
"Through here."  
They came across the first body, the head almost completely severed  
from the body. Blood had spread across the deck and the team had  
no option but to walk through it.  
Geordi scanned the interior of an open ODN line and called to  
Will,  
"I'll take Powers and get to Engineering."  
Will nodded and called back,  
"Keep you communicator open at all times and report as soon  
as you can."  
"I will. See you Commander."  
The two disappeared into the smoke and the four remaining officers  
forged ahead.  
The first survivor was lying unconscious in the doorway of what  
appeared to be a rec room. Beverly knelt beside the woman and  
scanned her.  
"Not good Will. Burns, concussion and several broken bones.  
Someone has used her as a punching bag."  
Will helped the Doctor to her feet and called his ship.  
"Enterprise, one to beam directly to Sickbay. Pick up the  
signal beside Doctor Crusher."  
"Aye Sir. Energising"  
The figure shimmered and disappeared in a wave of sparkling blue  
light. Still scanning, they pressed on.  
Two and a half hours later they had transported seventeen patients  
to the Enterprise. Reaching the Bridge, they found the Captain,  
disembowelled, his body displayed over his Command chair.  
Will tapped his communicator.  
"Riker to Picard."  
"Picard here."  
"Captain we've found the Commander of this shiphe's  
dead Sir."  
"I see. How many more"  
Communication was severed abruptly as the Enterprise was attacked  
from behind. With shields down to allow for transporting, she  
took several telling hits before the defensive shields went up.  
On the Enterprise Bridge, in near darkness, Jean-Luc picked himself  
up and barked,  
"Target the adversary and fire all phasers!"  
The ship defended herself stoutly, scoring many hits of her own.  
The attacker turned and swooped down, suddenly blinking out of  
existence.  
Jean-Luc glared at the screen and shouted,  
"Where the hell are they?"  
The Ensign at Tactical gaped at his board and stammered,  
"They're gone Sir! I can't"  
Another volley of shots hit home and the Enterprise shuddered  
under the onslaught. The lights flickered then gained strength,  
the crew taking heart. Gaining his seat, Jean-Luc wiped at the  
blood running down his face and called,  
"Fire torpedoes and phasers, full spread, over the entire  
axis!"  
"Aye Sir."  
As the ship hurled her weapons into space, Tactical shouted,  
"We've hit them Captain! Their cloak is downthey're  
coming about"  
The Enterprise lurched and two consoles exploded as the ship took  
a direct hit at close range. Jean-Luc was about to issue commands  
to counter the attack when Tactical shouted,  
"Shields are down! Structural integrity failing in decks  
nine through thirteen."  
Jean-Luc shook his head, his ears ringing.  
"Evacuate those decks! Helm, come about and target"  
The ship shuddered again as more energy seared her hull. Jean-Luc  
was tipped from his chair and lay sprawled on the deck, stunned.  
The Lieutenant from Ops ran to his side but he waved her away,  
getting shakily to his feet.  
"Where are they?"  
The Ensign at Tactical was holding his arm, his shoulder obviously  
dislocated. Wincing through tears, he looked at his display.  
"Behind us Captain. They're preparing to fire again"  
"Aft quantum torpedoes! Fire!"  
The Ensign stabbed his finger down and unleashed the fury of their  
most devastating weapon. The glare of the exploding ordinance  
silhouetted everyone on the Bridge as the attacker overshot them  
and staggered in a shaky turn. Hesitating only a millisecond,  
the alien ship altered course and swooped down on the derelict  
cargo vessel. It hovered over it some moments before rising and  
engaging their cloak. As the ship shimmered and disappeared, Jean-Luc  
slammed his fist down on the armrest of his chair and snapped,  
"What did they do?"  
To make him heard over the hissing and spluttering of damaged  
consoles going on around him, the Ensign at Tactical cleared his  
throat.  
"They beamed off the away team Captain."  
Jean-Luc stood abruptly and spun to face the Ensign.  
"What? Do we have engines?"  
"No Captain."  
"What about shields?"  
The Ensign sadly shook his head.  
"No Sir."  
Jean-Luc spun back to the viewscreen and stared at the hulk spinning  
slowly in space.  
"Beverly!"

 

 

 

 

 

The away team had only a moment to register the  
fact that they'd been transported when they re-materialised on  
the alien ship. Will spun around and raised his hands in an effort  
to appease his captors. He got a glimpse of a being in an evac  
suit when a weapon was raised and aimed squarely at him. Beverly  
called a warning, but the being fired, rendering the Commander  
senseless on the floor. Geordi cried out and attempted to shield  
the Doctor as the being shifted its aim, but within seconds all  
of the team lay unconscious on the deck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Some time later, Geordi groaned and rolled  
to his side, gripping his stomach and retching violently. Around  
him, he could hear similar sounds of distress as the others slowly  
wakened. The nausea abated in increments leaving him weak and  
headachy. The cool hand that felt his brow was welcomed.  
"Doc?"  
Her voice strained, Beverly answered,  
"Yes Geordi, it's me."  
"Doc where's my visor? Can you see it?"  
Strong hands helped him to sit up and his keen sense of smell  
identified Will.  
"Commander where are we?"  
Will looked over at the three Ensigns that comprised the security  
detail and nodded as they sat up and shook their heads. In the  
low lighting, he watched as Beverly searched for the visor, his  
face grim.  
"We're in some sort of holding cell. There's a door, locked  
no doubt and no windows, in fact there's no furniture at all."  
Geordi rubbed his temples, wincing as he did.  
"What the hell did they use?"  
Will sighed and grimaced at his sore ribs.  
"My guess would be compressed particle beams."  
"That figures. I feel like I've been kicked by a warp breach."  
One of the Ensigns, noticing Beverly poking about, joined her  
in her search. In minutes she asked,  
"Doctor Crusher? I think I found it."  
Beverly went to the woman and smiled gratefully as she recognised  
Geordi's visor. Moving to the Engineer, she took his hands and  
placed the device in them. He felt the visor, frowning as he detected  
minor changes evident. Clicking it into place, he shook his head,  
his hands coming up to settle the device closer over his sightless  
eyes. Beverly was concerned.  
"What is it Geordi?"  
"Something's wrong Doc. I'm getting weird signalseverything's  
skewed."  
Will's worried voice came from close by.  
"Can you see at all?"  
Geordi concentrated for a moment then sighed.  
"It's not sight as I'm used to but I can discern shapes.  
The colours are all wrong and the electro-magnetic field is completely  
screwed up, but yes, I can seein a fashion."  
Will stood and went to the door, running his fingertips across  
the seams.  
"Geordi can you detect any weaknesses in the metal? Any flaws  
we can exploit?"  
Standing on shaky legs, the Engineer stumbled to the door and  
inspected it thoroughly. Sighing, he turned to his Commander.  
"No Sir, I can't see anything that might help. It appears  
solid."  
Beverly gently gripped his shoulders and guided him to a seat  
on the floor. Over her shoulder she said,  
"Come on Will, sit down, it's going to take a while for the  
effects of the beams to dissipate. We need to conserve our strength."  
Grunting his acceptance, Will joined the others on the floor,  
rubbing a hand across his neck.  
"I wonder how long it will be before one of our captors decides  
tointerview us."  
Beverly brushed her hair back and sighed.  
"There's nothing we can do about it Will. For now just rest."  
In her mind, she thought of her lover.  
"Where are you Jean-Luc?"

 

 

 

 

 

Two hours later The Captain scowled as Doctor  
Selar closed his facial wound and fused the broken bones in two  
of his fingers. The wounded crew of the Bridge had been replaced  
and Jean-Luc was anxious to get his ship underway. Waving away  
the hovering Doctor, he addressed the Computer.  
"Picard to Engineering."  
"Engineering here Captain. Lieutenant Skyler reporting."  
"How soon Lieutenant? When can we restart the engines?"  
"We're just re-actuating the crystals now Captain. We should  
be underway in twenty minutes."  
"And weapons?shields?"  
"We're working on it Sir. There was a lot of damage wrought  
when the shields went down. I think I can give you sixty-five  
percent of phasers but torpedo launching is iffy at best. As for  
the shields, I think we can raise almost all of them within the  
hour."  
Jean-Luc frowned and sighed.  
"Almost all Lieutenant?"  
"Aye Captain. The aft port quarter shield grid won't respondI  
can't figure it out, everything seems to be ok, but"  
"There seems to be a glitch. Very well Lieutenant do what  
you can. I want to be under way as soon as possible. Call me when  
we're ready to engage the engines."  
"Aye Captain."  
The Captain watched as the medical team packed away their equipment  
and left the Bridge. He slowly walked around the stations, noting  
with concern the amount of damage. Stopping at the Science Station  
he said over Data's shoulder,  
"Where do you think they've gone Mr.Data?"  
Straightening, the android officer turned and faced his Captain.  
"I would anticipate the anomalous class H planet Captain.  
I have extrapolated a flight path, using the other assaults as  
a guide and I have come to the conclusion that they will withdraw  
to the planetor close to it."  
Jean-Luc studied the star map and considered his officer's words  
carefully.  
"Have you calculated a course?"  
"Yes Captain."  
Jean-Luc stood in silence, his thoughts at war with his heart.  
Data, watching his CO closely, noticed how the Captain rubbed  
his lower lip with the tips of his fingers, knowing this indicated  
deep introspection. His curiosity got the better of him.  
"Captain Picard you do not seem to share my conclusions."  
Jean-Luc's eyes settled on Data, his expression unreadable.  
"Why do you say that Data?"  
Cocking his head, the android answered,  
"Given your previous established reactions when faced with  
a problem, you usually come to a decision quickly, a course of  
action soundly in place. You appear, in this instance, to be hesitating."  
Jean-Luc sighed, closed his eyes briefly and gripped Data's shoulder.  
"Datawhat I do now may have repercussion far beyond  
what we may envisage. If I choose the wrong course we may loose  
our away teammore ships could be attacked while we run off  
on a wild goose chase. There is much at stake here my friend."  
Through his in depth study of Human nature, Data understood that  
which the Captain didn't articulate. Along with his ingrained  
sense of responsibility for his crew, foremost in the Captain's  
mind was Beverly. He was acutely aware that a wrong decision could  
spell her death and it was paralysing him. In what he hoped was  
a quietly supportive voice Data said,  
"No matter what happens Captainshe will understand.  
You must do your dutyas she must do hers."  
Raising his head sharply, Jean-Luc was about to castigate his  
officer but the expression on the android's face softened his  
heart. Summoning a grim smile, the Captain nodded and again squeezed  
Data's shoulder. Nothing more was said as the Captain returned  
to the Command chair, settling down to wait for the call from  
Engineering.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Engineering to the Bridge."  
Jean-Luc sat up, his eyes glittering.  
"Bridge here."  
"Skyler again Captain. You have warp and impulse engines,  
but I wouldn't advise exceeding warp four Sirthings might  
get a little scary if you do."  
"Understood Lieutenant. What about weapons and shields?"  
"We've got the phasers to eighty-three percent and I think  
we'll have all but the aft port quarter shields up within the  
hour. We have forward torpedoes, but we're still working on the  
aft chutes."  
"Very good Lieutenant. Thank you, Bridge out. Helm do you  
have the course laid in?"  
"Aye Captain."  
"Then move us off at warp two. Engage."  
The Captain left his seat and peered at the stars as they elongated  
and began streaking past the viewscreen. Deep in thought, he didn't  
hear Data's approach.  
"Captain?"  
He blinked and tilted his head.  
"Yes Mr.Data?"  
"It will take us four point eight hours to reach the planet.  
Will you not get some rest?"  
His eyes came to rest on the concerned visage of his Second Officer.  
Jean-Luc smiled and shook his head.  
"Have you been taking lessons Data?"  
"Lessons Captain?"  
His smile broadening at the innocent look on the android's face,  
Jean-Luc elaborated.  
"Will Riker lessons. You sound just like him."  
Data's eyebrows rose and he cocked his head.  
"While I do not deliberately seek to emulate the Commander  
so closely, I am gratified that my efforts to look after you are  
taken so well. But the suggestion still has merit Captain. Will  
you take the opportunity to restpleaseSir?"  
Sighing to cover the slight irritation he felt, Jean-Luc lowered  
his head and closed his eyes. Slowly nodding he muttered,  
"Very well Data, I will restin my Ready Room."  
He looked up then and drilled Data with his piercing hazel eyes.  
"Any new information however"  
"I will wake you immediately Captain."  
Satisfied, Jean-Luc took one final glance around the Bridge, then  
strode to his Ready Room, the doors whispering shut behind him.  
He stood within his sanctuary and turned to the replicator, but  
stilled his feet and shook his head.  
"No I don't need tea."  
Turning again he looked over the sofa and approached it slowly.  
Sitting, he swung his legs up and made himself comfortable, lying  
back along the length of the couch, his head resting on the padded  
end. His eyes already beginning to droop, he muttered to the computer,  
"Computer alert me infour hours."  
"Alert will be given in four hours. Affirmative."  
It was the last sound he heard as he slipped into sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The six prisoners sat quietly on the floor in the  
dimly lit cell. Conversation had ground to a halt, their speculations  
and guesses getting them nowhere. Will had called for some silence,  
hoping to get some much needed rest and was surprised when Beverly  
had argued with him, suggesting it was healthier for them to express  
their views, rather than dwell on their fears. He, in a fit of  
pique, overrode her opinion and used his rank to get his way.  
It made for tension amongst the group, Geordi sensing it perhaps  
with more acuity.  
The door suddenly cracked and there was a wheezing exchange of  
atmosphere through the gaps around it. The occupants scrabbled  
to their feet and faced the door, Will gesturing for the others  
to stand behind him. With a loud creak, the door swung inwards  
and three aliens entered. As before, they were clad in evac suits,  
the bulky garments obscuring their bodies. They were, at least  
superficially, Humanoid, with two legs and two arms, one head  
and with what appeared to be forward facing eyes. The faceplates  
of their helmets were opaque, giving only a glimpse of a dark  
interior. While two of the aliens aimed blasters at the captives,  
another scanned them with a hand-held instrument. With rough pushes  
and curt gestures, each individual was scanned thoroughly. When  
the examination was over, the aliens conversed, a high-pitched  
chirping audible to the Humans. The two with the blasters stepped  
forward menacingly and separated Geordi and Beverly, taking them  
by the arms and shoving them towards the door. Will held up his  
hands and said as mildly as he could,  
"Hey! Come on there's no need to take any of them. If you  
want somebodytake me. I'm in charge of this groupthey  
answer to me."  
He would've said more, but one of the aliens brandished a blaster  
at his head, a threatening buzzing sound emanating from the being.  
He kept his hands in the air and tried once more.  
"Please we pose no threat! Leave them alone and take me!"  
The backhander across his face was unexpected and the big man  
staggered backwards, one of the Ensigns catching him. Using the  
disturbance in their favour, the aliens quickly exited the cell,  
taking their captives with them. The clanging door was very loud  
in the otherwise quiet room. Will rushed to the door and pounded  
his fists against it.  
"Hey! Come back you bastards! I want to talk to you!"  
He smashed his fists against the door again and suddenly an electrical  
charge slithered across its metal surface. Will's body stiffened  
and shook, his head straining back on his neck. Shivering in a  
grotesque rictus, the charge abruptly ceased and he was thrown  
back across the cell, slamming up against the wall. The Ensigns  
went to him and checked his vital signs, relieved to find a pulse  
and respiration. Blood trickled from his mouth and nose and he  
shook his head groggily. With help, he sat up and cradled his  
head in his hands.  
"What the hell was that?"  
One of the Ensigns, Antonio Baretti, swallowed and cast a worried  
glance at the door.  
"It seemed to be an electrical charge Commander. I don't  
think they want us pounding on the door."  
Will grunted and spat out some blood.  
"Do tell Ensign?"  
Groaning and feeling every joint in his body, Will struggled to  
his feet, then bent over and grasped his thighs, taking some deep  
breaths. When he'd regained his senses, he straightened and nodded.  
"Ok we do it by their rules. Come on, let's sit on the floor  
and try to stay calm."

 

 

 

 

 

Exactly four hours after issuing his request, the  
computer woke Jean-Luc with a gentle chime, followed by,  
"Captain Picard, as requested I am alerting you."  
His eyes snapped open and he sat up slowly, easing the kinks out  
of his neck.  
"Computer, cease alert."  
"Alert ceased."  
He stood and stretched, wandered into the toilet and emptied his  
bladder, washed and dried his face and hands and was requesting  
a cup of Earl Grey when his door chime sounded.  
"Come."  
Data walked in and smiled as he saw his Captain take his customary  
seat behind his desk.  
"I hope you rested well Captain."  
Sipping his tea and briefly closing his eyes in appreciation,  
Jean-Luc looked up at his friend.  
"I rested well thank you Data. Is there any news?"  
Gesturing to the seat, Data nodded and sat, placing his hands  
on the desktop.  
"Engineering reports the aft torpedo chute is operational  
again and phasers are all but one hundred percent efficient. The  
aft port quarter shield grid is still not operational, but we  
do have full shields everywhere else."  
Jean-Luc frowned and studied the steam rising from his tea.  
"It's quite likely we will taste battle again Data. It will  
hamper us if we have a section of the ship unprotected. I'm sure  
our enemy will try to seize an advantage by attacking our weakness.  
Have you given any thought to the problem?"  
Data frowned and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I did do some preliminary work on the problem whilst Geordi  
was still aboard, but since his departure I have devoted myself  
to the current mystery."  
Nodding, Jean-Luc placed his mug on the table and leaned forward.  
"I want your continued input on our current mission Data,  
but I also want you to apply your extraordinary abilities to unravelling  
what is turning out to be a very vexing problem. We need full  
shields!and soon."  
Data straightened and nodded.  
"Yes Captain. I will see to it immediately."  
Nodding his dismissal, Jean-Luc was staring at the desktop when  
Data paused inside the door.  
"Captain Picard?"  
Jean-Luc looked up, his eyebrow questioning.  
"Yes Data?"  
"We will find them Sir."  
Jean-Luc mustered a small smile and nodded.  
"Make it so Mr.Data."  
The doors swished shut, leaving him to his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly and Geordi were pushed and prodded  
through the alien ship, their attempts and conversing ignored.  
Entering a brightly lit room, Beverly couldn't stop an involuntary  
shudder as she saw what appeared to be two examination tables.  
Glowing grey steel with restraints, they sat in the centre of  
the room, upright but slightly reclined. Without warning, one  
of the aliens stepped forward and gripped her uniform collar,  
tearing it downwards so violently, it almost pulled her off her  
feet.  
"Hey!"  
The indignant Doctor grabbed its hand and tried to pry it loose.  
The sudden appearance of a blaster aimed at her head stilled her  
hands and the alien continued to tug and pull at her uniform.  
She held up her hands and tried to sound reasonable.  
"Hey lookdo you want me to take off my uniform? No  
problemsee?"  
Her hands went to the fasteners and she undid the top, taking  
it off and dropping it to the floor. When the alien gestured further,  
she continued to strip, eventually standing in nothing but her  
panties. The alien pushed her and grabbed her underwear, she yelped  
as the garment was torn from her body. Now completely naked, Beverly  
dropped her hands to her sides and raised her chin defiantly.  
"Now what?"  
Geordi was assaulted next, his resistance curtailed by Beverly's  
pleas.  
"Geordi don't resistplease. They have weapons and appear  
eager to use them. Just strip off and ignore them."  
The Engineer snarled but acquiesced, studiously ignoring the naked  
Doctor. When one of the aliens stepped up and wrenched his visor  
from his face, his hands came up and he lashed out.  
"No! Give that backI can't see without it!"  
He was slapped across his face, the blow all the more telling,  
as he didn't see it coming. Staggering, an alien roughly held  
him up and a blaster was put to his temple. The alien gestured  
to Beverly and she understood.  
"They want you to be quiet Geordi, just go along with whatever  
they want. I'll try to figure out what we can do."  
The dark man nodded, wiping at the blood that trickled from his  
nose. With sudden, rough movements, they were forced to lie on  
the tables and the restraints applied. The aliens then situated  
themselves against the walls, seeming to wait for something. In  
the ominous silence, Beverly closed her eyes and let her thoughts  
wander to her lover.  
"If I die my love, my last thoughts will be of youI  
promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc's thoughts were also on his love. Although  
he appeared to be concentrating on a readout, his eyes betrayed  
his thoughts, their usual bright intensity dulled as he let his  
mind recall her. It was Data's gentle enquiry that brought him  
back with a start.  
"What?"  
"I am sorry Captain, I did not mean to startle you."  
The Captain sat up straighter and sniffed.  
"You didn't startle me DataI waswool gathering."  
"Wool Gathering Sir?"  
"Yes it'swhat is it Commander?"  
Filing the term away for later study, the android reapplied himself  
to his Captain.  
"We are approaching the planet Captain."  
"Already? Drop to one-quarter impulse and adopt a standard  
orbit. How efficient will our sensors be Data?"  
Data considered the question and calculated his response.  
"We should achieve a satisfactory influx of information Captain,  
although the use of the viewscreen will be severely impeded."  
"Very well, begin scans as soon as we're in orbit."  
"Aye Captain."  
"And Data, I want all you have on the planetroute it  
to the Ready Room terminal. You have the Bridge."  
"Yes Sir."  
Jean-Luc walked into his office deep in thought.  
"Dammitwith their cloak they could be right on top  
of us and we wouldn't know. What is it about this planet?"  
He took his seat and turned the monitor to face him, stabbing  
the instrument on with stiff fingers. For over half an hour he  
read all he could about the planet and, when he was finished,  
sat back and ran his hands over his head. As far as expounding  
on what he already knewhe was still in the dark. There just  
didn't seem to be anything unusual or sinister about the planet.  
It rotated slowly below them, seeming innocuous, yet ominous by  
its very presence. Shaking his head with frustration, he turned  
off the monitor with more force than was necessary and left his  
office, tugging down on his jacket.  
"Report Mr.Data."  
"Scans are complete Captain and there is nothing of importance  
to relate. There are no ships, structures or underground instillations  
that we can detect. The planet is devoid of life and has not been  
visited, at least by warp-capable vessels, for over three standard  
years."  
Jean-Luc frowned and paced a small circle, his fingers rubbing  
his lower lip.  
"No ships that we can detect Data What about ships we can't  
detect? Remember we were recently attacked by a ship that didn't  
show up on our sensorsit could be right alongside and we  
wouldn't know."  
Data tilted his head and considered his Captain's words.  
"You are correct Captain, but how does that help us?"  
Folding his arms over his chest, Jean-Luc pursed his lips.  
"We need to alter our sensors. We need to be able to scan  
for that which we can't see."  
"But how Captain? We do not even know if there is anything  
to scan for."  
Jean-Luc lowered his head and sighed.  
"It's just a hunch Data. Your Captain is clutching at straws  
and he needs you to come up with a miracle. Can you do it?"  
Data stared at his CO, his remarkable positronic brain formulating  
then discarding responses at a phenomenal rate. In a few seconds  
he replied.  
"I will do my best Sir."  
Jean-Luc stepped forward and gripped his shoulder.  
"Thank you Mr.Data."  
He then sat in the Command chair and tried to peer through the  
thick soup of the planet's atmosphere. Data turned and went to  
the Science Station his dancing fingers entering information with  
breathtaking sped and precision.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly's heart missed a beat when the door  
suddenly opened and two more aliens stepped into the room. Although  
clad in evac suits, they were different from the others, lighter  
and less bulky. The aliens went to Geordi and scanned his head,  
paying particular attention to his eyes. Standing each side of  
the Engineer, Beverly couldn't turn her clamped head to see what  
they were doing. When Geordi cried out she shouted,  
"What are you doing to him? Leave him alone!"  
Geordi began to yell, beseeching them to stop.  
"No! Stop it hurts! No!"  
He screamed then and Beverly struggled within her restraints.  
"Stop it! Leave him alone! Geordi? Can you hear me?"  
The aliens straightened and scanned him again, his quiet sobbing  
loud in the otherwise silent room.  
"Geordican you hear me?"  
His voice was broken.  
"Yes Doc."  
"What did they do?"  
He sniffed and gulped.  
"I don't knowI think they put something in my eyesit  
hurt Doc."  
Beverly was about to ask another question when the aliens left  
Geordi and surrounded her. Her mouth suddenly dry she tried to  
talk to them.  
"Look I'm a Doctor. Just ask me what you need to know and  
I'll tell you. There's no need to hurt us."  
She saw a shiny instrument near her neck and tensed as she felt  
the prick of a needle. A burning sensation accompanied the passage  
of a drug into her system and, after a few moments, she felt her  
limbs no longer under her control.  
"Wha?"  
Although her mind stayed sharp, she lost control of her body.  
She felt a scanner being placed over her lower abdomen and gasped  
as a probe was inserted vaginally. She endured the invasion, tears  
flowing unheeded from her eyes. The alien withdrew some fluid  
from her uterus and turned to a machine, entering the specimen  
and beginning what was obviously an analysis. An image appeared  
on the screen, but Beverly couldn't see it. The aliens conversed  
with each other, going back to Beverly and strapping a monitor  
across her lower abdomen. They withdrew the probe and turned their  
attention to her right arm. Picking up a blade, the alien sliced  
into her forearm cutting deeply and cleanly. Beverly shouted incoherently,  
unable to articulate her distress. While one alien held the cut  
open, the other delved into the laceration with tweezers. It removed  
a small shiny cylinder and held it up to the light. The other  
alien retrieved a swab and cleaned the blood from the object.  
They then went to the machine and placed the object on a tray,  
sliding the whole thing into the machine. They then turned to  
Geordi and cut into his forearm, the Engineer yelling and writhing.  
Extracting a similar object from him, they went to his groin and  
inserted a probe anally. He groaned then his body flexed as a  
charge was sent through the probe. He ejaculated and the aliens  
removed the probe. They collected the semen and put it into the  
machine, the high-pitched chirping of their communication dominating  
the room.  
After several instructions were entered into the machine, the  
two aliens went to Beverly and again injected her. As they were  
leaving, one bent over and gripped her chin, forcing her mouth  
open. It studied the interior of her mouth then let her go and  
left.  
Beverly felt her control over her body slowly returning and she  
called out to her friend,  
"Geordi are you all right?"  
"YeahI think so. What was that all about?"  
"What did they do to you?"  
"Well, I think they removed my contraceptive implantand  
they made meejaculate."  
"They took mine too and I think they took some samplesinternal  
samples from me."  
"Gee Doc...what the hell do they want?"  
Beverly sighed and winced as her forearm throbbed.  
"I've no idea Geordi."

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc alternated his time between sitting morosely  
in his Command chair, and impatiently stalking about the Bridge,  
making the already tense crew more on edge. He stopped behind  
Data and watched as the Second Officer inputted some more information.  
As he read, Jean-Luc developed a deep frown.  
"Data? What the hell is this?"  
Pointing to an unfamiliar chemical symbol, Jean-Luc waited for  
Data's reply.  
"It is an enigma Captain. For the past one point five hours  
I have been trying to understand how that particular chemical  
could be present in this atmosphere."  
"Why?"  
"It is not supposed to be here Captain. It is called Maridum  
and, as far as I can understand, it is found only in the Gamma  
quadrantand then only in miniscule amounts."  
Jean-Luc stood up and scratched his chin, feeling the roughness  
of an evening beard.  
"Then how did it get here?"  
"Unknown Captain, but I have been experimenting with tachyons  
and how they interact with the chemical."  
"To what end?"  
"Well Sir, according to the recent paper of one Ezri Eberhaus,  
maridum could be a bi-product of a form of propulsion, as yet  
unknown to us."  
Jean-Luc scowled.  
"Then how could he postulate"  
"It has something to do with the way the chemical reacts  
with dilithium. He proposed that the maridum could, in fact, take  
the place of anti-matter."  
"So what you're saying is?"  
"It could indicate the presence of a ship Captain."  
The Captain spent some slow seconds staring into his officer's  
golden eyes. He bent over and peered at the symbol on the screen  
as if by sheer will alone he could make it divulge its secrets.  
"How will you use the tachyons?"  
Data turned to the screen and entered a new set of instructions.  
An image appeared and Jean-Luc focussed his attention.  
"Watch the maridum as I bombard it with tachyons."  
At first little occurred, then suddenly there was a bright flare  
as the maridum expanded and glowed. Data said over his shoulder,  
"If it is indeed true that this chemical is present in the  
propulsion system of a ship, it would appear that it is hard to  
containthat it escapes in small quantities to pollute the  
surrounding atmosphere. If we systematically saturate the upper  
atmosphere with a sustained tachyon burst, it is my belief we  
may uncover the ship we seek."  
Jean-Luc straightened and ran his hand over his head.  
"And what of the planet? Will it have any adverse effects?"  
"No Captain. Tachyons occur naturally and dissipate quickly.  
I foresee no problem with this course of action."  
"How long will you need?"  
Data darkened the screen and brought up a new schematic.  
"I will need to scan for the highest concentration of maridum,  
then liase with Engineering to focus the tachyon burst. I envisage  
approximately three hours Captain."  
Jean-Luc stared at the screen for a moment and nodded decisively.  
"Make it so Mr.Data."  
While Data fed a search pattern to the Con, Jean-Luc took his  
seat and checked the ship's status on the screens in the armrests.  
Satisfied his ship was operating efficiently he settled down to  
wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The aliens present against the walls in the room  
remained silent as Beverly and Geordi continued to talk quietly.  
The Engineer had managed to turn his head a little and gasped  
when he realised he could vaguely discern her profile. Barely  
more than a silhouette, he nonetheless swallowed and spoke in  
an awed voice.  
"Hey Doc?"  
"Yes Geordi."  
"I can seea little bit."  
Beverly's body stiffened and she strained to turn her head.  
"What?"  
"It's nothing more than contrasts of light and dark, but  
I can definitely see something."  
Thinking furiously, Beverly came to the only conclusion she could.  
"Do you think it has something to do with what they did to  
your eyes?"  
"Must be DocI can't think of anything else."  
They were both silent for a while. Beverly blinked slowly and  
said,  
"You know this changes things a bit. Maybe they want to help?"  
Geordi digested that and then asked,  
"But why take the reproductive samples? What are they trying  
to docreate a baby?"  
Beverly's sigh was loud and frustrated.  
"Dammit Geordi I don't know! But the fact that they've tried  
to repair your sightsurely that's a good sign?"  
"Maybe Doc but I'd be a damn sight happier if they stopped  
poking things where they didn't belong."  
Her chuckle cheered him.  
"Oh I agree Geordiwholeheartedly!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Will was not amused when a party of aliens entered  
and brandished their blasters threateningly. One by one they were  
scanned again and one of the Ensigns was singled out and held  
securely against the wall. The others were herded to the other  
side of the room and a tense silence descended. Eventually two  
more aliens entered, dressed in slightly different evac suits  
and approached the restrained Ensign. Her sleeve was torn from  
her uniform and a blade was used to cut open her right forearm.  
She yelled and struggled until she was slapped forcefully and  
a blaster placed at her temple. The second alien produced some  
tweezers and plucked out her implant. She was then released and  
the aliens left.  
Will comforted the traumatised young woman, pressing down on the  
wound to stem the bleeding. They crowded around her, Ensign Tobias  
muttering,  
"Well that was weird."  
Will grunted and suggested they all sit again. He looked at his  
crew, his brow creased in worry.  
"I don't get it. We all have contraceptive implantsdon't  
we?"  
He received nods all round.  
"Then why take Sally's? Why not mineor yours?"  
They looked at each other in bewilderment. Will raised Sally's  
chin and asked,  
"Are you all right now?"  
She nodded, sighing and removing his hand, replacing it with her  
own. Will rubbed his fingers through his beard.  
"How long have you had the implant?"  
"I only had it recently put in Sir. It wasn't until I received  
my first posting to a Starship that I thought it was necessary.  
On the Star bases you can use the temporary patchesyou know?"  
Will nodded and tilted his head.  
"So how long?"  
"Just over a month Sir."  
"What about the rest of you?"  
Tobias and Antonio looked at each other, both shrugging. Antonio  
said,  
"I've had mine about six months."  
"Me too. What about you Sir?"  
Will shook his head.  
"Oh hellyears!"  
Sally sighed and frowned.  
"Maybe they wanted mine because I'm female?"  
Will sighed, shaking his head.  
"Well we can only wait and see Ensign."  
They sat in the dim light, this new development to their captivity  
lancing fear through their bones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Captain Picard?"  
Jean-Luc stood and faced his officer.  
"Yes Data."  
"I believe we are ready to begin the tachyon bursts Captain."  
"Very goon Commander. On screen."  
He turned and stepped closer to the viewscreen his body showing  
the tension he felt.  
"Initiating the bursts now Captain."  
At first there was nothing to discern, the swirling grey gasses  
almost impenetrable. Jean-Luc frowned and folded his arms across  
his chest.  
"Can we get better penetration with the screen?"  
The Lieutenant at Tactical replied,  
"I'll try Captain but the range will be limited."  
The Captain nodded and turned back to the screen, scowling when  
there seemed to be no difference. He sighed and rubbed his face.  
Data's voice carried down from behind him.  
"This may take some time Captain. Perhaps you should regain  
your seat?"  
Giving a curt nod, Jean-Luc settled himself in his chair and glared  
balefully at the screen, wishing not for the first time, that  
he could speed up time.

 

When the two differently clad aliens returned  
to their room, both Humans tensed. The monitor that had been strapped  
to Beverly's lower abdomen was removed and a fine needle inserted  
while the aliens watched a screen intently. Beverly gritted her  
teeth and willed her body to be still as the procedure went on,  
breathing a sigh of relief when the needle was withdrawn. One  
of the aliens went to her head, the other brought the screen closer  
to her, gesturing for her to look at it. At first confused with  
the unfamiliar readings, she concentrated and squinted at the  
grainy image, her breath suddenly catching in her throat.  
"Oh my God!"  
Geordi was immediately alarmed.  
"Doc? Beverly? What is it?"  
The aliens pushed the screen away and brought over another screen,  
which clearly showed immotile sperm. Beverly frowned, shaking  
her head.  
"Nohe's not fertile. The implant has rendered him sterile."  
The first image was returned and Beverly shook her head.  
"I don't know how! I'm supposed to be infertile too!"  
"Docwhat is it?"  
Her irritated growl silenced the Engineer.  
"I'm bloody pregnant!"  
Issuing a stream of high-pitched chirrups, the aliens went to  
Geordi and released him. Immediately three guards stepped forward  
and roughly pushed him to the wall, proffering their weapons and  
encouraging him to dress. He did so reluctantly, his eyes darting  
to the restrained Doctor.  
"Hey Doc? They seem to be releasing me."  
Beverly sighed and tried to keep her spirits up.  
"Good for you Geordi! Tell Will"  
She was stopped mid-word by a rough gloved hand that firmly gripped  
her chin. The alien squeezed painfully, bringing tears to her  
eyes. She blinked her acquiescence and the hand was removed. Geordi  
was pushed through the door and the alien brought over another  
screen. Blinking to clear her eyes, Beverly concentrated and eventually  
sighed.  
"It's one of my eggs. Look it's notripe. Because I'm  
pregnant my egg production has halted. You can't use that egg.  
Do you understand?"  
The aliens conversed with each other and shifted their equipment  
closer to the now empty table. They then went to the wall, clasped  
their hands in front of them and silently waited, for what Beverly  
didn't know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Data began another sweep for the elusive maridum.  
Although present in much of the atmosphere, he sought a concentrationa  
tell tale of a hidden ship. His golden eyes never left the screen,  
but his remarkable brain was monitoring another screen, this one  
connected to Engineering. He suddenly straightened and moved to  
the auxiliary screen. Tapping in several commands, he cocked his  
head and frowned. Making three more checks, he stood and quietly  
gained Jean-Luc's attention.  
"Captain Picard?"  
Jean-Luc stood and pulled down on his jacket.  
"Yes Data?"  
"Sir I believe I have found why the aft port quarter shield  
grid is malfunctioning."  
His eyebrows raised, The Captain soon joined the android at the  
monitor.  
"Report Data."  
"Captain when we first encountered the Romulan War BirdCommander  
Ralok of the T' RonneI believe they attempted to infect  
our computer with a virus. It was sent in a jacketed beam, hidden  
within their scanners. When our firewall detected the virus, it  
shut down the affected part and re-initialised the computer. To  
date the computer has been unable to rid itself of the corrupted  
files."  
"So what can we do?"  
"I suggest Captain, that we do a controlled shut down and  
re-start. It should rectify the problem."  
Jean-Luc studied his boots before bringing his head up and sighing.  
"How long Mr.Data?"  
"An hour Captain."  
Scowling, he rubbed his chin.  
"And we can't continue our search until we do this?"  
"No Sir."  
Sighing again, Jean-Luc nodded.  
"Very well Commander, initiate the shut down."  
"Yes Captain. I will do it system by system to avoid the  
ship being without the computer entirely."  
Jean-Luc nodded and went back to his seat, his mind roiling in  
dark thought.

 

 

 

 

 

Geordi was unceremoniously pushed into the cell  
and he slid to the floor, relating his experiences to the others.  
When next the armed aliens came to their cell. Will motioned his  
crew to stand behind him and was about to remonstrate with his  
captors when two guards separated him and bundled him out the  
door.  
His journey to the examination room was swift and he gasped at  
the sight of the naked Beverly restrained on the table.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted.  
He was pushed roughly and his uniform tugged and plucked. Beverly  
called out to him.  
"They want you to undress Will and I advise you not to resist."  
Will held up his hands and the aliens backed off slightly, still  
training their weapons on him. He undressed with all the dignity  
he could muster and flinched when he had to lie on the cold metal  
table. The restraints in place, the table was tilted and scanners  
were run over his entire body. When the rectal probe was inserted,  
he cried out in shock and outrage, the following charge stiffening  
his body. The ejaculate was collected and his implant painfully  
removed. They left him then, concentrating on their monitors.  
"Will? Are you all right?"  
He was still panting from his ordeal.  
"Shit Beverlywhat was that all about?"  
"They seem to want motile sperm. They've collected one of  
my eggsI think they want to create an embryo."  
Will was silent a while his brain had sorted through the information.  
"But your eggsyou're infertile too."  
Beverly sighed and grimaced.  
"That's not exactly true."  
"You don't have an implant?"  
"I did, but it seemed to be defective."  
More silence followed.  
"How do you know that?"  
Beverly frowned; her eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
"Because I'm pregnant Will."  
"What? You're pregnant?"  
"Uh huh."  
Will's face screwed up in consternation.  
"How? Did they do something to you?"  
Beverly sighed wishing she could wipe away the annoying tears.  
"NoI fell pregnant the traditional way."  
More silence.  
"The Captain?"  
"Yes Will but for now at least let's keep this to ourselves.  
If we make it back to the ship I think he should be the first  
to know."  
Will sighed and frowned.  
"Agreed. So they've got one of you eggsand they're  
looking for motile sperm. Do you think they are looking for another  
defective implant?"  
Beverly frowned too, her brilliant mind coming to grips with the  
problem.  
"Yes Will I think so. They'll probably test the two male  
Ensigns with you."  
"They took the implant from Sally."  
"Did they? Interesting. Maybe they want to hedge their bets."  
Will squirmed on the bed, wishing he could rub his beard.  
"Whatdo you think they might use her as an alternative  
egg source?"  
Beverly grimaced, trying to shake her head.  
"I don't know. With my pregnant state, they may be satisfied  
with just my eggs."  
"Well we"  
He would've said more but the guards came forward and released  
him from the table. Gesturing for him to dress, he tried to catch  
Beverly's eye.  
"Hang in there Beverly. No doubt he's doing everything he  
can to find us"  
The hour passed slowly on the Enterprise. Trying not  
to hover, and failing somewhat, Jean-Luc stalked around in front  
of his chair, even running his finger over the ship's dedication  
plaque. Inspecting the digit for traces of dust, Jean-Luc turned  
rapidly when he was summoned.  
"Captain."  
He strode up to the Science Station and looked over Data's shoulder.  
"Yes Mr.Data."  
"The shut down is complete and we have re-initialised the  
computer. I can report the anomaly is no longer present."  
"Excellent Commander! Now can we resume the sweep?"  
"Yes Captain."  
"Then make it so Mr.Data."  
Jean-Luc had just regained his seat when Tactical called out,  
"Sir! We have a contact."  
"On screen!"  
As the great ship orientated herself on the target, a concentrated  
burst of tachyons swept out from the deflector dish. Watching  
breathlessly, Jean-Luc squinted and raised his hand to his eyes  
as the maridum glared in the atmosphere and within the blazing  
light was the silhouette of a ship.  
"Red alert! Shields up! Hail them Lieutenant."  
Tense moments passed while they watched the ship, it turned slowly  
and faced them, but made no hostile move.  
Jean-Luc, keeping his eyes riveted on the alien ship, walked a  
few steps backwards and said over his shoulder,  
"Analysis Data?"  
When the answer was not forthcoming, the Captain tore his eyes  
away from the screen and faced his Second Officer.  
"Mr.Data?"  
"One moment please Captain."  
Engrossed in his studies, Data read the information at a breathtaking  
speed. He soon straightened and faced his Captain.  
"They cannot fire their weapons whilst still within the atmosphere  
Captain. To do so would ignite the pockets of metrion gasses present,  
destroying both our ships."  
Jean-Luc scowled.  
"At this altitude we're severely restricted in what actions  
we can take. Are we also affected?"  
"Yes Captain."  
"Merde! Can we get a tractor beam on themprevent their  
escape?"  
"I will attempt to do so Captain."  
Turning back to the screen, Jean-Luc felt a surge of satisfaction  
as the beam reached out and locked onto the alien ship.  
"Right! Hail them againand keep hailing them until  
they respond!"

 

 

 

In the two hours since Will had been returned  
to his cell, the other male Ensigns, Tobias and Antonio were taken  
in turn and endured the humiliation and fear of the sample extraction.  
They were no more informed when they were returned, only scared  
and outraged. Will gathered his shaken crew and tried to keep  
their spirits up.  
"Look you all know that Captain Picard will be doing everything  
in his power to find and rescue us. All we have to do is keep  
our wits about us and keep our hopes up. Next time they come in,  
I'm going to try and liberate a blaster. Tobias I want you to  
angle to the rightcovering the door. Antonio you go left.  
Sally you back me up in case they get me, you may have a second  
chance. Geordi you stay backI know you can see a little  
bit, but I don't want you injured. If we get out, we make our  
way to that examination room and rescue Doctor Crusherthen  
we go for the bridge. Ok? Everyone clear?"  
With nods all round, Will clapped their shoulders decisively.  
"Right. All we do now is wait."

 

 

 

 

The alien scientists were obviously puzzled. They  
kept going from one screen to another, comparing notes and fussing  
over the samples. Twice more, Beverly endured the vaginal probe,  
hoping that the intrusive instrument wouldn't trigger a spontaneous  
abortion. Although she'd not had the time to fully assimilate  
the situation, or indeed examine her emotions over the discovery,  
she nonetheless knew she wanted to keep the child. She prayed  
that she would get the opportunity to tell its father the good  
news.  
Some time into the lengthy examination of all the samples, a loud  
chirruping came through speakers overhead. Immediately the aliens  
filed from the room, two guards checking her restraints before  
they left. Suddenly alone, Beverly sighed in relief and craned  
her neck to get another glimpse of her unborn child.  
"Well kiddoit's just you and me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Captain Picard they are responding."  
"On screen."  
The viewscreen flickered and rolled then cleared to reveal a figure  
in an evac suit. The high-pitched chirruping flowed through the  
comm. system making Jean-Luc wince.  
"Mr.Data?"  
"The computer is working on a translation now Captain."  
The Captain stepped closer to the screen and when the alien stopped  
speaking he said,  
"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship  
Enterprise. You have committed belligerent acts in Federation  
space. Why?"  
There seemed to be a lag of some seconds before the computer began  
to make sense of the alien's language.  
"WeareYarm. Wetakewhatweneedfromothers."  
"You are pirates?"  
"Pirates? What is pirates?"  
"Pirates take that which does not belong to them by force.  
Sometimes killing to get what they want."  
"We take what we need. Sometimes kill. Sometimes others do  
not want to give."  
Jean-Luc walked a small circle deep in thought.  
"I have not heard of the Yarm. What system are you from?"  
"System? What is system?"  
"What part of space?"  
The alien seemed to consult a monitor the raised its helmeted  
head.  
"We come throughworm hole. This system not ours."  
Jean-Luc frowned and used his hands to gesture.  
"Why do you wear suits on your ship?"  
"This ship we take from others in home system. Not ourbreathing."  
"I see. You took six members of my crew. I want them back."  
"What you give?"  
"What would I give? You want to trade?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Let me see them."  
"No."  
Jean-Luc's face hardened and his dark eyes glittered dangerously.  
"Then you will not leave this planet. I will call for more  
ships and we will overpower you and take you prisoner. You cannot  
escape."  
"Nor can you."  
"No but I have the advantage of being in my own system. If  
you release the prisoners, I will escort you back to the worm  
hole on the understanding that you return to your space never  
to return."  
There was a moment's silence before the alien spoke again.  
"We will think."  
The screen resorted to the view of the ship. Jean-Luc ran his  
hand over his head and snorted angrily.  
"Not entirely unsuccessful Captain."  
"Perhaps Data, but I will be happier when I can see my away  
team for myself."  
"Yes Sir."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly was in a dilemma. She was coldand  
she needed to empty her bladder. For the past hour she'd been  
calling out, trying to gain attention, but no one came.  
"Dammit! Sighing, she made a concerted effort to relax and  
concentrated on coaxing her bladder to empty, despite her reclining  
position. With the pressure uncomfortably heavy, she frowned and  
muttered,  
"Come on Beverlyfor God's sake just pee!"  
The first trickle of warm liquid down her leg made her grimace  
but, as the flow suddenly increased, she sighed with relief and  
indulged in a satisfied smile.  
"Ahhh."  
The door hissed open and the two inquisitors entered. They stopped  
in confusion as they witnessed the scene before them, one eventually  
proffering a scanner and studying the urine gathered in a puddle  
on the floor.  
"Sorry gentsnature called."  
Coming closer, one alien pressed a switch on his helmet and spoke.  
"You carry new life within you."  
Momentarily startled at being addressed in Standard, Beverly nodded  
absently.  
"Yes."  
The alien moved to the machine and withdrew her implant.  
"You attempt to stop new life?"  
"That was the idea."  
"Then why do you carry new life?"  
Beverly smiled sardonically and sighed.  
"Because I can only surmise that the implant was defective."  
"We do not understand. Why would you attempt to stop new  
life?"  
"I am a Human female. Humans engage in sexual activity for  
reasons other than procreation. To prevent new life being created,  
we use chemicals to prevent fertilisation, thus enabling us to  
indulge in sexual activity without the risk."  
The aliens looked at each other and entered some data into their  
computer.  
"Why?"  
Now becoming slightly embarrassed, Beverly huffed, blowing a wisp  
of hair from her eyes.  
"Because sexual activity is exceedingly pleasurable and is  
conducted sometimes between couples who are not interested in  
creating new life together."  
More conversation passed between the aliens.  
"So sexual activity is of little consequence?"  
Sighing in exasperation, Beverly tried to explain.  
"Not exactly. Between two people who are committed to each  
other, it can be a profoundly emotional experience, helping to  
form an unbreakable bond."  
"But not specifically for procreation?"  
"No."  
One alien came to her and placed its gloved hand on her abdomen.  
"Do you wish the new life?"  
Beverly smiled tenderly and nodded.  
"Yes. Now I know it exists, I do want itvery much."  
The other alien approached and stood close to her head.  
"What is the gestation period?"  
"Nine months."  
Some information was inputted and, as they worked, Beverly asked,  
"You have harvested one of my eggs and you've been seeking  
motile sperm. Are you trying to create life?"  
The alien nearest her looked up and tilted its head.  
"We seek to find an answer to a devastating plague that has  
decimated our people. We are no longer able to reproduce. We need  
an influx of new genetically robust material to survive."  
"Release me and I will help you."  
"Why?"  
"I am a physician. I have dedicated my life to help others.  
I will help you if I can."  
"You will help us create new life?"  
"No. I will not help you do that, but I will help you find  
another way."  
The aliens conferred and Beverly was somewhat taken aback by the  
next question.  
"You have amate?"  
She nodded, curious as to where this was leading.  
"A male Human?"  
"Yes."  
"We wish to meet with him."  
Beverly sighed and tried to shrug.  
"That may not be too easy."  
"Is he on the ship that holds us?"  
Her heart leaping in her chest, Beverly closed her eyes in relief  
and nodded.  
"Yes he is."  
Conferring once again, the aliens abruptly left.

 

 

 

 

"Captain they are hailing us."  
"On screen."  
The alien that faced Jean-Luc pressed a switch on his helmet and  
his voice filtered through.  
"We have a proposition. We will release our captives, except  
one."  
The Captain scowled and shook his head emphatically.  
"NO! You will release them all."  
An image of the naked Beverly appeared on the lower corner of  
the screen.  
"We wish the mate of this female to come to us."  
"Why?"  
"We have need of him."  
Jean-Luc folded his arms across his chest and snarled.  
"I say againwhy?"  
"That is our business. We will not release any of the prisoners  
until he meets with us here, on our vessel."  
Jean-Luc was about to reply when the screen went blank.  
"They have severed communications Sir."  
The Captain turned to tactical and sighed.  
"Scan them again. See if you can isolate any Human bio signs."  
"Aye Sir."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Will was hovering over Geordi when the door suddenly  
opened. With smooth precision, his crew took their places as the  
aliens entered. The First Officer stood tall and stepped up to  
the leading alien, slowly raising his hand.  
"Now look"  
His blow was unexpected. The heel of his palm slammed under the  
helmet, snapping back the alien's head. It staggered and fell  
backwards, jostling the alien behind it. Pressing home their slim  
advantage, the Ensigns darted forward and attempted the same on  
the other two beings. Unfortunately one of the aliens was quicker  
than they anticipated. He brought up his blaster and the brilliant  
flare of discharge made Geordi shield his eyes. The alien on the  
floor also fired and very quickly, the three Ensigns were senseless  
on the floor. Will and Geordi slowly raised their hands and backed  
up, wary of the glowing tips of the blasters. One of the aliens  
stepped up to Will and hit him twice across the face with his  
weapon. Falling to his knees, Will brought his hands to his face  
and felt the warm flow of blood coursing down his cheeks.  
The voice came as a surprise.  
"You will cease resisting. We will terminate you if you continue.  
Do you understand?"  
Climbing slowly to his feet and brushing off the concerned Engineer,  
Will cleared his throat.  
"Agreed."  
"You will come with us."  
The alien brandished his blaster and Will stepped forward. Over  
his shoulder he said quietly,  
"Geordi help the others."  
The Engineer's reply was lost as he left.  
The big Commander was pushed through the corridors, eventually  
being shoved into an empty room. He was pushed into a chair and  
three aliens took up positions around him. He sighed, worried  
as to what was to happen.  
Before long, one of the inquisitors entered and stood in front  
of him. With out preamble, it addressed the Commander.  
"You are the leader of the group?"  
Will nodded.  
"Yes."  
"You are the leader of the ship?"  
"No."  
"Who leads the ship?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
The blaster was pressed against his temple.  
"Answer!"  
"Captain Jean-Luc Picard."  
The alien stood back and tilted his head.  
"You are aware we hold the female?"  
"You mean Doctor Crusher? Yes I'm aware of that."  
"She carries new life."  
"Yes."  
The alien stepped forward again and lifted the blaster.  
"She has a mate."  
"Yes."  
"Do you know the mate?"  
Will huffed.  
"Look"  
The slap was loud in the room.  
"Answer!"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"I can't tell you."  
The alien straightened and issued what sounded like commands.  
Two guards left and the inquisitor stood back, seemingly content  
to wait patiently.  
It seemed like only moments until the door opened again. The guards  
returned, dragging Sally with them. She was shoved in front of  
Will and a blaster placed at her temple.  
"You will answer or she will die."  
Will looked into the terrified eyes of the Ensign and knew the  
alien was serious.  
"Captain Picard."  
There was a flurry of commands and Sally was whisked away. The  
interrogator gestured Will to stand and, with a blaster pressed  
against his back, was ordered to walk forwards. They traversed  
the ship's corridors, finally stopping at some sort of a control  
room. The image on the screen both heartened and dismayed him.  
"That is Captain Jean-Luc Picard?"  
Will looked at his Captain and swallowed, nodding slowly.  
"Yes."  
"You will tell him to come to our ship."  
"No. I won't."  
"Then one of you group will die."  
Will half turned, wishing not for the first time that he could  
see the being's eyes.  
"Look you don't understand. The moment I was taken prisoner,  
my influence over the Captain ceased. I am considered compromisedhe  
will consider me expendable to maintain the safety of his ship."  
The alien seemed to consider this and Will got the impression  
it sighed. Taking a chance, Will asked,  
"Why do you want him?"  
The alien looked up and tilted its head.  
"He is fertile. He is the giver of life."  
Will stroked his beard and shrugged.  
"The Captain will never allow you to create human life."  
"But we must!"  
"Why?"  
With a cutting gesture with his gloved hand, the alien dismissed  
Will's enquiry. It issued a stream of sound and three guards entered.  
They took up position around the Commander and, sighing in resignation,  
he adopted an 'at ease' posture.  
The inquisitor took one final look at Will and left, issuing orders  
as he did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc was pacing the bridge when the quiet voice  
of the Lieutenant at Tactical broke into his dark thoughts.  
"Captain, they're hailing us again."  
Jean-Luc stilled his feet and sighed frustratedly.  
"On screen Lieutenant."  
The alien appeared and spoke before the Captain could utter a  
sound.  
"You know this Human?"  
An image of a battered Will took up the lower right corner of  
the screen.  
"Yes, that is my First Officer. What have you done to him?"  
"If you do not come to our ship, we will terminate himand  
the womanyour mate."  
Jean-Luc's entire body stiffened. His eyes glittered darkly as  
his jaw flexed.  
"That is unnecessary. Surely we can"  
"Enough! Watch!"  
On the lower left of the screen, an image of Beverly appeared.  
Beside both officers, aliens stepped close and pressed blasters  
against their heads. The alien's voice was darkly sinister.  
"Well Captain?"  
"Stop!"  
The aliens lifted their weapons and waited.  
"Yes Captain?"  
"I will come."  
Data's voice was sharp.  
"Captain!"  
Jean-Luc turned slightly and made a cutting gesture across his  
throat with his fingers.  
"Mute Captain."  
The Captain nodded then faced his concerned Second Officer.  
"Mr.Data?"  
"You cannot go Captain."  
Jean-Luc sighed and ran his hand across his head.  
"I'm afraid I must Commander. Would you have Will and Beverly  
perish?"  
"No Captain however"  
Jean-Luc smiled grimly at his android officer.  
"I understand you're reservations Data, but I must go."  
Data was silent for a moment before nodding once.  
"Very well Captain."  
Taking a large breath, Jean-Luc tugged down on his jacket.  
"Well Mr.Data, you have the Bridge. Lower the shields only  
long enough to allow transport. Keep a weapons lock on them at  
all times and do not hesitate to fire if the need arises."  
"Aye Captain...and Sir?"  
Jean-Luc turned to his friend, his eyebrows raised.  
"Yes Data?"  
"Good luck Captain."  
Nodding, Jean-Luc left the Bridge.

 

 

 

 

He materialised in a darkened room, his senses  
heightened by the silence. Before he could move, two aliens stepped  
up to him and made a show of brandishing their weapons. Not giving  
them the satisfaction of raising his hands, the Captain allowed  
them to usher him from the room and through the corridors of the  
ship, trying vainly to remember the route they took.  
In the subdued lighting, he watched carefully as they entered  
a new room, the brightness of which made him squint. He soon recognised  
the form on the bed.  
"Beverly!"  
He stepped forward but a gloved hand clamped down on his shoulder  
preventing him from moving. One of the interrogators stood before  
him.  
"This female is your mate."  
Saying nothing, Jean-Luc tried to look into Beverly's eyes as  
she struggled to turn her head. A blaster was shoved under her  
chin and the alien hissed,  
"Answer!"  
"Yes."  
"She carries new life."  
Immediately frowning, the Captain dragged his eyes away from his  
lover.  
"What?"  
"She carries new life! You gave her that life."  
Shaking his head he stammered,  
"Whatwhat are you talking about?"  
Beverly sighed and cleared her throat.  
"I'm pregnant Jean-Luc."  
His face paled and his mouth sagged open.  
"You're what?"  
"Pregnantyou know, with childexpecting"  
"Beverly! How?"  
She sighed again and frowned.  
"The implant must have been defective."  
Pulling his face into his command visage, Jean-Luc turned his  
attention to his captors.  
"What does this have to do with you?"  
The alien prodded Jean-Luc with a blaster, forcing him towards  
the empty bed.  
"We require asample from you."  
"Sample? What sort of sample?"  
"Biological."  
"Yes but"  
Beverly called out softly,  
"They want a sperm sample Jean-Luc. They have one of my eggs  
and they want to create an embryo. Somehow a plague had left them  
infertile and they want new genetic material."  
The Captain was appalled.  
"I will not allow it! To do such a thing is unconscionable."  
The alien seemed to understand the Captain's dismay.  
"Captain Picard we wish no harm. We must do this or we will  
cease to exist as a species. Would you see us die out?"  
"But how do you know the genetic material is compatible?  
We don't even breathe the same gasses."  
The alien turned to one of the machines and drew the monitor closer.  
"There are enough genetic markers for us to believe we can  
modify the material to suit our purposes."  
Jean-Luc stared at the screen in incomprehension before suddenly  
realising he was looking at his unborn child. Swallowing convulsively,  
he rubbed his face with his hands.  
"I can'tI can't let you do this."  
Raising the blaster, the alien muttered,  
"You have little choice Captain."  
Lifting his hands Jean-Luc stalled for time.  
"Wait. What about my away teamthe other captives?"  
The alien tilted its head and seemed to consider his words. Abruptly,  
it issued some sounds and three guards left.  
"They will be sent back to your ship. Tell me Captainwhy  
do you not prevent new life?"  
"What?"  
Beverly chuckled.  
"It wants to know why you don't have an implant."  
"Oh. I have an artificial organ. The chemicals in the implant  
would interfere with its function."  
The alien stepped back in alarm.  
"An artificial organ? What organ?"  
"My heart."  
Sounds emanated from the being and two guards entered. They took  
Jean-Luc by the arms and pushed him down onto the bed. He was  
scanned, the being paying particular attention to his chest. Suddenly  
it wrenched its hands away and howled. In moments the second inquisitor  
arrived and some minutes were spent in communication. Obviously  
something was very wrong. The beings sidled to the room's perimeter  
and poured over their scanner. They then approached the machines  
and entered the data, chattering between themselves, ignoring  
the Humans. For half an hour they kept at the machine, entering  
information at an extraordinary rate. Finally, they lowered their  
heads and stepped back.  
"You may go. We will release you."  
The guards allowed Jean-Luc to sit up as Beverly was freed from  
her restraints. She went quickly to her clothes and started to  
dress. Curious, Jean-Luc asked,  
"What is it?"  
One of the aliens turned to him and seemed to sigh.  
"You lack the temple of the soul. We cannot create life from  
such anincomplete being. To do so would be an affront to  
our fundamental beliefs."  
"Because my heart is artificial?"  
"Yes Captain. To us you areuncleannot a true  
living being."  
The Captain sighed as Beverly slipped her hand through his.  
"It doesn't have to end you know."  
The alien looked up and tilted its head.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I said I would help you and I will. We belong to a Federation  
of planets. One of its founding principles is to help those in  
need."  
Jean-Luc took up the idea.  
"If you were to cease your aggressive ways and accompany  
us to a medical facility, I'm sure that our scientists would assist  
you in your endeavours to save your species."  
There was silence for a while before one alien said,  
"But why? Why would you do this for us? What would you want  
in return?"  
Jean-Luc smiled and shook his head.  
"As I said, you would have to stop attacking other ships.  
As for what we would wantwe seek knowledgewe seek  
to learn about other species. And we seek to live in peaceful  
coexistence."  
The aliens conferred for some time, their chattering singing through  
the air. Finally one looked at Jean-Luc.  
"You will not harm usor incarcerate us?"  
"No, not if you give your word."  
The aliens looked at each other and seemed to come to a decision.  
One walked to Jean-Luc and placed its gloved hand on his chest.  
"Although you lack a spiritual centre, we believe you to  
be an honourable Human. We agree."  
Nodding Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  
"Very well. We will return to our ship. When you are ready,  
contact us and we will proceed to the appropriate facility together."  
Bowing, the alien gestured to some guards who ushered the officers  
out of the room and through the bowels of the ship. The entered  
a sparse room and one of the guards nodded. Jean-Luc tapped his  
communicator.  
"Picard to Enterprise."  
"Enterprise here Captain."  
"Is the away team aboard?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Very good. Two to transport directly to the Bridge."  
"Aye Captain. Energising."  
Beverly and Jean-Luc rematerialised on the Bridge of the Enterprise.  
Taking a moment to glance around in satisfaction, Jean-Luc sighed  
with pleasure.  
"Mr.Data lay in a course for the nearest medical starbase  
and await a hail from the alien vessel."  
"Aye Captain."  
Beverly came close and squeezed his arm.  
"I'd better get to Sickbay."  
He nodded and caught her arm before she could leave. Leaning in  
slightly he said softly,  
"Dinner, my quarters1900."  
She nodded, her eyes sparkling and left the Bridge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Will strode onto the Bridge, absently scratching  
the newly healed skin on his forearm. Jean-Luc turned to him and  
smiled softly.  
"Welcome back Number One."  
"Thank you Captain, it's good to be back."  
Jean-Luc sighed and allowed his eyes to regard his friend searchingly.  
"I see our medics have done their usual superlative job."  
"Yes Sir. I feel almost normal."  
"And Geordi and the Ensigns?"  
"All fine Captain, although I think the Ensigns will have  
an interesting time filling in their logs."  
Jean-Luc chuckled.  
"No doubt they'll be a little less keen for away duty."  
Will laughed, stroking his beard.  
"I think you're right there Sir."  
The two men sat in companionable silence as the great ship lead  
her partner through the vast expanse of space. ETA at the Starbase  
was two days so the crew settled down to their duties with a minimum  
of fuss. Towards the end of his shift, Jean-Luc leaned to his  
Exec and muttered,  
"I'm a little tired Number One, I think I'll knock off a  
tad early. You have the bridge."  
Grinning, the big man nodded.  
"Aye Captain."

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc entered his quarters and went straight  
to the replicator. Using his vast knowledge of Beverly's tastes,  
he programmed a sumptuous meal, then went and secured a bottle  
of his family's finest vintage, and then went to his bedroom,  
stripping off his clothes as he went. Twenty minutes later, showered,  
shaved and expectant, he took some time to carefully consider  
his wardrobe, eventually selecting a sapphire green silk shirt  
and midnight blue trousers, cut slightly more snugly than was  
his usual style. Once dressed, he went to the table and selected  
fine china and linens from the replicator, finishing the entire  
effect with a beautiful floral centrepiece.  
Once finished he took his favourite chair and devoted his thoughts  
to the astounding news he'd heard.  
"Beverly's pregnant! We're going to have a child!"  
Deep in thought forty-five minutes later, the door chimed twice  
before he responded.  
"Come."  
The doors sighed open and his breath caught in his throat. Beverly  
stood, resplendent in a deep purple gown that shimmered as she  
breathed. It was cut low front and back and reached to her feet,  
which were bare. Split up both sides, it allowed tantalising glimpses  
of her long dancer's legs.  
"Can I come in?"  
"What? Oh yes, of course! My God Beverly you lookutterly  
delicious."  
She sidled up to him and closed her eyes as she detected his subtle  
aftershave. She rested her hands on his chest and sighed.  
"So do you my loveI love those trousers on you"  
He closed his eyes and smiled, leaning in slowly and brushing  
his lips against hers. Her arms snaked around his head and they  
indulged in a deepening kiss, their passion growing quickly.  
He broke the kiss and gestured to the table.  
"Hungry?"  
With a mischievous look and a sly grin, Beverly sauntered to the  
table.  
"Yes, but I'd like something to eat too."  
The Captain chuckled and shook his head, Beverly's libidinous  
humour catching him yet again.  
Once seated he brought the dishes to the table and they ate in  
amiable silence. When the last of dessert was taken, he stood  
and offered his hand.  
"Dance with me."  
She nodded, smiling dreamily and settling into his embrace, conforming  
her body to his.  
"Computer play Picard selection three five."  
Gentle music swelled softly in the room and the couple swayed  
sensuously with the refrain. The tension built slowly as they  
danced, Beverly smiling smugly when she felt his growing need.  
She stopped and took his hand, leading him into the bedroom. They  
halted beside the bed and Jean-Luc took her in his arms, kissing  
her passionately. She returned the kiss, her hands undoing the  
shirt her wore. When her fingers played in his curling hair he  
sighed and when she tweaked his nipples he moaned. His own hands  
left her back and drifted to her shoulders, undoing the clasps  
that held her dress. The material slipped over her skin, the exposed  
flesh glowing milky in the subdued light. The gown pooled at her  
feet and she lightly stepped out of it. With no bra, the only  
remaining obstacle was her panties. He slipped his fingers under  
the elastic and slid them down her legs, kneeling in front of  
her. She watched him as he gently nudged her legs apart and gasped  
when he nuzzled her folds, seeking her clitoris with his hot sinuous  
tongue. Her hands went to his head, pressing him to her as he  
pleasured her, her legs trembling, her voice pleading for more.  
Lost in a sea of heady sensual sensation, Jean-Luc applied himself  
to his task; his hands reaching up to knead and gently pinch her  
nipples. Her body soon began to quake and he tasted the flow of  
her lubricant. Knowing she was close, he lowered one hand and  
slid two fingers inside her, slothfully stroking in and out. She  
responded with alacrity, arching her back and pressing up onto  
the balls of her feet. She cried out and almost smothered him  
as her orgasm ripped through her. He stood quickly and supported  
her, then gently laid her on the bed, placing her head on the  
pillows. While she regained her breath, he doffed his clothes  
and, once naked, lay beside her and took her in his arms.  
"My God jean-Luc...what did you do to me?"  
He chuckled softly and hugged her to him.  
"I kissed you my love."  
"She sighed blissfully and snuggled into his embrace.  
"I love the way you kiss!"  
It was his turn to sigh. He turned further onto his side and Beverly  
felt his erection pressing against her hip. She arched into him  
making him growl. Trailing her fingers down his face, she kissed  
him languidly, her tongue insinuating into his mouth with the  
same cadence as her thrusting hips. He growled again, this time  
louder and rolled her onto her back. She parted her legs and he  
settled between them his hard penis pressing against her sex.  
The kiss became urgent, of them savagely taking and giving, seeking  
to express the depth of their love. She pushed up and his hand  
crept down, guiding himself into her. She arched up as he sank  
inside, her moan lost in his mouth. Her hands clutching at his  
shoulders, he started to thrust, his fingers tangled in her hair.  
She met each thrust with one of her own, grinding themselves together,  
prolonging the sensations. He stroked deeply into her and she  
broke the kiss, pantingbeseeching  
"Oh God yespleaseplease more...Ioh God"  
He felt the onrush of her climax. She flexed under him and cried  
out, her internal muscles rhythmically clenching him. He closed  
his eyes and released his control, thrusting vigorously. She came  
again and he spasmed, his entire body caught in a rictus of ecstasy  
as his orgasm surged over him. They clutched each other, panting  
and moaning, hearts beating frantically.

 

 

 

 

Some time later, Jean-Luc gently rolled onto  
his side, taking his lover with him. Still joined he kissed her  
tenderly and sighed.  
"So my loveyou're pregnant."  
She nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Uh huh."  
"What do you want to do?"  
Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him intently.  
"What do you want to do?"  
He frowned.  
"It's not up to me. I don't have to carry it, or give birth  
to it."  
Beverly gently ran her finger down his face, tracing the lines.  
"Jean-Luc having a baby takes two. Do you want to be a father?"  
He sighed and swallowed gathering his thoughts.  
"I must admit I was shocked when I heard the news, but I  
have been giving it serious thought.  
"Well I should think so!"  
He smiled and shook his head.  
"I think you know what I mean."  
"And what did you decide."  
He stared into her eyes and said softly,  
"I think I like the idea."  
Releasing a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, tears  
welled in her eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh. I know I'm a stubborn old Starship Captain, but  
I do love you and I can't think of a better way of sharing that  
love than creating a child together. Though I must say it was  
not something I ever thought would happen to me. So tell mewhat  
do you think?"  
"I was shocked too. There was a reason I used the implantI  
thought my views were very settled about not having any more childrenbut  
when I found outI was overjoyed! All I wanted to do was  
tell you and I couldn't. It was so frustrating!"  
Jean-Luc smiled and pulled her closer.  
"When will we know the gender?"  
"Another three weeks. Have you any preferences?"  
He shook his head, his grin widening.  
"No, as long as it's healthy."  
"What about names?"  
He slowly turned onto his back. He slipped out of her and he frowned,  
his displeasure soon removed when she lay on top of him.  
"I don't know. It's something we can do while we wait."  
"Eight and a half months."  
"Just about."  
"Hmm."  
"What?"  
He grinned and closed his eyes.  
"I'll have to draw up a roster of baby sitters."  
Beverly chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sure we'll have oodles of volunteers."  
They lay in silence for a while before Beverly lifted her head  
and kissed him gently.  
"You're going to be a terrific father you know."  
Jean-Luc sighed and tucked in his chin to kiss the top of her  
head.  
"I can only hope so, after all, I am the Captain of this  
shipit can't be all that hardcan it?"  
Smiling to herself, Beverly snuggled into his embrace.  
"We'll see."  
As she drifted off to sleep, Jean-Luc stretched his head back  
until he could see his stars. With his hand drawing gentle patterns  
over her back, he contemplated his future.  
"A child. Maybe more than one. Can I do this? Can we do this  
together? What will it mean to us? What will it do to our relationship?"  
He sighed and nestled more firmly into the bed. Allowing his thoughts  
to wander, he tried to picture his unborn child. Frowning he knew  
only one truth. Any child of him and Beverly would be loveddefinitely  
lovedand cherished. He knew that with certainty.


End file.
